¿Existe el Amor Verdadero?
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 1

Sakura Kinomoto vivía en unión libre con Yue Chukichiro, llevaba ya 5 años viviendo así, bueno en realidad eran 6 meses pues Yue se lo había pedido así, en un principio le pareció una buena idea ya que los padres de Yue después de años de pleitos y discusiones se habían divorciado y todas las consecuencias las había pagado el pequeño Yue y pues como prueba de que la amaba si superaban ese tiempo se iban a casar y cuando una mujer está enamorada desde luego que acepta todo

Cuando Yue era niño a sus 7 años de edad sus padres se habían divorciado, después de un arranque de frustración del señor Chukichiro que se había desquitado golpeando a su esposa y a su hijo

La mamá de Yue había aguantado muchísimos golpes de su marido por diferentes problemas que tenía en el trabajo su esposo… entendía que no podía desquitarse con las personas que lo hacían enojar… pero no comprendía porque tenía que ser ella la que pagara por los errores de otros

Cuando se había casado se sentía la mujer más afortunada sobre la tierra, su marido era muy cariñoso con ella, le tenía muchas atenciones y seguido le daba regalos, de todo tipo, flores, dulces, joyería, infinidad de cosas ella pensaba que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por como su esposo la trataba

Al poco tiempo de casados se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, se puso muy feliz por su futuro, pues ya pronto iban a ser padres y con ello una familia pero no espero la reacción de su esposo, él no quería tener hijos, por lo menos no tan pronto, ella se sorprendió pues nunca habían hablado de tener hijos y desde luego que ella no sabía que él no quería tener hijos, si le había dicho que se cuidara… y ella se cuidó, pero a veces todos los métodos fallan y esa fue la primera vez que le pego… cuando supo que estaba embarazada

Ella se sintió la mujer más infeliz de la tierra, desde luego todos los regalos y los detalles que tenía con ella desaparecieron y prácticamente ya no la tocaba… solo cuando estaba muy borracho o después de pegarle para consolarla, varias veces estuvo a punto de perder al bebe, sus padres, sus amigos y familiares siempre le decían que era mejor que se divorciaran, que antes de casarse parecían que iban a ser una excelente pareja, que él la iba a cuidar muy bien, pero nadie se imaginó en la persona que se iba a convertir con las responsabilidades

Ella pudo llegar al sexto mes de embarazo, pero después de otra golpiza fue a dar al hospital en donde nació el pequeño Yue

Gracias a Dios ya estaba lo bastante desarrollado para sobrevivir, si paso sus primeros días de vida en incubadora y se estuvo debatiendo entre la viva y la muerte

Pero cuando lo vio su padre todo parecía cambiar pues él estaba orgulloso de su pequeño hijo, una pequeña personita albino igual que él, sus pequeños brazos, sus pies… era el niño más bonito en la faz de la tierra y tan indefenso que por un buen tiempo todo parecía regresar a la normalidad

Por un tiempo el señor fue el papá más feliz del planeta… todos lo felicitaban por el bebé

Pero cuando lo dieron de alta y empezó con todos los "problemas" de los recién nacidos o sea eso de tener hambre cada 2 horas… a quien se le ocurría… él tenía que dormir pues todos los días tenía que ir a trabajar

Su esposa era la que quería al niño pues que ella lo atendiera… eso sí, sin descuidar los deberes de la casa

Y aunque él veía como un fastidio al bebé ella estuvo feliz que se fuera a dormir al cuarto del bebe, al contrario de su esposo ella se sentía feliz de atender al bebé

Pero lo que no entendía ella era porque le molestaba a él el que ella fuera feliz

Trataba que el niño casi no molestara a su padre… pero desde luego que las peleas por más que se pelearan en otra recamasen, Yue siempre las escuchaba pues siempre se gritaban y eso le daba mucho miedo, y más cuando escuchaba que su padre azotaba la puerta de la entrada y salía de su recamara para encontrarse a su mamá hecha una bola en el suelo tratando de ocultar su llanto

Yue no sabía que pasaba pero en verdad le tenía miedo a su padre hasta que a los 7 años de edad en un pleito en donde le estaba pegando a su mamá Yue se lanzó a su padre para defender a su madre

Desde luego que obtuvo también una paliza de parte de su padre… al grado de dejarlo inconsciente y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, en ese momento la señora decidió que era un millón de veces mejor divorciarse que vivir con ese señor

Desde luego que se divorciaron y prácticamente Yue no volvió a ver a su padre

Su mamá se encargó de él y nunca más se quiso volver a casar, no quería darle ningún derecho a otro hombre para que la maltratara a ella o a su hijo

Así Yue creció con su madre pero por la experiencia que había vivido con sus padres pues simplemente no pensaba casarse

No hasta que conoció seis meses antes a Sakura Kinomoto la chica más encantadora que jamás hubiera visto

La conoció en un curso de trabajo que ese año tocaba a la empresa donde trabajaba impartir, su empresa era una compañía internacional… y cada año a los mejores de cada sucursal se les impartían cursos para su superación en diferentes lugares en donde existían sucursales de la compañía

Yue era uno de los mejores en la compañía de Hong Kong, pero tenía un pequeño problema, le daba pavor volar en avión así que cuando tocaban los cursos dentro del continente y podía empezar a viajar aunque fuera antes en barco o en tren, iba a las conferencias… si solo se podía llegar en avión… pues simplemente daba cualquier pretexto y no iba

Y por cierto el año anterior había sido en Japón… y como tenía que viajar en avión pues simplemente no fue

Claro que se perdió la oportunidad de conocer a la señorita Kinomoto

El año anterior escucho a varios de sus compañeros hablar muy bien de la señorita Kinomoto aparte de que era una belleza

Y ahora que se aproximaba la reunión que ahora tocaba en Hong Kong los compañeros solteros empezaron a hablar de ella pues ya estaba confirmada su participación al evento

- Hermosa e inteligente… que más puede pedir un hombre en una mujer –comento uno de sus compañeros

- Y joven… tenía 24 el año pasado… y ya se destacaba en su departamento

- Joven, inteligente y hermosa… que más quiere un hombre

- Que ella le haga caso –dijo otro

- Pues si… no le hizo caso a nadie el año pasado –dijo otro desilusionado

- Pero a lo mejor ahora si me haga caso –otro

- ¿Tú Crees eso? Ella puede escoger entre todos los hombres solteros de la compañía… solo hay que ver que te haga caso

- Además a lo mejor ya hasta se casó

- No creo… ella estaba muy interesado en destacar en su carrera… así que no creo que se haya casado

- Pero el problema está en que te haga caso

- La esperanza muere al último –dijo otro

A Yue le llamo la atención lo de la joven que iba a ir a Hong Kong por un curso que se había ganado por sus méritos en el trabajo en la compañía de Tokio Japón siendo tan joven, pero solo sintió curiosidad por conocerla al fin y al cabo él nunca se iba a juntar con nadie y mucho menos a casar

CONTINUARA:

Espero les guste esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió, espero no sea muy larga

BESOS AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Miércoles 11 de marzo de 2009

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 2

A Yue le llamo la atención lo de la joven ejecutiva que iba a ir a Hong Kong por un curso que se había ganado por sus méritos en el trabajo en la compañía de Tokio Japón siendo tan joven, pero solo sintió curiosidad por conocerla al fin y al cabo él nunca se iba a juntar con nadie y mucho menos a casar

º-º-º-º-º

Ahora hablemos del joven Syaoran Li

Él era un hijo privilegiado por ser el hijo de los dueños de una de las empresas más importantes, se puede decir millonario, creció con muchos lujos por así decirlo aunque el lujo principal que era el de los cuidados de sus padres pues prácticamente él no lo tenía, si tenía a muchos sirvientes para que lo atendieran al igual que sus hermanas, todas mayores que él, pero a pesar que se podría decir que era parte de una gran familia pues prácticamente creció solo

Y eso fue porque él fue a internados

Sí… los fines de semanas estaba en su casa… pero solo los sábados en la tarde y los domingos

Esos días convivía con su familia por decirlo así pero rara vez lo hacía con sus padres porque sus padres casi siempre tenían algún compromiso relacionados con las empresas que dirigían, el ser dueños de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo tiene su precio

Y si los hijos tenían los viajes a donde quisieran ir del planeta, pero casi siempre los hacían en excursiones, por parte de las escuelas generalmente, pues sus padres tenían siempre asuntos, reuniones, negocios, etc. etc. que atender

Por esta misma razón Syaoran tampoco convivía mucho con sus hermanas, por ser el más chico pues los grupos casi siempre se hacían por edades y Syaoran entraba en los grupos más jóvenes donde si tenía suerte solo la menor de sus hermanas entraba pero como era mujer pues estaba en otro grupo pues también los separaban por sexos

Pero como casi todos los niños, adolescentes y jóvenes, con los que convivían vivían así, pues él lo veía de lo más normal

Hubo un tiempo en que empezó a ser el niño problema de la clase, claro que ahí lo corrigió su padre y no fue con castigos o golpes como lo corrigió, simplemente cuando tenía 9 años que fue la edad en donde empezó a dar problemas, lo llevo a la compañía

Le platico la historia de la compañía, de todas las sucursales que tenían y de cómo habían ido creciendo

Que en realidad habían empezado con un negocio casero y que ahora ya tenían negocios hasta en otros continentes

Que gracias al esfuerzo de muchísima gente ocupaban el lugar que ocupaban

Pero que esos negocios no se manejaban solos, que si querían que las empresas siguieran avanzando como hasta ahora… él tenía que ser muy responsable y estudiar mucho pues algún día él seria el gerente general y dueño de todo eso

Así que por lo menos él no se podía dar el lujo de ser un chico problema, por que qué ejemplo iba a ser para toda la gente que en un futuro iban a depender de él

Familias completas dependerían de sus acciones, esos lujos él no se los podía dar… así que se enderezaba en su comportamiento o se enderezaba

Él no tenía la opción de ser débil o problemático, él tenía que ser siempre fuerte pues mucha gente iba a depender de él y sus decisiones

Syaoran no se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse, muchísima gente iba a depender de él así como ahora dependían de lo que ahora hacían sus padres

Y bueno así fue la manera más rápida de corregirlo, claro también de cortarle sus ilusiones de niño y sus juegos

Él estaba destinado a ser alguien muy importante, él no tenía opción de fallar y así se volvió muy serio y se dedicó a estudiar, para ser el mejor, él tenía que ser el mejor en todo

Y si lo había logrado, fue el mejor estudiante de su carrera y salió con las mejores notas de la escuela

Y ahora a sus 23 años ya tenía que empezar a adentrarse en el negocio de la familia

Ya en muchas ocasiones había ido con sus padres a diferentes reuniones que hacían en diferentes lugares, así como asistir a varias inauguraciones de los cursos de capacitación que daban en diferentes países de otros continentes

En verdad la compañía era muy importante y él tenía que ser fuerte para toda la responsabilidad que en unos años más iba a recaer en sus hombros

Por lo mismo y como se puede decir solo se dedicó a estudiar nunca había tenido novia, si había ido a muchas fiestas organizadas por diferentes compañeros, así como de vez en cuando en su casa organizadas por sus hermanas

Si tenía a muchas chicas que querían ser sus novias, pero a él por el momento no le interesaba, algún día tendría que casarse eso pues no lo podía evitar, tenía la responsabilidad de tener herederos, por el bien de la empresa pero por el momento no había pensado en casarse

Con tantas responsabilidades, tenía que concentrarse primero en su trabajo y después pensar en esposa e hijos

Ya tenía como 10 meses trabajando cuando su padre le dijo que la reunión de los cursos de capacitación de ese año iba a ser en Japón y que en esos cursos él iba a ser presentado como vicepresidente de la compañía para que todos lo fueran conociendo y todos supieran quien iba a ser el futuro dueño de la compañía

Y así fue… el joven Li ahora a sus 24 años fue presentado a todos los participantes de todas las diferentes sucursales reunidos ahí

Primero se presentó ante todos en el auditoria, pero después ya en la sala del hotel donde se estaban hospedando todos, se presentaron por así decirlo individualmente… bueno por empresas… las de China, las de Japón, las de Corea, las de Estados Unidos etc. Etc.

Entre todas las personas que "conoció" ese día se encontraba una joven que llamo su atención y con algo no conto y fue con el amor a primera vista

Pues la chica más encantadora que había visto en su vida estaba ahí… FRENTE A ÉL

Con lo serio que era Syaoran… desde luego que no creía en el amor… y menos en el amor a primera vista

Pero solo verla empezó a sentirse extraño

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo le podía interesar alguien que nunca había visto antes?

Y para colmo de todo empleada de él… bueno de su familia

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No lo podía creer ¿en verdad existía el amor a primera vista?

Continuara:

Espero su opinión

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 3

Entre todas las personas que "conoció" ese día se encontraba una joven que llamo su atención y con algo no conto y fue con el amor a primera vista

Pues la chica más encantadora que había visto en su vida estaba ahí… FRENTE A ÉL

Con lo serio que era Syaoran… desde luego que no creía en el amor… y menos en el amor a primera vista

Pero solo verla empezó a sentirse extraño

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo le podía interesar alguien a quien nunca había visto antes?

Y para colmo de todo empleada de él… bueno de su familia

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No lo podía creer… ¿en verdad existía el amor a primera vista?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bueno ahora nos toca hablar de la chica de esta historia

Sakura Kinomoto era una niña normal, dentro de un matrimonio normal, con una educación se puede decir que normal

Aunque se destacó por ser una niña de rápido aprendizaje

Le gustaba siempre destacar y su mamá siempre la regañaba porque siempre quería ser la mejor… a tal grado que cuando obtuvo un 9.5 en lugar de un 10 cuando iba en la escuela primaria se soltó a llorar

Su mamá siempre la regañaba porque quería ser perfecta y eso simplemente no se podía

Quizás ya no era del 10 perfecto el 9.5 de la primaria se lo enseño, pero siempre fue la mejor de su grupo al grado que obtuvo la titulación automática por su promedio cuando termino la universidad

A tal grado se destacó que varias empresas pusieron sus ojos en ella

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando recibió varias ofertas de trabajo de varias compañías… o sea, la estaban invitando a trabajar en todas esas compañías, no iba a tener que estar buscando trabajo y estaba feliz por todas esas compañías en donde la querían contratar

Así junto con sus padres se puso a estudiar todas esas compañías que le proponían trabajar en ellas

Y desde luego acepto la propuesta de una compañía que estaba en crecimiento y en donde podía destacar, porque era una compañía internacional

Y así fue como entro a trabajar en esa compañía

Al principio se sentía algo incomoda, pues era muy joven para el puesto en donde desde un principio la colocaron, pero como sus jefes sabían ella era capaz de enfrentar muchas responsabilidades y retos

Y ni que discutir, desde un principio demostró una gran capacidad y un don de mando que no muchos tenían

Aparte que era una chica muy bonita, a decir verdad parecía modelo y muchas de sus amigas le preguntaban por qué no se había dedicado al modelaje y ella simplemente contestaba que quería destacar por su inteligencia no por su físico, tenía el cabello largo hasta debajo de la cintura, castaño claro, ondulado, tan sedoso y con un brillo hermoso, sus medidas eran perfectas… era delgada pero no flaca, y era otra de las cosas que muchas de sus amigas admiraban, pues podía comer todo lo que quisiera y nunca engordaba

Era algo alta 1.65 cm. pues sobre salía de la estatura normal de la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no muy alta para incomodar a los hombres, su cutis pues que se puede decir de una joven, un cutis precioso con mejillas sonrosadas que prácticamente no necesitaba maquillaje y sus ojos hermosos pues aparte de estar enmarcadas por unas pestañas tupidas largas y enchinadas naturales eran de un color peculiar… pues cambiaban de color de verde a cafés y aunque no lo creía había personas que incluso le preguntaban si tenía los ojos azules

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella es que parecía un ángel, una niña inocente y en verdad sorprendía porque muchos pensaban que no iba a poder con el nivel de responsabilidad en el que la habían colocado

Aunque era muy tranquila normalmente, pero era tal su capacidad de mando y de dirigir personal que cuando se enojaba… todos preguntaban donde se había ido el ángel que aparentaba

Le habían platicado que en la compañía tenían la costumbre que cada año se daba cursos de capacitación… bueno en realidad se daban varios al año, a todo el personal, pero solo a los mejores se les invitaba a los cursos que se efectuaban a nivel internacional por eso ella tenía que estar feliz pues como tenía solo 9 meses trabajando y ya la estaban tomando en cuenta eso decía mucho de ella

Y si estaba feliz, este año le dijeron que la reunión les tocaba en Tokio, no tendría que viajar mucho pero le habían dicho que en otras ocasiones tendrían que viajar a países tan lejos como los del continente Americano

Y aquí está la joven saludando al nuevo vicepresidente

Pero que le pasaba, ya lo había visto de lejos y se veía que era guapo… muy guapo

Había visto fotos de sus papás los dos muy guapos, si le habían dicho que a pesar que se veían guapos en las fotos no eran fotogénicos, así que se fuera preparando para cuando los conociera de cerca

Y por más cosas que le habían advertido… pues a la mayoría de las mujeres que presentaban ante los dueños o más bien "el dueño" o sea el papá de Syaoran se quedaban como tontas viéndolo al conocerlo personalmente

Y ahí estaba Sakura como tonta viendo al joven frente a ella

Continuara:

Espero sus opiniones

Mmm que quieren que les diga, estoy feliz de lo rápido que estoy escribiendo esta historia, pero acuérdense que con "Ilusión" me han pasado cosas mucho muy extrañas y por más que me enojo no sé por qué no la puedo escribir al ritmo que por ejemplo escribo esta

Con esa historia les pido paciencia, me pasan cosas muy raras o sea hasta se me quemo una compu perdiendo desde luego toda mi información que tenía, qué más quieren que les diga, si la voy a continuar pero ténganme paciencia esa historia no sé por qué es especial

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

8:01 de la mañana 13 de marzo de 2009

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 4

Entre todas las personas que "conoció" ese día se encontraba una joven que llamo su atención y con algo no conto y fue con el amor a primera vista

Pues la chica más encantadora que había visto en su vida estaba ahí… FRENTE A ÉL

Con lo serio que era Syaoran desde luego que no creía en el amor y menos en el amor a primera vista

Pero solo verla empezó a sentirse extraño

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo le podía interesar alguien a quien nunca había visto antes?

Y para colmo de todo empleada de él… bueno de su familia

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No lo podía creer ¿en verdad existía el amor a primera vista?

Su papá le había advertido que generalmente todas las mujeres que lo conocía se quedaban como "tontas" viéndolo

El señor Li desde luego que ya estaba acostumbrado a que le pasara eso, pues desde muy joven le pasaba

Igual a Syaoran… todas las chicas, o más bien todas las mujeres de diferentes edades, se le quedaban viendo como tontas

Si ya lo sabía casi siempre llamaba más la atención su papá, porque Syaoran era muy joven pero como iba creciendo ahora él llamaba más la atención

Si… se sabía que era guapo muy guapo con sus ojos color café su piel blanca, su cabello color castaño oscuro, rebelde por que por más que se lo peinara siempre se le desordenaba, pero a él o más bien a ellos los hombres de la familia siempre les quedaba bien

Si en su familia no sabían porque pero los hombres eran más guapos que las mujeres y hay que decir que las mujeres eran preciosas pero los hombres

Se podría decir que la mayoría de los hombres con sus características eran comunes pero sus rasgos era algo que los diferenciaba de los demás

Y por más que no quisiera llamar la atención siempre las mujeres lo volteaban a ver

Él no se sentía nada fuera de lo normal, pero cualquier mujer le decía que era exageradamente guapo

Él sentía que exageraban y también eso era una de las razones por las que nunca había querido tener novia, porque sabía que todas las mujeres se fijaban en su físico y no en el hombre que era

Y solo esperaba encontrarse con la mujer adecuada que se fijara en él por sus sentimientos, no por su físico así como su papá encontró a su mamá

Pero a su papá también le costó trabajo encontrar a la mujer adecuada para él, así que ya sabía que le iba a costar trabajo

Pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse con alguien que causara la misma impresión que le platicaban a él que causaba sobre las mujeres

Nada más verla, Syaoran también se quedó como tonto viéndola, no lo podía creer… la mujer más encantadora del planeta estaba frente a él

Él sabía que estaba quieto sin moverse

Pero ganas no le faltaban para lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla y besarla hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento, es más que besarla ni que besarla… tenía ganas en ese momento de tomarla de la mano y llevarla ante el juez de paz para casarse con ella… ahí en ese preciso momento

Se veía tan hermosa con ese tono sonrosado en las mejillas, se veía tan tierna y a la vez tan frágil como pidiéndole a alguien que la protegiera… y desde luego qué él era ese hombre que la quería proteger

Lo que no se imagino fue que esa reacción la causaba en todos los hombres que la conocían así como él causaba esa reacción en las mujeres, bueno esa precisamente no… más bien las mujeres querían que él las protegiera

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos… pero a decir verdad nadie lo noto… y no precisamente por despistados… sino porque todos sabían las reacciones que causaba Sakura cuando la conocían al igual que el joven Syaoran

O sea los que venían con Sakura sabían las reacciones que iban a tener los hombres que la conocieran pues a ellos mismos les había pasado

Muchos de ellos habían intentado tener una relación con ella, pero ella no había aceptado a nadie

Los que venían con el joven Li… o sea el señor Li y algunos de los directivos de la compañía, sabían cómo iban a reaccionar las mujeres que conocieran a los dueños… bueno al dueño no… pues la mayoría de las empleadas ya lo conocían pero si se esperaban una reacción similar por parte de todo el personal femenino cuando conocieran al joven Li

Y dicho y hecho… todas se quedaban como tontas viendo al joven Syaoran, pero nadie se imaginó conocer a una mujer tan encantadora y también como el joven Syaoran todos se quedaron como tontos viéndola por eso nadie se percató qué Syaoran se estaba sonrojando

Todos los hombres que la contemplaban tenían la reacción antes comentada… pero solo hasta determinada edad, en los hombres adultos mayores, veían la imagen de una niña… para el señor Li era como ver a una de sus hijas la primera vez que vieron a Santa Claus, le inspiro ternura y eso le sorprendió

Desde luego nadie se esperó el silencio que se hizo entre los dos grupos

Sakura pues como la iban a presentar como la nueva ejecutiva de la compañía, estaba al frente del grupo junto con la gerente de personal de Tokio quien al ver al joven Syaoran Li también se había quedado impresionada

Y aquí está la joven saludando al nuevo vicepresidente

Pero que le pasaba, ya lo había visto de lejos… y se veía que era guapo… muy guapo, había visto fotos de sus papás los dos muy guapos, si le habían dicho que a pesar que se veían guapos en las fotos no eran fotogénicos, así que se fuera preparando para cuando los conociera de cerca

Y por más cosas que le habían advertido pues a la mayoría de las mujeres que presentaban ante los dueños o más bien "el dueño" o sea el papá de Syaoran… se quedaban como tontas viéndolo al conocerlo personalmente

Y ahí estaba Sakura como tonta viendo al joven frente a ella

La gerente de personal reacciono al escuchar o más bien al no escuchar ningún comentario de parte de nadie

- Ella es la señorita Kinomoto… de la que le hemos informado… la nueva ejecutiva del departamento de compras –Dijo la gerente

- Mucho gusto tenerla con nosotros –reaccionó de pronto el señor Li contestando al escuchar la voz

Pero Sakura no contesto… seguía viendo al joven Li Syaoran frente a ella… en su vida se había sentido así… tenía ganas que la abrazara… saber a qué sabían esos labios tan bien marcados en su boca… tenía ganas que la tomara en sus brazos y se fueran de ahí a cualquier otro lado… y quedarse con él… y la protegiera por el resto de su vida

- Señorita Kinomoto –dijo bajito la gerente para que Sakura saliera de su asombro donde estaba

- Señorita Kinomoto –volvió a repetir la gerente

- Sakura –dijo con los dientes apretados hasta que le dio un codazo

El cual la devolvió a la realidad y sintiéndose observada por todos los ahí reunidos se puso roja a más no poder o sea el cabello no se le puso pelirrojo por qué no se podía, pero ella se sentía que ardía por dentro

¡Qué pena!

A decir verdad el codazo que le dieron a Sakura también saco a Syaoran de sus pensamientos y se le hizo de lo más tierno verla como se ponía roja a más no poder

- Disss… disss… disculpen… ¿que decían? –logro articular Sakura

- Que nos da gusto tenerla con nosotros –contesto el señor Li sonriendo

- El gusto es mío… gracias por la oportunidad que me bridaron al contratarme… no se van a arrepentir –dijo Sakura aun sonrojada

- De eso estamos todos seguros… y sean bienvenidos todos a esta reunión –dijo de nuevo el señor Li

- Si… que todos disfruten la reunión y aprovechen los cursos –dijo esta vez el joven Syaoran sonriéndoles "a todos" pero principalmente a Sakura que, por que ya la estaban jalando del brazo hacia un costado no se quedó de nuevo como tonta viendo esa sonrisa… e imaginándose que era para ella

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios.

Estoy inspirada y si puedo seguir escribiendo quizás en la tarde suba otro capítulo si no mañana, estén al pendiente.

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Domingo, 15 de marzo de 2009 las 12:48 del medio día

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 5

- De eso estamos todos seguros… y sean bienvenidos todos a esta reunión –dijo de nuevo el señor Li

- Si… que todos disfruten la reunión y aprovechen los cursos –dijo esta vez el joven Syaoran sonriéndoles "a todos" pero principalmente a Sakura que, por que ya la estaban jalando del brazo hacia un costado no se quedó de nuevo como tonta viendo esa sonrisa… e imaginándose que era para ella

- Sakura compórtate –le decía la gerente que la llevaba del brazo

- Eres toda una ejecutiva… no debes de dar esos espectáculos –comentaba otro compañero

- Pero si todas lo están mirando así –dijo Sakura defendiéndose… pero a la vez checando como efectivamente todas las mujeres lo veían así

Todas lo estaban mirando de la misma forma que ella lo había mirado… pero no… no era igual… el joven la había mirado a ella diferente… se detuvo algo alejada de donde estaban todos y solo se dedicó a mirarlo, se sentía en sueños era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida

- Verdad que esta guapísimo –dijo Chiharu acercándose

- Guapo es poco… impresionante –dijo Naoko acercándose también

- ¿Que sintieron cuando lo vieron? –pregunto Sakura

- Que si él me abraza me protegerá de cualquier cosa en el mundo –Chijaru

- Qué él me pude llevar a donde sea… pero estaría segura con él –Naoko

- Con un hombre como ese… guau que haga con migo lo que quiera… pero él me cuidaría –otra chica

Sakura de repente se sintió triste, todas de una u otra forma sintieron lo mismo que ella sintió… y o decepción ella quería ser la única

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste? –Chijaru

- Por nada… es solo –dijo Sakura agachado la cabeza

- ¿Que se siente sentirte atraído por alguien con locura? –dijo el señor kimura

- ¿Disculpe? –Dijo Saura viéndolo sorprendida

- Verdad que es muy triste sentirse capaz de hacer todo por una persona y que ella no te corresponda –Kimura

- ¿Por qué dice eso? –Sakura

- Por que como siempre señorita Kinomoto… le pido por favor que acepte ser mi novia -Kimura

- Ya sabe la respuesta… no insista por favor –Saura

- Pues le puedo comentar señorita que eso que nos hace sentir a todos los hombres… bueno es lo mismo que ahora sintió por nuestro vicepresidente… ¿y qué respuesta cree que obtendría si le preguntara usted algo relacionado con los sentimientos? es usted una simple empleada y el joven Li es el dueño ¿cree usted que él se fijara en usted teniendo a todas las mujeres que quiera a sus pies? –Kimura

Sakura solo lo observo

- Si señorita Kinomoto… puede ver en cualquier dirección de este lugar y ya sabe que todos los hombres la están observando… eso lo sabe de sobra y de siempre por qué a donde va siempre llama la atención… así como lo hace el joven Li… mujeres para escoger le sobran… así como a usted les sobran hombres… por muy hermosa que sea… ¿cree que se va a fijar en usted? –Kimura

Sakura ya no dijo nada

- Sabes que idiota… Sakura es la chica más bonita de todas las mujeres que están aquí… ella terminara casándose con el joven Li… ya lo verá… e independientemente que le haga caso el joven Li o no… usted no es hombre para mi amiga… así que mejor olvídese de ella –Chijaru poniéndole el dedo en el pecho para alejarlo de Sakura

- Vámonos amiga… no le hagas caso –Naoko jalando a Sakura del brazo alejándolo del señor Kimura

- Solo esta ardido porque no le haces caso… pero te aseguro que si te lo propones… te casas con el joven Li –Chijaru

Sakura ya no dijo nada, no sabía que pensar así que por el momento solo se concentró en el evento

Todos cenaron por empresas y después todos se fueron a dormir… al otro día empezarían los cursos y tenían que estar descansado

Aunque nuestra joven amiga no durmió mucho que digamos pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Kimura, se sentía mal, él tenía mucha razón porque si ella rechazaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba, ¿el joven Li iba a aceptarla a ella? además él era uno de los dueños y ella una empleada que trabajaba en un país diferente de donde estaban las oficinas centrales

¿Qué posibilidad tendría de volverlo a ver en el futuro después que se acabara el ciclo de conferencias?

Por muy buena que fuera en su trabajo siempre seguiría siendo la empleada y viviendo en otro país

¿Qué más podía esperar?

Nada… si bien le iba lo vería en las reuniones anuales... siempre y cuando la invitaran a los cursos, solo eso, una vez al año y solo verlo, porque ni crea que se iba a fijar en ella

Que tristeza, no podía hacer nada y sería mejor que se resignara... ya antes lo había hecho, por eso no tenía novio

¿El joven Li tendría el mismo problema que ella?

Y recordó cuando era joven

Cuando era niña pues se puede decir que hasta fea era, todos se burlaban de ella por lo feíta que se veía, muchos le decían el patito feo y en realidad así se sentía ella, la niña más fea del salón, pero ya que no se podía destacar por su físico, decidió hacerlo por su cerebro, pues aprendía muy fácilmente todas las lecciones y los maestros siempre la felicitaban, por eso quizá sacar provecho de eso

Sí su mamá era una mujer muy bonita y había trabajado de modelo, su papá era bien parecido

¿Cómo era posible que siendo sus papás tan guapos, ella fuera tan feíta?

Bueno su mamá le decía que ella se parecía a ella misma cuando era niña, que tampoco era bonita y que cuando entro en la secundario cambio y se convirtió en la chica más bonita de la escuela, que algún día Sakura también iba a cambiar, que no se preocupara que por el momento parecía el patito feo pero como el patito feo al crecer se convirtió en un hermoso cisne ella se convertiría en una hermosísima mujer

Y así fue... cuando fueron las vacaciones entre la salida de la primaría y la entrada a la secundaria en unos cuantas semanas cambio y se transformó en una mujer hermosa, si le quedaban rasgos de ella pero si no la conocías de antes en verdad nadie creería que era ella, la feíta del salón

Pero algo que ella no sabía ni tenía idea que existía era el sexapil o mejor dicho la atracción del sexo opuesto, si sabía algo de química, por lo menos había oído hablar de ella, y sabía que tenía que haber cierta química para atraer al sexo opuesto, pero a ella le sorprendió porque casi desde que entro en la secundaría todos querían que fuera su novia

Al principio, ella misma se sorprendió, y se sintió la mujer más hermosa de toda la escuela... hasta los profesores se fijaban en ella, pero de repente checo que todos... o sea todos los hombres de la escuela la trataban de convencer que fuera su novia... si hasta excompañeros de ella querían ser sus novios

¿Dónde había quedado eso del patito feo?

Ahora a cual más quería que ella fuera su novia, desde luego que ella no acepto a nadie que la conociera antes porque ahora querían estar con ella y antes solo la veían para burlarse de ella

Pero cuando vio que de todos los grupos querían ser su novio se sintió importante y un día acepto a un chico de tercer grado, muy guapo

Creo que era el más guapo de toda la escuela y desde luego que ella presumía por el novio que se había conseguido

Pero la verdad salía a relucir pronto

El chico solo era su novio para presumir de ello, no precisamente por que la amara más bien para demostrar que él había ganado, qué él era el novio, él tenía el premio que todos querían pero no veía a la mujer que era

Y como si fuera una tonta... le trataba de enseñar cosas de la escuela, según le ayudaba en las tareas como si ella no pudiera hacerlas solas, como si ella solo fuera una mujer para presumir con ella, pero que no tenía cerebro, hay que lucirla, sacarla a pasear y darle por su lado, porque muchas mujeres bonitas eran bonitas pero tontas bueno que estúpida idea de los hombres

Y así como había aceptado a ese chico al poco tiempo termino con él y se dijo que no iba a tener otro novio hasta que fuera mayor para que la apreciaran y mejor se dedicó a estudiar

Pero lo mismo le paso en la preparatoría y en la universidad

La veían como la chica más bonita del planeta pero con nada de capacidad para pensar

Ellos querían pensar por ella… todos y por eso ya no había tenido novios

Y estaba segura que ahora que trabajaba, que era toda una ejecutiva destacada... aun así todos los hombres que le proponían que fuera su novia la veían como una mujer indefensa, que necesitaba de un hombre para triunfar y eso era lo que más le molestaba

Les estaba demostrando a todo el mundo que ella podía destacar por su capacidad y no por su físico pero eso no lo entendían ninguno de ellos

Ellos la veían a ella como un trofeo solo eso

¿Tendría ese problema el joven Li?

A lo mejor sí y haría muy bien de una vez entendiendo que el joven Li no era para ella así como ella no era para él

Ese mugroso sexapil... como complicaba todo, quizás nunca se casaría por lo mismo

Pero su mamá había encontrado a su papá, a lo mejor el destino tenía a alguien especial para ella y con esa idea se durmió

Continuara:

Les quería comentar... parte de la historia me baso en la historia de mi hermana, Irma, la menor vive en Italia con su esposo y dos niños y bueno voy a poner algunos detalles de su historia, pero cuando conocimos a mi cuñado... guau... el hombre más guapo que había visto... con un sexapil... y así como él me imagino que hay mujeres que tienen algo que los hace ver realmente guapos o hermosas

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 6

Pero su mamá había encontrado a su papá, a lo mejor el destino tenía a alguien especial para ella y con esa idea se durmió

Como todos los años los cursos transcurrieron con "normalidad", por así decirlo porque para Sakura como de costumbre, en los ratos que tenían para descansar muchos hombres trataban de hablar con ella y de "hacerse sus amigos" y desde luego pedirle que fuera su novia, así le pasaba en la escuela, el sus vacaciones y a todos lados donde iba, ya estaba cansada de todo eso

Y como siempre ella les contestaba a todos negativamente

¿Cuándo conocería a alguien que la tratara diferente?

¿Que empezara una conversación con palabras diferentes?

Y ¿qué le pidiera otra cosa que no fuera ser su novia?

Pero nunca se esperó que le pasara algo así… que alguien le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ella hacía sentir a los hombres

Se sentía perdidamente enamorada de su "jefe" bueno por así llamarlo… porque su jefe su jefe… pues no era… era el dueño de la compañía, una compañía trasnacional, una compañía que estaba en varios continentes y como dueño ¿qué oportunidad tendría de verlo seguido?

Como su compañero había señalado… ¿cuándo se iba a fijar en ella? Teniendo a todas las mujeres del mundo a sus pies

Si podía escoger entre mujeres de su nivel social… no escogería a una simple empleada por muy buena que fuera

Si se sabía que era bonita… que era muy bonita, pero como podía competir con todas las mujeres del mundo… sin olvidarse desde luego que ni modo que se ponga a coquetear con su jefe… ella quería destacar por su capacidad en el trabajo, no por gustarle "al jefe"

¿Cómo le hubiera gustado que el joven Li sintiera por ella lo mismo que todos los demás? O que no fuera "el jefe"

Mmm

A él si le hubiera contestado que "si" en el momento en que le pidiera lo que sea… bueno quizás no lo que sea… pero si le pidiera que fuera su novia como todos los demás, lo aceptaría

¿Pero que podía hacer? nada solo resignarse

Pero qué ironía de la vida… nunca se imaginó encontrarse con alguien que causara el mismo efecto que ella causaba en las personas del sexo opuesto

Ni hablar solo lo iba a poder admirar, pero bueno con eso se conformaría

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Syaoran estaba más o menos en la misma situación, no sabía qué hacer… nunca en su vida se había interesado tanto por alguien, mucho menos gustarle, pero era una de las empleadas… de las jefas de departamento… pero su empleada

Además, el apenas empezaba a trabajar en la compañía… algún día sería el dueño, algún día iba a tener mucha experiencia… pero ahora apenas estaba entrando en la compañía… no podía distraerse con noviazgos y mucho menos decirle a su papá:

- Papá… acabo de conocer a la mujer de mi vida… y me voy a casar con ella

Como fue el primer impulso que tuvo cuando la vio… sin siquiera saber su nombre

Pero que conocía de ella

Bueno ahora sabía muchísimas cosas de ella, a decir verdad más de las que le gustaría saber

Pero en ese instante que la vio… como le hubiera gustado tomarla en brazos e ir ante un juez de paz y casarse con ella

"CASARSE CON ELLA"

Desde luego que nunca le habían interesado mucho las mujeres… bueno como para pensar en casarse con ellas

Tenía muchas amigas y si había tenido también algunas novias pero como siempre le pasaban

Las chicas presumían que eran las novias del joven más guapo del mundo pero de él como persona bueno que podía decir, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, por eso opto en mejor no tener novia

Aventuras tenía muchas… amiguitas de solo algunas horas… ya que tenía el "talento" ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?" nada serio, nada especial

Pero se cuidaba y mucho… no quería verse envuelto en ningún chisme… en ningún escándalo… sabiendo en la persona que estaba destinada a convertirse

Pero lo que sintió cuando conoció a la señorita Kinomoto… no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes

Ya sabía toda la historia de Sakura, si Sakura, flor de cerezo… así se llamaba… un muy bonito nombre para alguien tan bonita como ella

Se enteró de todo sus logros laborales, estudiantiles, en las escuelas que estudio y que fue invitada a laborar con ellos, por ser una persona tan excepcional en los estudios "fue invitada" o sea que ella eligió trabajar con ellos, no solicito trabajo, ella los escogió a ellos

Se enteró de todo lo relacionado con ella, hasta información que no habían solicitado, pero que también le intereso

- Y ha tenido solo 3 novios… uno en secundaría, otro en preparatoria y otro en universidad y solo por algunos días –dijo la jefa de personal de Tokio Japón

Que había presentado antes a la joven a los representantes de la gerencia de toda la compañía incluidos los dueños en la junta que se hacía con los gerentes de todas las compañías en donde se informaban de los últimos acontecimientos en cada compañía, así como sus nuevos integrantes

- ¿Y porque nos informa eso? – pregunto el joven Li no es que no le interesara pero eso ya entraba dentro de lo parte privada del personal

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que la joven… bueno… causa un efecto extraño en todos los hombres… algo así como lo "perdón por el comentario"… el efecto que causan ustedes cuando las mujeres los conocen –dijo la gerente roja a más no poder

- Entiendo… a todos inspira ternura –dijo el señor Li

Todos lo observaron… pues algunos a decir muy pocos les inspiro ternura a la mayoría les inspiro necesidad de protegerla

- Bueno… en realidad es la segunda vez que escucho eso –la gerente de personal

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido el señor Li

- Que normalmente todos quieren "protegerla" por así decirlo… pero con los novios que ha tenido… bueno al hacerse novios… la tratan como si fuera una ignorante y con las aptitudes que tiene… pues eso le molesta mucho –la gerente

- Y a quien no –dijo el joven Li que se sentía más o menos igual que la joven

- Por eso les comento… y para que todos traten de avisar a todos los compañeros del efecto que causa la joven para que hablen con el personal dependiente de cada sucursal, para que no molesten a la joven Kinomoto –la gerente

- ¿Algún hombre presente no sintió algo especial al conocer a la joven? –Señor Li

Nadie contesto porque todos de una forma u otra efectivamente habían sentido algo y aunque muchos por su estado civil no podían acercarse a la joven con ciertos fines todos los solteros efectivamente ya estaban planeando algún tipo de acercamiento

- Su silencio contesta mi pregunta… avisen por favor a todo el personal masculino que se mantengan alejados de la señorita Kinomoto… que todos estamos aquí para aprender más… y convivir… pero que no queremos problemas que desde luego la joven no es su intención provocar… pero que desafortunadamente puede haber por lo que provoca en los hombres la señorita –señor Li

- Gracias –dijo la gerente

- Sabemos a la perfección lo que es causar ese efecto en el sexo opuesto –dijo el señor Li

- Se lo agradecemos… ya en la planta en donde trabaja tenemos todo bajo control… pero no queremos que haya algún problema en las conferencias –dijo el gerente de la compañía de Tomoeda que era en donde trabajaba la señorita Kinomoto

- Alguien ha querido ser novio de la joven –dijo burlón otro gerente uno de Estados Unidos no podía creer que ese efecto lo causara en todos los hombres por que como era lógico todos pensaban que solo era él al único que le hacía sentir eso

- No… desde luego que no… solo todos los hombres de la planta de Tomoeda… nadie más… claro hay un detalle… nadie más ha intentado conquistar su corazón… pero solo porque no la conocían… pero ahora –gerente de Tomoeda

- Bueno… vamos a hacer una cosa… para no molestar a la joven… o más bien… para que no la molesten mi hijo va a estar con el grupo de Japón… para evitar que otros la molesten… estás de acuerdo hijo –señor Li

- Como ordenes padre… tratare que no la molesten –contesto el joven Li a su padre a la vez sorprendido pues no sabía cuál podía ser la forma más fácil de acercarse a la joven sin levantar sospechas

CONTINUARA:

Saludos a todos… saben cuando me iba a casar una de mis cuñadas le dijo a mi marido, bueno en ese momento mi novio, que no se casara por la iglesia porque nuestro matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar hoy es 28 de marzo, el 30 de marzo cumplimos 24 años de casados y soy muy feliz que bueno que la gente no es vidente

Felicidades Amor, tu gorda

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 18 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 7

- Bueno… vamos a hacer una cosa… para no molestar a la joven… o más bien… para que no la molesten mi hijo va a estar con el grupo de Japón… para evitar que otros la molesten… estás de acuerdo hijo –señor Li

- Como ordenes padre… tratare que no la molesten –contesto el joven Li a su padre a la vez sorprendido pues no sabía cuál podía ser la forma más fácil de acercarse a la joven sin levantar sospechas

Y así al otro día la gerente de personal le informo a Sakura del acuerdo que habían llegado

Sakura no podía creerlo ¡el joven Li la iba a cuidar!

"Para tratar de detener a todos sus pretendiente"

Pero como sea él iba a estar con ella

Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del planeta, él joven Li… el hombre más guapo sobre el planeta iba a cuidar de ella… por lo que fuera pero iba a cuidar de ella

Si le comentaron que iba a estar con todo el grupo de Japón… pero eso no importaba

Y se conformaba con tenerlo cerca solo eso le bastaba para sentirse especial

Si ya sabía que no lo era, que cuando terminaran los cursos quizás ya no lo volvería a ver, pero por el momento era la mujer más feliz del planeta y se iba a imaginar que él estaba cerca de ella por ella, no por órdenes… pero con ilusionarse no hacía daño a nadie

Y así Sakura soñaba con el joven Li… había muchos pretendientes que aún bajo advertencia intentaban hacerse amigos de la joven Kinomoto, pero ella ignoraba a todos y se sentía la chica más especial del planeta por tener cerca al joven Li

Syaoran desde luego que tenía que luchar contra la fuerte de atracción que sentía con la señorita Kinomoto, literalmente… porque cuando estaba cerca de ella, sentía como si un fuerte imán lo atrajera asía ella y con solo estrecharla entre sus brazos nunca la iba a dejar ir

Pero no se podía dejar llevar por la tentación… tenía que dejar que la razón dominara la tentación

Sí… quería casarse con ella

Sí… quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás

Y por lo que veía ella también quería que él la abrazara… y no la soltara nunca más

Pero él estaba empezando en la compañía… igual que ella, pero en un momento dado ella no tenía que afrontar toda la responsabilidad que él iba a afrontar… claro que sentía que teniéndola a su lado podía afrontar toda la responsabilidad del mundo y no iba a fallar

Pero eran muy jóvenes para aventurarse en un matrimonio que no sabrían si era amor verdadero o puro atracción sexual… ya que los dos causaban ese efecto en el sexo contrarío

Además… no se conocían… solo trabajaban en la misma compañía… pero no sabían nada el uno del otro

Sabía que había gente que se casaba casi el mismo día que se conocían… y había parejas que después de muchos años de noviazgo terminaban

Y también parejas que por impulsivos terminaban divorciados, pero también había parejas que llevaban muchos años casados

¿Cómo le iría a ellos si se casaran?

Quizás les iría bien… él sabía que estaban destinados el uno para el otro… pero ¿porque no la conoció un año después? cuando ya tuviera más experiencia en el trabajo

Cuando ya no fueran tan jóvenes… si ya sabía su edad y los dos tenían 24 años… no tan jóvenes… pero aun jóvenes

Es más si no fuera él el responsable de toda la compañía en un futuro… si solo hubiera sido un empleado común y corriente como la mayoría de los hombres ahí presentes… hubiera tomado a Sakura de la mano y la hubiera llevado ante el juez de paz

(Un juez de paz es el que efectúa los matrimonios civiles)

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso precisamente a él? bueno por lo que veía era a todos… pero él contaba con una pequeña ventaja… él sabía que si le proponía matrimonia a la señorita Kinomoto… ella le iba a decir que si… cosa con la que no contaban los demás… en eso él era exclusivo

Pero no le podía decir nada aun… no podía, tenía que esperar un tiempo, estar más firme en el trabajo, cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres, demostrarles que era una persona responsable… y que si quería casarse joven era porque había encontrado al amor de su vida

Claro primero tendría que demostrarse él que si era el amor de su vida, y no mera atracción como le pasaba a los demás

Así que tenía que ir con calma

Durante los cursos se sentaban juntos y desde luego que le ayudaba a pararse, ayudándole con la silla y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar, ella le regalaba incontables sonrisas y agradecimientos

Él cuando veía algún florero, tomaba una flor del florero y se la entregaba a Sakura y un sinfín de detalles que tenían el uno con el otro

Pues Sakura también cuando podía ayudarlo le ayudaba… por ejemplo cuando no encontraba pluma para anotar algo, ella le ofrecía alguna

Detallitos que los dos tenían, detalles que se podía decir eran para conquistarse… pero los dos o más bien todos los veían como detalles de compañeros nada formal

Y aunque Sakura moría por cualquier insinuación personal y Syaoran se moría por hacer algo más personal los dos sabían que eso era imposible

Sakura… pues porque era solo un trato de jefe a empleada

Y Syaoran… bueno por lo antes mencionado… era joven y con muchas responsabilidades y se esperaba mucho de él

Y paso algo curioso… algo que ninguno de los dos noto… pero cuando estaban juntos se veían muy bien… como si fueran una pareja perfecta… como que si alguien trataba de separarlos estaría cometiendo un error

Sakura pensaba que cuando estaba con el joven Li pues nadie se acercaba a ella porque estaba con el jefe

Y desde luego Syaoran sabía que era el jefe y desde luego por eso nadie se acercaba a Sakura

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que era por que formaban una bonita pareja

Ni siquiera lo pensaron

Tuvieron muchas oportunidades en donde se tomaron de la mano… rápido y se soltaban

Para ayudarse a levantar, cuando se daban algo y se rozaban las manos, cuando la ayudaba a pasar a algún lado y la tomaba ligeramente de la cintura para guiarla… pequeños momentos, pequeños instantes… pero los dos los apreciaban mucho y los tratarían de guardar en el fondo de su corazón

Es más también hubo abrazos… si para felicitarla por su trabajo, para despedirse, o que se yo para que… es más no fueron los únicos que se abrazaron… se puede decir que fue cuando se otorgaron diplomas para reconocer los esfuerzos en sus trabajos

Todos los administrativos daban un abrazo o un apretón de manos a los que se les estaban dando los reconocimientos

Pero cuando Syaoran abrazo a Sakura para felicitarla el mundo desapareció… es más fueron 5 segundos más de lo normal lo que estuvieron abrazados… 5 segundos más de lo necesario… pero no les importo… a decir verdad a nadie… pues se veían muy bien juntos

Pero los cursos llegaron a su fin y con ellos todos regresaron a sus países de origen

Sakura regreso a Tomoeda, pues estaban en Tokio Japón, pero el joven Li regreso a Hong Kong que era en donde vivían y estaban las oficinas principales

Aunque Sakura regreso con un pequeño tesoro, todas las flores que el joven Li le había dado

Todas las había guardado entre los apuntes que traía… con forme se iban secando las metía entra las hojas de papel para conservarlas… quizás nunca lo volvería a ver… quizás solo lo podría ver como su jefe… pero sus tesoros no los iba a perder

Sus tesoros porque aparte de las flores, cuando le dieron su diploma y "su abrazo" también le dieron un hermoso ramo de flores

Quizás fue solo idea de ella, pero en el centro era el único ramo con una flor diferente, grande hermosa, que también tenía guardada, pero en esa flor tenía una pequeña nota que decía

"Con Amor para una persona muy especial Syaoran Li"

Era una nota personal… bueno quizás no… pero esa nota la conservaría toda la vida… se sentía la mujer más importante del mundo… el joven Li le había escrito una nota a ella… a Sakura Kinomoto

Y le ponía "Con Amor" quizás nunca tendría su amor de verdad pero soñar a nadie le hace mal

Está bien… a lo mejor nunca lo iba a volver a ver

No… si se seguía superando la invitarían el próximo año y de nuevo él podía ser su compañero… bueno su guarura… bueno lo que fuera… pero también estaría cerca de ella

Así que haría todo lo posible por ser la mejor en su departamento

Continuara:

Hoy miércoles 1 de abril de 2009 siendo las 3:22 de la tarde término este capítulo

Cuando estaba escribiendo lo de acercarse a Sakura y sentirse como si lo atrajera un imán… aunque parezca raro, me paso con un amigo de mi marido, lo estaba ayudando a buscar casa… no sé si estaba agradecido con migo por eso… pero sentía que si me acercaba un paso a él me jalaba como si fuera un imán y me iba a quedar pegada, algo bien raro, y que nunca he vuelto a sentir con nadie… es más a él lo vi muchas veces más… y nunca volví a sentir eso… pero en ese momento me costó trabajo mantenerme alejado de él

Besos:

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

P.D. agradezco todos sus comentarios y a la persona que me aconsejo lo de dividir el disco duro, muchas gracias ya me lo hicieron, espero no llevarme más sustos o si los tengo poder recuperar mi información. Muchas gracias por el consejo.

Y también a todas las personas que leen mis historias besos a todos

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 8

Así Sakura se dedicó a trabajar mucho para volver a ser invitada a los cursos que se realizaban anualmente con todos los mejores de todas las sucursales de la compañía en el mundo

Y si fue invitada y recibió su invitación con mucho gusto… pues existía una gran probabilidad de que el joven Li fuera de nuevo su guardaespaldas por así llamarlo

O lo que fuera, lo iba a tener de nuevo cerca e ilusionarse no le costaba nada

Bueno soñar nada más porque a lo largo de este año solo había visto al joven Li en dos ocasiones

Una en donde todos los representantes de departamento fueron a dar un informe respecto a sus departamentos

Y la segunda… bueno la segunda solo lo vio de lejos

Nunca debía olvidar que era su jefe y así como ella se sentía enamorada de él… había quien sabe cuántas mujeres en el mundo que se sentían igual que ella por el joven Li… o por lo menos en la empresa… nunca debía olvidar que era uno de los dueños y que desde luego nunca se iba a fijar en ella

Por su parte Syaoran estaba muy al pendiente de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, sus logros, sus avances y desde luego de todos sus pretendientes, no era que hubiera pedido una investigación a fondo sobre su vida amorosa

Pero siempre le comentaban quienes habían querido ser algo más que amigos para la señorita Kinomoto y que ella siempre contestaba que no

Y desde luego eso lo animaba a él porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella para que sus padres vieran que era una persona responsable y le permitieran casarse con ella

Ya tenía casi dos años trabajando en la empresa y había demostrado gran habilidad de mando y de manejo de los negocios… ahora si podía enfocarse a tratar más a fondo a la señorita Kinomoto, a conocerla de verdad, quizás al final del curso le pediría que fueran novios y si todo salía bien quizás para finales de mes se casarían

Sabía que no necesitaban un gran noviazgo para conocerse… que ellos congeniarían de inmediato… que su matrimonio sería perfecto y con eso en mente se fueron al aeropuerto para recibir a todas las diferentes delegaciones que llegaban

Todos fueron al hotel en donde se hospedarían y mientras cenaban se presentó un problema

El señor Li se empezó a sentir mal… desde luego todos pensaron en lo que estaban comiendo… aunque lo raro es que solo fue el señor Li el que se sentía mal

Empezó con un dolor muy raro… primero pensó en dolor de estómago… pero cuando se paró no podía pisar, había enfermería en el hotel para las emergencias y llevaron ahí al señor Li

Le realizaron un chequeo y se dieron cuenta que era apendicitis pues el dolor no era de estómago era un dolor raro que salía del ombligo, hacia la pierna derecha… y eso indicaba una apendicitis… es una operación de emergencia… sin complicaciones… pero si no se efectúa… se puede convertir en peritonitis y hasta causar la muerte

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces Syaoran pidió una ambulancia y salieron rumbo al hospital

Nadie sabía que hacer… todos estaban preocupados y no sabían que iban a hacer con los cursos

Los directivos pidieron calma a todos los presentes… que iban a tener que operar de emergencia al señor Li… pero que como detectaron a tiempo el problema, esperaban que no hubiera complicaciones

Desde luego la cena transcurrió en silencio y tención pues todos estaban preocupados por el dueño de la compañía

Por su parte Syaoran viendo partir la ambulancia se fue en su auto con su madre y sus hermanas rumbo al hospital

Bien quería ir en la ambulancia con su papá… o alguien de la familia… pero no se lo permitieron los paramédicos

Al llegar al hospital apenas si alcanzaron a ver a su papá pues ya lo estaban dirigiendo hacia la sala de operaciones

Les dijeron que la operación tardaría como una hora y media que si había complicaciones les avisarían

Y fue lo último que supieron… solo de vez en cuando preguntaban a las enfermeras para saber si sabían algo, pero recibían siempre la misma contestación

- "Está en operación"

Claro que por otra parte eso quería decir que todo iba bien, pues les dijeron que si algo salía mal les avisaban y como no les decían nada eso quería decir que todo iba bien

Una hora y media de espera… una hora y media de no saber nada, la hora y media más lenta que había transcurrido en su vida

Todos al menor movimiento saltaban para saber si alguien tenía noticias de cómo iba la operación y menciono todos porque aparte de la señora Li sus hijas con sus respectivos esposos y su hijo había un número importante de directivos de todas las compañías

En el hotel ya todos habían terminado de cenar y se habían retirado a descansar todos en espera de noticias, muchos les hubiera gustado también ir al hospital pero eran demasiados para ir

Así que solo les pidieron que se retiraran a descansar que cuando tuvieran noticias las comunicarían y así todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones

Después de una hora y media salió el cirujano para informarles del estado del paciente

Se encontraba en estos momentos en la sala de recuperación… que cuando despertara lo iban a tener otro rato observando y si se sentía bien y reaccionaba positivamente al tratamiento lo pasarían a piso a su recamara… pero como era de noche… pues no se iban a poder quedar porque no se permitían visitas

Así que solo se iba a poder quedar una persona para estar al pendiente del paciente

Así pues decidieron que Syaoran o más bien Syaoran decidió que él se iba a quedar en la noche para recibir a su padre y estar con él

Para que así todos descansaran pues al otro día empezaban las conferencias y tenían que estar descansados

Y su mamá se tendría que quedar a cuidar de su papá todo el día turnándose por ratos con sus hermanas… pero no podían descuidar los cursos y a tanta gente que dependían de ellos

Se tenían que mostrar seguridad… solo había sido un susto… pero nada importante y que la compañía desde luego no corría ningún problema porque al dueño le tuvieron que operar de emergencia, pero que no fue nada grave dentro de todo

Como en una función de circo "la función debe continuar"

Desde luego que en el momento que tuvieron noticias llamaron al hotel para avisar que todo estaba bien, para que todos se tranquilizaran

Y así la familia Li se dividió, la mayoría se fue a descansar, pero el joven Li se quedó a esperar a que su papá estuviera mejor para pasarlo a piso

Varios de los administrativos que estaban ahí le dijeron que si quería que alguien se quedara a hacerle compañía pero el joven Li no quiso que nadie se cansara, que tenían que enfrentar la situación juntos y que lo principal era darles confianza a los empleados, así que como ya sabían que solo era cosa de esperar pero que el señor Li estaba bien

Que informaran a todos y que al otro día él iba a estar ahí para dar comienzo a los cursos… que todo estaba bien

O al menos eso quería dar a entender a todos, para que se sintieran tranquilos, pero no sabía que hacer… todo estaba saliendo bien dentro de todo… pero ahora ya nada iba a salir como lo habían planeado y en verdad no se imaginaba cuanto le iba a afectar a él en particular esos cambios

Sus padres ya no iban a poder estar, sus hermanas y sus esposos, eran un gran apoyo pero al faltar sus padres toda la responsabilidad de los cursos y en cierta forma la fuerza de la compañía completa recaía en sus hombros… no sabía que iba a hacer pero tenía que ser fuerte por toda la familia y toda la compañía

Pasaron unas horas más cuando le avisaron que ya iban a trasladar a su padre a su cuarto

Desde luego que desde que vio la camilla en el pasillo ya no se separó de su padre

Todavía estaba muy dormido… medio abría los ojos… se sentía muy mareado y con nauseas

Le dijeron que lo más probable fuera que vomitara por que como había cenado y lo tuvieron que anestesiar para operarlo… que eso provocaba vomito en los pacientes por eso cuando una persona va a ser operada se pide que este en ayunas, pero en el caso del señor Li… como fue un problema repentino y fue una operación de emergencia pues no estaba en ayunas

Y desafortunadamente el señor Li se pasó gran parte de la madrugada vomitando ya no tenía nada en el estómago… pero los efectos de la anestesia y el dolor de la operación

Desde luego Syaoran estaba al pendiente de su padre para que no se ensuciara y no se moviera rápidamente… pues a pesar de los analgésicos por el esfuerzo del vomito le podía doler el abdomen o abrirse los puntos que le habían hecho

Y desde luego que le diera pequeños sorbos de un suero que le dejaron para que no se deshidratara… y empezara a recibir alimento en el estómago… tenía desde luego suero en el brazo y también tenía que estar al pendiente para que no se lo fuera a zafar

Su padre es muy tranquilo, con la fuerza necesaria para dirigir una compañía del tamaño de la que tenía… a decir verdad gracias a su forma de dirigir era que la compañía estaba en tantos países… y a pesar de ser tan grande se mantenía unida y muy fuerte

Pero en esos momentos bajo los efectos todavía de la anestesia… tenía que estar con muchos cuidados… pues se movía mucho y a la vez el moverse le hacía doler la herida

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana por fin se quedó tranquilo y se durmió, momento que aprovechó el joven también para descansar un momento, se sentía que le había pasado un tráiler por encima, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía muy cansado… estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama para que si su papá necesitara algo él lo sintiera

Pero el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido en la silla

Como a las 6:45 el señor Li se despertó… no sabía que había pasado… recordaba que estando cenando, le comenzó un dolor muy fuerte… recordaba la ambulancia, muchas luces, que le hablaban los doctores… y… ya no recordaba nada… ¿Qué había pasado?

Pero algo había pasado por que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, giro su cabeza y vio que Syaoran estaba dormido sentado en una silla al lado de la cama

Su hijo… lo que hubiera pasado, su hijo lo había cuidado… medio recordaba las veces que quiso vomitar… las veces que se quiso parar para irse… y las fuerzas con las que su hijo lo mantuvo en cama… también varias veces se quiso quitar el suero… levantando su mano viendo el suero, cuanto trabajo le había dado a su hijo, se veía cansado… se había quedado dormido en la silla a su lado

¿No se torcería del cuello en esa posición?, quiso moverlo ligeramente para enderezarle la cabeza pero sin despertarlo, pero solo tocarlo Syaoran despertó

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Syaoran sobresaltado despertándose y enderezándose en la silla

- Si hijo estoy bien… gracias por cuidarme –dijo el señor Li

- Papá no tienes que agradecerme nada… lo hice con mucho gusto –Syaoran sonriendo

- Lo se hijo… me puedes decir que paso… no recuerdo mucho más que un dolor muy fuerte en el abdomen –Sr. Li

- Estábamos todos cenando y de repente te quejaste de dolor de abdomen… te quisimos llevar a la enfermería pero ya no podías ni siquiera pisar… te llevamos a la enfermería entre el señor Chukichiro y yo… y ahí nos dijeron que tenías apendicitis y que necesitaban operarte de emergencia, llame a la ambulancia y aquí estas… después del susto que nos distes –Syaoran sonriendo

- Los cursos –dijo el señor Li

- No te preocupes… yo me encargo de ellos –Syaoran

- Pero tu ibas a cuidar a la señorita Kinomoto –Sr. Li

- No te preocupes… ya pensé en eso… el señor Chukichiro la puede cuidar por mi… ya sabes que es muy responsable y además no piensa en casarse… quizás sea "raro" pero pienso que él puede encargarse de cuidar a la señorita Kinomoto sin problemas –Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón… ¿sabes?… me gusta la señorita Kinomoto… independientemente de la atracción que despierta en todos los hombres… como nosotros en las mujeres… creo que es una mujer muy valiosa… es fuerte y muy responsable… me gusta para nuera –dijo el señor Li

- Y a mí me gustaría que fuera tu nuera… a decir verdad estaba planeando ya que iba a estar de nuevo cerca de ella pedirle que fuera mi novia… quizás tengamos que aplazar unos días esos planes… pero hay tiempo para eso… por el momento lo importante es que estas bien –dijo Syaoran rojo a más no poder pero sonriendo

Por lo visto su padre también se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la pequeña Sakura y eso lo animaba más… ni hablar tendría que aplazar las cosas pues nadie tenía planeado que su papá lo tuvieran que operar de emergencia, además ella había ignorado a todos… ¿qué peligro corría por esperar unos días más?

En eso entro su madre en la habitación

- ¿Cómo está el enfermito? –dijo la señora Li

- Hola amor… estoy bien… tu hijo me cuido muy bien… fui un paciente desastroso… pero tu hijo me supo controlar –sonrío el señor Li

- Que bueno hijo –acercándose a Syaoran y dándole un beso

- Bueno días mamá… ¿lista para cuidar de papá? –Syaoran

- Toda la vida he cuidado de tu padre… y cuando se enferma parece niño chiquito… así que no te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada –su madre sonriéndole

- Oye… yo no soy niño chiquito –el señor Li haciendo un puchero

- Vez –sonrío su mamá

- Me tengo que ir… todos deben esperar noticias de papá en la reunión –Syaoran

- Si hijo no te preocupes yo cuido de tu padre… el señor Wein te está esperando afuera para llevarte al hotel… estás cansado y no debes manejar –Sra. Li

- Gracias por pensar en todo… ¿me trae una muda de ropa? –Syaoran

- Desde luego hijo… pero descansa un rato y después vas a las conferencias –Sra. Li

- No te preocupes mamá… voy a estar bien… cuídate papá en la tarde te vengo a dar una vuelta –Syaoran

- Está bien hijo… y disculpa –Sr. Li

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Porque papá? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Por la responsabilidad que te deje… no quería que esto pasara –Sr. Li

- No te preocupes papá… nadie tenía planeado que te pusieras mal tan de repente… pero les voy a demostrar que puedo con la responsabilidad –Syaoran sonriendo

- Lo se hijo… eres muy responsable y sé que no habrá problemas… y no es que te corra pero apúrate –Sr. Li

- Esta bien… me voy cualquier cosa me hablan al celular… no lo voy a apagar por cualquier emergencia –Syaoran

- Está bien hijo… no te preocupes… pero yo creo que todo va a estar bien y por cierto… salúdame a la joven Kinomoto… me cae bien sabes –Sra. Li

- Lo mismo le dije yo –sonrío el señor Li

- Gracias –solo contesto Syaoran sintiendo el apoyo de sus padres

Y así se despidieron y Syaoran se fue rumbo al hotel donde serían los cursos

Llego al hotel, se bañó y se fue a desayunar… era temprano aunque no tanto, necesitaba tomarse una taza de café bien cargado para mantenerse despierto… cuando empezaran los cursos se podría retirar unas horas para dormir que bien que las necesitaba, pero primero tenía que dar el discurso de inauguración e informar a todos que su padre estaba bien

Desde luego que todo el mundo le preguntaba por la salud de su padre, hasta que el señor Wein se mantuvo más o menos cerca para que no le molestaran… él señor Wein informaba de la situación… pues el joven se estaba preparando para el discurso que daría

Pero eso si… le dijo que cuando el señor Chukichiro llegara que lo fuera a ver

Syaoran estaba ya casi terminando su desayuno cuando el señor Chukichiro se acercó al joven Li

- Me dijeron que me andaba buscando… ¿en qué puedo servirle? –Yue Chukichiro

- Buenos días señor Chukichiro… ¿puedo llamarlo Yue? –Syaoran

- Desde luego joven Li –Yue

- Llámame Syaoran por favor –Syaoran

- Disculpe… pero usted es uno de los dueños y yo no puedo –Yue

- Esta bien… en realidad le quería pedir un favor… algo particular –Syaoran

- Usted dirá joven –Yue

- Se trata de la señorita Kinomoto… ¿no sé si la recuerda? –Syaoran

- MMMM… me temo que no –Yue

- Entro a trabajar con nosotros hace más de año y medio –Syaoran

- MMMM disculpe pero no la recuerdo –Yue

- Estuvo con nosotros en los cursos del año pasado… de las empresas de Japón –Syaoran

- Aaaa disculpe… lo que pasa es que el año pasado tuve un problema y no pude ir a los cursos –Yue

- Eso lo explica… ya se me hacía raro un hombre que se olvidara de ella –Syaoran

- ¿Tan especial es? –Yue

- Me temo que si… y desafortunadamente muchos quieren formar pareja con la joven… pero aquí estamos para aprender… no para conquistar… y bueno le quiero pedir ¿que si la puede cuidar? –Syaoran

- Disculpe… ¿me está pidiendo que cuide de una mujer? –Yue

- Ya le dije que no es cualquier mujer y cuando la conozca me va a entender y cómo sé que usted no le interesa casarse… no creo que represente ningún problema… además se le pagara un bono extra por las molestias –Syaoran

- No hay problema… si usted lo dice quiere decir que es especial y con gusto lo hare –Yue

- Era algo que pensaba hacer yo personalmente… pero con lo que sucedió con mi padre… bueno me veo obligado a sustituirlo y no puedo cuidar de ella… solo le pido que los hombres no la molesten… y yo creo que con que se mantenga a su lado será más que suficiente –Syaoran

- No sé qué decir… no sé si sentirme alagado o insultado… pero no se preocupe yo me encargo de cuidar de la señorita… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama? –Yue

- Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto… y lo que pasa es que usted tiene una personalidad fuerte… transmite respeto… y así nadie va a molestar a la joven… no creo que represente tanto problema –Syaoran

- Le agradezco la confianza… pero tengo que dar una de las conferencias –Yue

- No se preocupe… durante los cursos no la molestan… más bien es en sus ratos libres… o sea que no necesita estar todo el tiempo con ella –Syaoran

- A bueno eso está bien –Yue

- Cuando termine el discurso de inauguración viene con migo para presentarlo con la señorita Kinomoto –Syaoran

- Está bien… lo busco para que me presente –Yue

- Gracias… nos vemos al rato –Syaoran

Y así se quedó solo para terminar su desayuno

Al rato en el auditorio del hotel, los 5 hermanos Li estaban al frente y desde luego el que empezó a hablar fue Syaoran

- Damas y caballeros… sean bien venidos a estos cursos que damos como premio a los mejores de las compañías de todo el mundo –Syaoran

- Como ya todos saben el día de ayer mi padre se sintió repentinamente mal y lo tuvieron que operar de emergencia –Shiefa

- Gracias a Dios todo salió bien… ya está fuera de peligro… pero por ese motivo nuestros padres no podrán estar con nosotros en los cursos –Faren

- Pero no se preocupen… pues todos sus hijos estamos aquí… Mi hermano Syaoran, Mi hermana Faren… Mi hermana Fuutie, mi hermana Shiefa y yo… Feimei Li y desde luego trataremos que estos cursos sean los mejores –Feimei

- Cuando tengan cualquier problema estamos cualquiera de nosotros para resolverlo… además de todos los administrativos de todas las diferentes regiones del planeta… sabemos que se notara la falta de nuestros padres… pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que todo salga bien así que declaramos estos cursos inaugurados –Syaoran

Y así se dio inicio a los cursos

Terminando la inauguración Syaoran vio que el señor Chukichiro lo esperaba y así fueron en busca de la delegación de Japón y la señorita Kinomoto

- Señorita Kinomoto… la estaba buscando –dijo Syaoran acercándose al grupo de Japón

- Aquí estoy señor… siento lo de su padre… pero ¿cómo se encuentra? –Sakura con la preocupación en su rostro

- Bien gracias… como dijimos todo salió bien –Syaoran sonriendo

- Perdón… no me exprese bien… ¿me refiero a como se encuentra usted? supe que se quedó toda la noche a cuidar de su padre y debe estar cansado –Sakura

Syaoran no lo podía creer… ella estaba preocupada por él… si lo estaba por su padre desde luego y todo el mundo le preguntaba por su padre… pero ella le estaba preguntando por él… nadie le había preguntado por él… nadie le había preguntado "¿Cómo se encuentra usted?"

En verdad esta chica era especial… lástima que no iba a poder cuidar de ella como lo habían planeado pero por unos días de espera no iba a pasar nada

Continuara:

Saludos a todos y gracias a todos los que me han agregado a autores favoritos, y esta historia a historias favoritas

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Saludos a mi tío Rafael que una navidad lo tuvieron que operar de emergencia de apendicitis

Y besos a toda la familia

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 9

Terminando la inauguración Syaoran vio que el señor Chukichiro lo esperaba y así fueron en busca de la delegación de Japón y la señorita Kinomoto

- Señorita Kinomoto… la estaba buscando –dijo Syaoran acercándose al grupo de Japón

- Aquí estoy señor… siento lo de su padre… pero ¿cómo se encuentra? –Sakura con la preocupación en su rostro

- Bien gracias… como dijimos todo salió bien –Syaoran sonriendo

- Perdón… no me exprese bien… ¿me refiero a como se encuentra usted? supe que se quedó toda la noche a cuidar de su padre y debe estar cansado –Sakura

Syaoran no lo podía creer… ella estaba preocupada por él… si lo estaba por su padre desde luego y todo el mundo le preguntaba por su padre… pero ella le estaba preguntando por él… nadie le había preguntado por él… nadie le había preguntado "¿Cómo se encuentra usted?"

En verdad esta chica era especial… lástima que no iba a poder cuidar de ella como lo habían planeado… pero por unos días de espera no iba a pasar nada pues siempre se negaba a aceptar a alguien en su vida

Por su parte Yue no sabía que pensar… estaba frente a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida

Él en particular era de una belleza rara… pues era albino, su piel era muy blanca y todo su cabello, cejas y bello eran blancos y sus ojos eran grises, siempre había muchas mujeres que querían estar con él… y a él le molestaban las mujeres fáciles

Claro no despertaba el interés en las mujeres como lo hacían los hombres Li y a decir verdad les tenía lástima porque si a él le molestaba las mujeres fáciles… debe de ser insoportable tener a todas las mujeres a su alrededor pendientes de ellos

Pero la mujer frente a él… era sorprendente… hermosa… se veía que era alguien sofisticada… pero a la vez sencilla, se veía que era frágil que necesitaba protección… pero a la vez reflejaba una fuerza muy especial

Ella debía ser la chica de la que sus compañeros hablaban… la chica que no quería un hombre en su vida así como él no quería una mujer en su vida

Y pensaba bien "él no quería" tiempo pasado porque ahora quería a esa mujer en su vida

- Gracias por preocuparse por mi señorita Kinomoto… pero no se apure… ahora me voy a dormir un rato mientras empiezan los cursos y me recuperaré –Syaoran sonriendo

- Que bueno –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa borrándose la preocupación de su rostro y viéndose encantadora

- Quisiera presentarle al señor Chukichiro señorita Kinomoto… La señorita Kinomoto señor Chukichiro –dijo Syaoran indicando con la mano al señor a su lado y después a Sakura

- Mucho gusto –contesto Sakura sonriendo

- El gusto es mío señorita Kinomoto –Yue también sonriendo

- Por las complicaciones con las que nadie contábamos… no voy a tener el placer de acompañarla… pero el señor Chukichiro la va a acompañar –Syaoran

- No se hubiera molestado… mis compañeros me pueden cuidar a la perfección… además que yo me cuido muy bien –Sakura

Yue no sabía que pensar… de una manera muy sutil lo estaban rechazando

A él… o sea las mujeres darían lo que fuera por que él les hiciera caso… y ella lo estaba rechazando

"RECHAZANDO"

- Pero por petición especial de los dueños… yo le voy a hacer compañía… o ¿va a rechazar una orden directa de los dueños? –dijo Yue

Esa señorita iba a ser un reto personal para él

Syaoran miro raro a Yue

¿Qué pretendía?

- No es una orden Sr. Chukichiro y si la señorita no lo quiere… no tiene por qué hacerle compañía –dijo Syaoran

- Desde luego que no necesito que me cuiden… no tiene por qué molestarse… yo me puedo cuidar sola –Sakura molesta viendo a Yue

- Si… lo se… y la felicito… pero sería un honor para mí cuidar de usted… desde luego si no le molesta… y por otro lado el señor Li estaría tranquilo –Yue

- ¿Tranquilo? –pregunto Sakura

- Los señores Li tienen complicaciones con las que no contábamos nadie ¿le gustaría agregar más preocupaciones al negarse a que alguien esté al pendiente de usted? –Yue

- Pero –Sakura

Tratando de decir algo para que no la obligaran a aceptar a semejante engreído

¿Quién se creía?

- Ya sabemos que usted se puede cuidar bien… pero no está de más alguien que este a su lado… no le estamos pidiendo matrimonio ¿verdad? solo le pedimos que acepte mi compañía solo por el tiempo que dure el curso para que no la molesten –Yue

- No quiero que sea una complicación… si le molesta a la señorita… no hay necesidad en que la cuides –Syaoran serio

Yue se le quedo viendo muy serio a Sakura como diciendo

¿Te sigues negando?

- Esta bien… acepto que me cuide… y no se preocupe señor Li… voy a estar bien –Sakura resignada respirando hondo

Yue sonrió muy sutilmente había ganado esa batalla, quien se creía esa mujer que era para rechazarlo a él… "A ÉL"

- Disculpe señor Li… nos tenemos que ir ya para el primer curso… le robo a la señorita Kinomoto –la gerente de personal

Tomando del brazo a Sakura para llevársela y que estaba más o menos cerca para estar al pendiente por si necesitaban algo

- Desde luego… no hay problema y gracias señorita Kinomoto por aceptar… me quedo tranquilo –Syaoran

Aunque sentía que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida

En un principio pensó en que era buena idea encargarle a la señorita Kinomoto a Chukichiro… pero viendo la resistencia de ella para con el señor Chukichiro

Ya no sabía si había hecho bien… quizás si la hubiera dejado sola… si efectivamente hubiera confiado en sus compañeros y en ella para cuidarla

¿Qué era esto que ahora sentía?

- No se preocupe señor Li… yo la cuido… ahora le recomiendo que descanse –Yue

- Gracias… te la encargo… y no quiero problemas –Syaoran

- No se preocupe… va a estar bien… me retiro para estar cerca de la señorita Kinomoto –Yue

- Esta bien… necesito descansar… al rato te veo para ver cómo están –Syaoran

- No se preocupe… ella no le va a dar ninguna queja… va a estar bien –Yue

Yendo por el camino donde se fue Sakura

- Espero no haya complicaciones –Syaoran

Dándose la vuelta rumbo hacia el hall para tomar el elevador para ir a las recamaras del hotel para descansar un rato que buena falta le hacía

Aunque se sentía raro, había escogido a Chukichiro porque sabía que no le gustaban las mujeres o por lo menos no mantenía ninguna relación con alguna mujer

Aunque no sabía por qué, en un momento pensó que le gustaban los hombres, pero desde luego que tampoco lo había visto con algún hombre

En los informes que tenía de la empresa sabía que seguido salía con varios compañeros de trabajo los viernes en la noche para divertirse, salía con alguna chica ocasionalmente pero nada permanente

Y le habían comentado que no le interesaba casarse

¿Por qué?

No lo sabían pero ese fue un motivo por lo que decidió que fuera el Sr. Chukichiro quien la cuidara… aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera una buena idea

Por su parte la gerente le pregunto a Sakura

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –la gerente

- Que el señor Li me puso niñero –dijo Sakura molesta

- ¿Niñero?

- Si… niñero… yo que pensé que me iba a cuidar de nuevo el señor Li y ahora me tiene que cuidar un presumido –Sakura

- ¿Te iba a cuidar el señor Li?

- Bueno yo tenía esa esperanza… como el año pasado me cuido… bueno… yo pensé… pero con lo que le paso a su padre… ahora ya no puede… pero no le basto con no poder… consiguió alguien que lo reemplazara –Sakura

Sonrosada por tener la esperanza de que el joven Li la cuidara y a la vez muy molesta por que a primera viste el Sr. Chukichiro parecía un engreído

- Ya veo –gerente

- Cómo odio a los hombres y más a los que se sienten con algún derecho sobre mi… me tratan como si fuera retrasada mental –Sakura molesta

- No te preocupes… todos te vamos a cuidar… y no va a hacer falta que ese señor este cerca de ti –gerente

- Me choca esta atracción que despierto en los hombres… si no fuera por eso –Sakura

- Pues si… pero tienes que aprender a vivir con eso –gerente

- Ya lo sé –Sakura muy seria

Yue por su parte se mantuvo alejado de Sakura para vigilarla de lejos… no quería hostigarla estando cerca de ella y sí quería que ella se fijara en él, tenía que tener cuidado de no molestarla y alejarla de él

Aunque sus intenciones fueron cortadas casi de inmediato pues a pesar que en la mesa en donde se sentó Sakura, había puras mujeres… varios de los compañeros de otros países se acercaban según muy disimuladamente a la mesa de Sakura para hablar con ella

Pretextos sobraban

- ¿Disculpen?… ¿no tendrán un lápiz que les sobre?

- ¿Disculpen?… ¿Tienen goma?…

- ¿Disculpen?…

- ¿Disculpen?…

- ¿Disculpen?…

A cual más resultaba que se les había olvidado algo… y desde luego todo lo tenía la señorita Sakura… y literalmente Sakura sacaba lápices, gomas, chicles, etc. Etc. de su bolsa

Ya sabía más o menos que le pedían siempre para tratar de hablar con ella y siempre cargaba con un montón de cosas para al entregárselos ya no tener pretexto de que le siguieran haciendo platica

Aunque cualquier pretexto para hablar con ella era bueno

Desde luego Yue ya entendía cuál era la preocupación del señor Li para que no la dejaran sola o sea ni siquiera podía prestar mucha atención al curso

Pero algo curioso pasaba o más bien noto y fue que a pesar de que cualquier hombre que estaba cerca de ella quería hablar con ella… ella les contestaba amablemente… no lo podía creer… con él había sido grosera… pero con todos los demás era ¿cortes?

Esto se lo tendría que explicar

Tomo una silla que había cerca, la puso al lado de ella y se sentó

- Disculpe por tener que sentarme aquí… pero veo que no la dejan tranquila –Yue

- Me gustaría que otro me dejara tranquila –Sakura

- Sobre eso me gustaría también conversar… pero por el momento hay que prestar atención a lo que nos están diciendo –dijo Yue señalando al frente

- Esta bien –solo contesto Sakura de mala gana

Yue solo sonrió pero ya no dijo nada y si… al sentarse junto a Sakura los hombres dejaron de acercarse y Sakura pudo prestar atención al curso

Continuara:

Ojala les esté gustando

Besos Amelia Salazar

Miércoles 15 de abril de 2009

Revisada 19 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo: 10

Cuando termino el curso Sakura quiso alejarse de Yue… pero Yue la alcanzo a tomar del brazo para que no huyera

- Tengo una misión y aunque a mí no me guste y a usted tampoco… tenemos que entregar buenas cuentas –dijo Yue apretando su mano en su codo

- Puedo cuidarme sola –Sakura protesto

- Tal como lo hizo hace rato… sabe yo tenía toda la intención de vigilarla de lejos… pero vi que eso era imposible… y como puede ver… hay varios compañeros dispuestos a acercarse a usted en el momento que yo me aleje de usted –Yue

Y si… Sakura lo sabía y lo veía, varios hombres tratando de acercarse a ella… pero como paso con el señor Li… se mantenían algo alejados por que el señor Chukichiro serio, enérgico y además con cara de pocos amigos estaba con ella

Ni hablar… si quería aprender algo de los cursos que fueron a tomar tendría que aceptar tenerlo cerca, aunque no tan cerca, Sakura soltándose el brazo que Chukichiro le tenía tomado

- Disculpe… como se lo dije… no quiero causarle problemas –Sakura molesta

- Tendré que afrontarlo… pero a nadie le viene mal un dinero extra en el trabajo –Yue

- ¿Dinero extra? –Sakura sorprendida

- ¿No lo sabía?… me van a pagar un dinero extra por cuidarla… o ¿se cree tan importante que todos los hombres van a estar rendidos a sus pies nada más por verla? –Yue

Con una sonrisa burlona viendo primero asía otro lado y luego viéndola a ella a los ojos

Sakura no supo que contestar

Desde la adolescencia todos los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino querían tener algo con ella… la veían como un trofeo… como un premio… y a la vez la veían como alguien sin cerebro… alguien de quien presumir… alguien que debería estar satisfecha de que se fijaran en ella… alguien que a pesar de su belleza todos la querían hacer sentir como la mujer más fea del planeta y que ella les debía agradecer que se habían fijado en ella

Y a pesar de todo… todos los hombres la querían, no los podía entender… pero con todos los hombres le pasaba igual

Pero nunca se había cruzado con un hombre al que no le causara ese efecto, quien la viera diferente a todos los demás hombres que la conocían… quizás él era el hombre diferente que estaba destinado para ser su pareja

Como su mamá le había dicho, ella también tuvo ese problema, hasta el día que conoció a su papá

En él no causaba el efecto que causaban en todos los hombres y sin pensarlo demasiado se casaron… y ya tenían ¿cuánto?… 26 años de casados y de feliz matrimonio

Quizás el señor Chukichiro estaba destinado para ella… así como su padre lo estuvo para su madre… y sin pensarlo Sakura sonrío

Al ver su sonrisa Yue sintió que volvió a ganar otro punto con ella… el simular que no lo atraía como a todos los demás parecía que funcionaba y de eso se iba a agarrar para tratar de conquistarla, de conocerla más a fondo por que no sabía por qué… pero quería que ella fuera su pareja… su mujer

"SU ESPOSA"

En verdad esta chica hechizaba a los hombres… porque él en su vida había sentido algo así por una mujer… y deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera su mujer… SU ESPOSA y demostrar a todo el mundo que cuando llega el amor todo es posible… incluso para él

La madre de Yue le había dicho muchas veces que intentara enamorarse… que es un sentimiento muy bonito, que aunque fuera una vez en su vida, pero que era algo que tenía que conocer

No era por hablar mal de su padre… pero cuando estaban recién casados eran una pareja muy feliz, que desafortunadamente tuvieron problemas porque no quería tener hijos… y desde luego que su padre se lo gritaba muchas veces

- "Que eran un matrimonio feliz hasta que su madre resulto embarazada"

- "Que si no hubiera sido por él… ellos hubieran vivido mucho muy felices"

Y desde luego gritarle esas cosas a un niño que desde luego no pidió venir

"A un niño"

Desde luego que era para traumar a cualquiera

Por eso por más que su mamá le insistía que se casara y tuviera hijos y tuviera una familia feliz

Él siempre se había RESISTIDO… no creía simplemente en el amor

Y desde luego que si encontraba a alguna mujer que estuviera dispuesto a casarse con él… le diría que definitivamente no iban a tener hijos… que eso lo olvidara… si lo amaba… no le iban a exigir que fuera padre

Desde luego que nunca pensó en encontrarse con una mujer que lo atrajera tanto como Sakura

Por el amor de dios… tenía que hacer algo

"Que algo"

Tendría que hacer todo para que ella le hiciera caso, pues ya sabía de antemano que todos los hombres solteros… si no también algunos casados iban a intentar acercarse a ella para ser cualquiera de ellos el elegido por la señorita

Que Dios lo ayudara

Sin darse cuenta ya había llamado la atención de ella al fingir que estaba haciendo el trabajo de cuidarla por el dinero que le iban a pagar

Y eso llamo la atención de Sakura… ella quería a alguien que no se fijara en ella… alguien que la ignorara

"Amor apache"

Como dicen pero si eso era lo que quería… eso él se lo iba a dar

Y así Yue le tomo de nuevo del brazo y la acompaño al otro curso

Cuando se sentaron metió su mano en la bolsa de su saco y vio que tenía unos dulces, los cuales había tomado de su recamara que habían dejado las personas del hotel

- ¿No quieres uno? –Yue enseñándole los dulces que sostenía en su mano

Sakura no sabía que pensar

¿Le estaba ofreciendo un dulce?

A ella le encantaban los dulces pero casi siempre ella se los compraba

Nunca nadie se los ofrecía, no sabía por qué pero los dulces no entraban en las cosas que le ofrecían para conquistarla

- Gracias… me encantan los dulces –Sakura tomando un dulce

- Ho… a mí también… es bueno saberlo –Yue cogiendo otro dulce y guardándose el resto en su bolsillo

Sin pensarlo Yue empezó a tener pequeños detalles con Sakura

Cómo cuando se le termino la tinta de su pluma antes de que ella pudiera buscar otra en su bolso Yue le entrego una que tenía en el bolsillo de su saco

No le dijo nada, solo se lo dio… Yue no era una persona que se distinguiera mucho por su caballerosidad… pero la señorita Kinomoto le hacía ser caballeroso sin darse cuenta

Y eso le gustaba a Sakura

Todo el día estuvieron juntos… desde luego ningún hombre se acercó por que al ver a Yue… bueno sentían cierto temor y desde luego todos se mantenían a distancia de la joven más deseada de la compañía

Bueno casi todos porque todos los compañeros de Yue de Hong Kong que lo conocían bien y sabían que era un incasable pues estaban haciendo planes para ver como Yue les presentaba a la señorita

Y a cual más querían intentar hacer algo para que su "amigo Yue" les presentaran a la joven… y desde luego les hablara bien de cualquiera de ellos que darían lo que fuera porque ella les hiciera caso

El primer día se puede decir que paso con tranquilidad, Yue solo se separaba de Sakura cuando iban al baño… pero nada más, el resto del tiempo estuvieron juntos

A Sakura eso le gustaba, que la cuidara alguien que no estuviera interesado en ella era algo nuevo y ella se sentía muy bien

Yue por su parte se sentía extraño… siempre que salía con alguna mujer… bueno solo la veía como una acompañante, alguien con quien disfrutar del momento, pero nada más, en cambio con Sakura se sentía diferente, le gustaba estar con ella, acompañarla… si le molestaba el que todos los demás lo miraran feo por estar junto a la señorita más bonita de la compañía… pero a la vez se sentía especial… capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella

Cuando tenían que ir al baño… bueno Sakura entraba al baño de mujeres junto con sus amigas y Yue iba al baño de los hombres, en donde varios de sus compañeros le insistían que se las presentara

Yue no decía nada… solo que el señor Li le había pedido de favor que la cuidara y desde luego eso incluía no presentarle a medio mundo

Y por más cosas que le pedían sus amigos Yue simplemente se negó

Al otro día desde temprano Yue estaba esperando a Sakura fuera de su habitación

- No tenías por qué esperarme aquí afuera… bien podíamos vernos en el comedor

- Si tienes razón… pero de esta habitación al comedor del hotel… es una buena distancia… y desde luego te puedes encontrar con un sinfín de compañeros… todos tratando de hablar con tigo… y como a mí me están pagando para ser tu guardaespaldas… lo menos que puedo hacer y vigilarte bien… ¿no crees? –Yue

- Bueno… si es tu deber… está bien –Sakura empezando a caminar rumbo a los ascensores junto con sus compañeras

Y dicho y hecho… muchos compañeros salían de sus habitaciones a la misma hora que la joven Kinomoto… pero como veían que ya estaba el señor Chukichiro con ella solo le dirigían un

- Buenos días

- Buenos Días –solo contestaban los demás

Yue tenía razón… si no hubiera ido por ella… ahora estarían tratando de convencerla que ellos eran los hombres de su vida

Si no lo supiera, siempre le pasaba lo mismo… todos los hombres eran los únicos buenos para ella, a decir verdad el año anterior el joven Li

Bueno cuido de ella pero ya en los lugares en donde todos se reunían pero en los trayectos, pues siempre trataban de hablar con ella, a diferencia de Yue que no se separó de ella hasta que la dejo en su habitación y ahora en la mañana

Era agradable verlo al salir de su habitación, era extraño ver a alguien pendiente de ella por otros motivos que no fuera el acosarla

Acompaño a la señorita Kinomoto y sus amigas a desayunar y luego tomaron varios cursos, desde luego varios de sus compañeros solo rondaban a la señorita Kinomoto… no sabía que pretendían… bueno si… todos querían ser presentados con ella, pero él ya se había negado, pero claro la esperanza muere al último… e iban a hacer todo lo que podían por hablar con ella

Y Bueno la ocasión se les presento cuando fue el turno de que Yue diera una de las conferencias

Yue no quería o más bien quería llevarse a Sakura junto a él

Pero eso era exagerar… la tenía que dejarla sola durante el tiempo de su conferencia y ni hablar… sabía que sus compañeros y algunos más iban a aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar con ella

- Te tengo que dejar… es mi turno de dar esta conferencia –había dicho Yue

- Estaré bien… no pasa nada –sonrío Sakura

¿En qué momento se habían empezado a hablar de tú?

No lo sabía pero le gustaba… sentirse parte de él le gustaba

Y desde luego aunque Sakura fue rodeada por sus amigas y algunos compañeros

Bueno varios de los del grupo de Hong Kong consiguieron asientos al lado del grupo donde se sentó la señorita Kinomoto

Desde luego que lo hicieron con maña… que Yue no se enterara donde se iban a sentar y en el momento que vieron a Yue alejarse de la señorita de inmediato tomaron asiento junto a la señorita Kinomoto

- Vemos que le han puesto guardaespaldas –dijo uno de ellos

- Pues si… para mantenerme a salvo de personas como ustedes –contesto Sakura

Era una manera muy rara de acercarse a ella y la sintió agresiva

¿Qué pretendían?

- Está por empezar la conferencia –dijo uno de los compañeros de Sakura también viendo mal la forma de hablar con Sakura

- Perdón… es solo que pensamos que a la señorita le gustaría saber que pierde el tiempo con el señor Chukichiro

- ¿Disculpe? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Que pierde el tiempo con el señor Chukichiro, él es una persona incasable

- Pero yo no estoy aquí para conseguir a alguien con quien casarme –contesto de inmediato Sakura

- La señorita tiene razón… si ella quisiera conseguir esposo… ya habría aceptado a cualquiera de sus pretendientes de Japón… no tiene por qué venir a estos cursos para buscar marido –la gerente de personal de Japón

- Bueno… nosotros solo queríamos informarle que perdía su tiempo al fijarse en alguien como Chukichiro, pues él nunca ha pensado en vivir con alguien y mucho menos en casarse

- Bueno en ese caso gracias por la información… y me deja más tranquila el saber que me cuida una persona que no tiene intereses matrimoniales de mí, ni de nadie… saben es un gran alivio por que como ya comento la gerente… no vine aquí interesada en buscar esposo y hasta el momento no me interesa –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

¿Qué se creían estos?

- O pensaban que como el señor Chukichiro no ha pensado en casarse ¿yo podría interesarme en cualquiera de ustedes? ¿Habiendo tantos hombres entre los que puedo elegir?

- Discúlpenos –solo contestaron los dos alejándose

Habían perdido su oportunidad de tratar de hacerse sus amigos, pensaron que diciéndole que Chukichiro nunca se iba a casar con nadie

Bueno ellos tendrían una oportunidad

Pero ahora se daban cuenta de que estaban equivocados, muy equivocados, los comentarios de que ella no aceptaba a nadie… eran ciertos y viéndolo por otro lado… la señorita Kinomoto y el señor Chukichiro bueno hacían buena pareja pues ninguno de los dos pensaban en casarse

CONTINUARA:

Gracias por sus comentarios

Saludos a mis primas y primos, mis hermanas y mis sobrinos que según quieren leer esta historia pero nunca las leen, soy muy infantil para los justos de ellos

Saludos y besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 19 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 11

A Sakura ese comentario de que el señor Chukichiro no quería casarse la hizo ponerse triste, no es que quisiera casarse con él… aunque bueno si lo había pensado pues se imaginaba que sería una persona parecida a su padre

Pero nunca se esperó encontrar a otra persona que tampoco quisiera casarse

Ella si quería casarse pero siempre decía que no porque todos los hombres la trataban igual

En cambio Yue

Él la trataba diferente… igual que el joven Li

¿Pero? ¿Qué posibilidades tenia que el joven Li se fijara en ella como mujer y no como una empleada?

En realidad veía muchísimas más posibilidades de que Yue se fijara en ella que el joven Li

Aunque ahora… se sentía algo deprimida por saber que Yue tampoco se quería comprometer con nadie

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Yue desde luego que vio que sus compañeros se acercaron a hablar con Sakura… pero algo paso por que después de que vio que varios de los compañeros de Sakura se levantaron vio que sus compañeros se retiraron

A lo largo de su conferencia vio como se le acercaban otros compañeros… pero como el primer día solo entregaba lo que le solicitaban… aunque vio que no hablaba, que solo lo miraba a él y lo veía muy sería

Dos horas… dos horas de infierno sintió que vivió por estar lejos de Sakura, no había hablado con nadie solo lo miraba a él

Pero se le hicieron eternas esas dos horas

Termino la conferencia y contesto las preguntas que le hicieron y a la primera oportunidad que se le presento se fue a su lugar al lado de Sakura

- ¿Cómo estás? –fue la pregunta de Yue cuando se acerco

- Bien… por que iba a ser de otro modo –contesto Sakura

- No se… te note extraña durante la conferencia y bueno eso me preocupa –Yue

- No… no me pasa nada –Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa

Sonrisa que desde luego Yue supo que estaba fingiendo

Algo le pasaba e iba a averiguarlo

Y aparentemente todo siguió normal, aunque Sakura se notaba extraña, no sabía que hacer

Así terminaron los cursos de ese día y bueno Yue quiso dar solución al problema que se notaba que tenía Sakura y que desde luego él quería saber para ayudarla

Así que decidió que tenían que tener una conversación en privado con la señorita Kinomoto

- Disculpe, señora gerente… veo que se preocupa mucho por la señorita Kinomoto… y después que di la conferencia la he notado extraña… la traje hace un momento… pero me quede con la tentación de que le pasa algo… y bueno me gustaría hablar con ella… y quisiera pedirle permiso para que le permitiera salir con migo a tomar un café… o algo –Yue

Pidió permiso a la gerente cosa que le sorprendió y desde luego le gusto pues Sakura desde luego que era mayor de edad y ella podía tomar sus decisiones

Pero el señor Chukichiro le estaba pidiendo permiso a su jefa, no quería que hablaran de él ni que pensaran mal de él… ese detalle hablaba muy bien del señor

- Desde luego que si… voy a hablar con ella, si me permite un momento –la gerente entrando en la habitación de Sakura

Un momento después la gerente salió para avisarle que en un momento Sakura se cambiaba de ropa y que saldría con mucho gusto

Y si en 10 minutos Sakura ya salía con un vestido de noche, ligero, elegante pero no muy formal

Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa… se puede decir que era su primer cita… su primer cita… ¿en cuántos años?

Ni idea… pero en realidad de no ser que saliera en grupo con sus compañeros… pues simplemente no salía

Y ahora Yue le había pedido permiso a su gerente para que saliera con él

Que detalle tan bonito… quizás le dio miedo pedírselo a ella directamente… aparte que era más formal si alguien más sabía que salían

Ya las conferencias habían terminado era algo tarde las 10 de la noche pero no tan noche y bien podía salir un rato a platicar con Yue

No sabía que hacer… no sabía si comentarle lo que le habían dicho… pero… como deseaba estar cerca de él, saber que problemas tenia para decidir no casarse, era una decisión rara y ella quería saber ¿por qué?

- Buenas noches –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Sonrisa que sorprendió a Yue y le dieron tantas ganas de tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y decirle

- "Pequeña… todo está bien… no te preocupes"

Y besarla… besarla hasta que le dijera

"Si Yue quiera estar contigo"

- Buenas noches Sakura… le preguntaba a tu gerente si te permitía salir un rato con migo –dijo Yue

- Si… me informo y desde luego que me gustaría mucho salir contigo –Sakura

Y así los dos salieron

- No sé qué se te antoja… ¿un café?... ¿un helado? –Yue

- Hace calor… un helado estaría bien… pero ¿no es noche para un helado? –Sakura

- Conozco una cafetería en donde también venden unos ricos helados ¿quieres ir a ese lugar?… no es muy lejos de aquí… podemos ir caminando –Yue

- Es una buena idea… sirve que nos desentumimos un rato de tanto rato que hemos estado sentados

- Por este lado –indico Yue el camino saliendo del hotel

- ¿Te gusta caminar? –pregunto Yue

- Si… me gusta hacer deporte… aunque no lo puedo hacer sola –contesto Sakura

- ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo sola? –pregunto Yue sorprendido

- No… no puedo… por mi problema –Sakura

- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad? –Yue

- Desde luego que no… mi problema… mi problema… es el efecto que causo en los hombres… ¿No sabias eso? –Sakura

- AAAAA…. Ese problema… el joven Li me hablo algo de él… ¿en serio todos los hombres están detrás de ti? –Yue con cara sorprendido

- Bueno… creo que ese efecto no lo causo en ti –Sakura dijo muy bajito… más bien para ella misma pero Yue la alcanzo a escuchar

- ¿En serio todos los hombres están detrás de ti? –volvió a preguntar Yue

Fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que dijo… su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla

- En casi todos –solo contesto Sakura

- Debe ser molesto… los señores Li tienen creo que un problema por el estilo… todas las mujeres están detrás de ellos… es un problema de familia… ¿creo? –Yue

Indicándole un pequeño café a un costado de la calle en donde entraron pero a la vez vio que Sakura se sonrojaba a la mención de los Li

O sea a ella también le gustaba el joven Li… tenía que hacer algo… si ella se fijaba en el joven Li desde luego él no tendrían ninguna esperanza de que ella lo aceptara

- Si… mi mamá también tuvo ese problema –dijo Sakura

- Aaaa –dijo Yue mientras retiraba una silla de una mesa ofreciéndole el asiento a Sakura

Ella se sentía alagada con el trato que tenía con sus amigos bueno… no incluía el ayudarlas a sentarse… o a pararse, cosa que Yue hacía con ella

A decir verdad Yue tenía una cantidad impresionante de detalles con ella, que el año anterior… bueno los había tenido el joven Li

Pero durante el año que paso solo lo había visto dos veces… pero no le había dirigido la palabra a ella directamente

¿Qué esperanzas podía tener con el joven Li?

- No me digas que tú eres una de tantas mujeres enamorada de los Li y que conste que digo de los Li… porque creo que todos los hombres de la familia tienen ese efecto en las mujeres –Yue sonriéndole

- El señor Li no me causo ese efecto –dijo seria Sakura

- O sea que el joven Li si –dijo Yue con burla

Sakura se sonrojo completa… Yue ¿era adivino?

Se acercó un mesero

Sakura pidió un helado especial del cual había una foto encima de la mesa y Yue también pidió otro helado pero diferente, quizás podrían compartirse los helados

- No me digas que tú eres una de tantas mujeres que harían cualquier cosa por que el joven Li les prestara atención –Yue sonriendo

- El año pasado él fue el que me cuido –dijo Sakura a su favor

- Y si no hubiera pasado el problema del señor Li… quizás ahora te estaría cuidando… pero no te has puesto a pensar que es solo porque ellos tienen el mismo problema que tú… y saben a la perfección lo que es ser acosados… y quizás por eso el joven Li te presto atención durante el año… para que no te sintieras tan acosada como lo está él -Yue

- No –Sakura

- ¿No qué? –Yue

- Al joven Li no lo vi durante el año que paso… solo lo vi dos veces pero de lejos –Sakura

- ¿No te llamo, no te busco, no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ti? –Yue sorprendido

¿Cómo podía alguien que la conocía ser tan indiferente con ella?

- Pues no… ningún intento –Sakura medio sonriendo

Que tonta era, que ilusiones tan estúpidas, que al joven Li le gustaba… que Ilusa

- Bueno eso indica que solo te cuido porque saben el efecto que causas en los hombres y lo molesto que es eso… pero –Yue

- Creo que tienes razón –suspiro Sakura

En ese momento llego el mesero con los helados, los dos de veían deliciosos

- Gracias –dijeron los dos al mesero cuando puso sus órdenes frente a ellos

- Sakura… él es el dueño de la compañía… puede tener a quien quiera… mujeres muy sofisticadas… a su altura… tu quien eres… eres alguien destacada… muy destacada por cierto… por eso fuiste invitada al curso cómo los demás… pero dime… ¿Qué posibilidades tienes de que el joven Li se fije en ti? sí hay mujeres más importantes que tú en la misma compañía… simplemente tu jefa de personal… es una mujer muy bonita y no es casada… en un momento dado yo creo que ella tiene más posibilidades que tu… pero también lo dudo mucho –Yue viéndola serio

- Y tu serias un mejor candidato ¿no es así? –dijo Sakura sarcástica señalándolo con la cuchara de helado que estaba comiendo

- ¿YYYOOOOOO? estas loca… yo no me voy a casar nunca –dijo Yue soltando una carcajada, tenía que tener cuidado… mucho cuidado

Sakura solo lo veía sorprendida

- Entonces es verdad –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué es verdad? –la vio Yue intrigado

- Lo que tus compañeros nos dijeron… que no piensas casarte –Sakura

- Si… es verdad… no creo en el matrimonio… ni en el amor… ni nada que se le parezca –Yue poniéndose serio

- ¿Pero por qué? –Sakura sorprendida

- Es una larga historia de la que prefiero no hablar –dijo Yue

- Mmm –solo contesto Sakura dirigiendo su vista al helado frente a ella y tomando otro poco de él… volviéndose a ver la tristeza reflejado en su rostro

Con que eso era lo que la tiene preocupada, pensó Yue sintiendo que ganaba otro punto a su favor

Por un rato estuvieron los dos callados solo comiendo de sus helados

- Mis padres son divorciados –dijo Yue de repente

- ¿Disculpa? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Mis padres son divorciados por eso no me quiero casar –volvió a decir Yue

- Hay mucha gente divorciada… y se vuelven a casar… y sus hijos también… ¿porque tú no? –Sakura

- Es que no quiero sufrir ni hacer sufrir a alguien que este a mi lado –Yue

- Y como sabes que vas a sufrir si te casas –Sakura

- Bueno… eso no lo sé… pero no me quiero arriesgar –Yue

- Pero si encuentras a tu pareja indicada no creo que tengas problemas –Sakura

- Tu pareja indicada… eso fue lo que pensaron mis papás cuando se casaron que eran una pareja perfecta… y bueno lo fueron… fueron muy felices hasta que mi mamá me encargo –Yue algo melancólico

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Que mis padres eran muy felices hasta que mi mamá quedo embarazada de mi –Yue

- Pero ¿cómo?... si los hijos son la felicidad de los matrimonios –Sakura sorprendida

- De casi todos… pero cuando mi padre supo que mi madre estaba embarazada… no pudo con la responsabilidad… y ahí empezaron los problemas hasta que mi mamá decidió que era demasiado y se divorciaron –Yue

- No sé qué decirte… tienes buenos motivos para rechazar el matrimonio, pero no se me hace justo –Sakura

- Justo… sabes lo horrible que es que tu padre te grite que si no hubiera sido por ti su matrimonio sería el más feliz del planeta… que si tu madre no se hubiera embarazado como él se lo había dicho… ellos tendrían muchas cosas… carros, casas, cosas que hacer… pasear… salir a bailes y quien sabe que tantos lugares a donde ir que por mi culpa ya no pudieron ir –Yue

- Mis papás se quieren mucho y no por tenerme a mi… dejaron de hacer todas esas cosas… ¿Qué no sabe tu papá que para eso existen las niñeras?… se les pueden contratar por horas… para que vallan al cine o a cualquier lado donde no puedan llevar niños, y ellos te cuidan para que ellos se diviertan y a la vez estén tranquilos de que sus hijos están bien cuidados –Sakura

- ¿Y darle una solución a los problemas que les cause? -Yue sonriendo

- ¿Pero tu mamá no te decía nada? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… siempre me demostró que me quería muchísimo… es más después del divorcio ella se encargó de mi sin pedirle un solo centavo a él… ya que se quejaba tanto de mi… ella no acepto ni un centavo para mi cuidado… decía que yo era solo su hijo… que él se olvidara de mi –Yue

- Pero sí tuvieron tantos problemas… ¿Por qué no se cuidó tu mamá? –Sakura

- Sabías que todos los métodos anticonceptivos tienen un margen de falla… del uno por ciento si quieres… pero lo tienen y bueno yo resulte ser uno de ese uno por ciento –Yue

- No sé qué decir… me gustaría ser la persona que te hiciera cambiar de opinión –Sakura

Yue no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

¿Ella prácticamente le estaba diciendo que quería casarse con él?

Pero él no había pensado nunca casarse… bueno no hasta que la conoció a ella… la chica más bella de toda la compañía… que toda la compañía… de todo el continente… ¿qué podía hacer?

- Sakura… ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo? –Yue viéndola sorprendido

- ¿Intentarlo? –Sakura sorprendida

- Me acabas de decir que te gustaría ser la mujer dispuesta a intentar hacerme cambiar de idea –Yue

- Bueno si… pero… yo vivo en Japón… y dentro de dos días regreso a mi país… ahí desde luego tengo mi trabajo y mi hogar –Sakura

- No eres casada… todos lo sabemos ¿vives con alguien? –Yue

- Vivo con mis padres… muchos me han dicho que me valla a vivir sola que ya tengo bastante edad para independizarme… pero con el efecto que le causo a los hombres… he preferido seguir viviendo con ellos –Sakura

- Excelente idea… quien te pude cuidar mejor que tus padres –Yue animado por lo inesperado de todo esto

Pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras antes que nada para en un futuro no tener problemas

- Si… siempre he pensado eso… y a muchos compañeros bueno no les ha gustado esa idea… quizás porque han tenido otras ideas con migo… pero así estoy bien –Sakura

- Sakura… desde luego que sabes que no quiero casarme… bueno no quería hasta que te conocí –Yue

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Eres una mujer diferente a las mujeres que normalmente conozco… pensé que eras una persona muy presumida por todo lo que oí hablar a mis compañeros de ti… pero eres diferente… muy diferente y eso me gusta mucho de ti Sakura… no había pensado en casarme ni nada por el estilo… pero el conocerte me ha hecho cambiar de idea… tengo miedo para que negarlo… y sigo firme en no casarme hasta estar firmemente convencido que todo va a salir bien… pero me gustaría intentarlo… vivimos en siglo 21… tengo 30 años… creo que soy responsable… vivo solo… y me gustaría si quieres que vinieras a vivir con migo… en unión libre para probar si sí va a funcionar esto… si logramos llegar a 5 años de vivir juntos y nos llevamos bien… entonces nos casamos… no quiero tener problemas si nos casamos y resulta que no somos el uno para el otro… como no lo fueron mis padres –Yue viendo a los ojos de Sakura tomándole la mano

Sakura no sabía que pensar… ya había pensado en la idea de que si Yue le pidiera matrimonio se iba a casar con él

Bueno en realidad era algo por el estilo… vivir en unión libre para confirmar si eran el uno para el otro y bueno después de 5 años si se llevaban bien… se casarían

No era una idea tan descabellada… pero tenía que ver su trabajo y desde luego hablar con sus padres

- Me gustaría aceptar… pero… mi trabajo… además como se yo que en verdad me amas como piensas que me amas –Sakura

- Ponme cualquier prueba que quieras… y te demostrare que en verdad te quiero… por que la voy a hacer –Yue

- Bueno así como prueba… no… solo me gustaría que hablaras con mis padres –Sakura

- ¿Hablar con tus padres? –Yue asustado

- Desde luego vivo con ellos y aunque no viviera con ellos bueno… tendrías que hablar con ellos… y hay que ver en donde viviríamos y lo del trabajo –Sakura

- Bueno en realidad… no hay problema en hablar con ellos… ¿pero?... ¿podrían venir ellos? –Yue

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que van a venir ellos? eres tú el que va a pedir mi mano –Sakura

- Es que… le tengo miedo a los aviones –dijo Yue de repente

- ¿Le tienes miedo a los aviones? –Sakura

- Si… gracias a mi padre… le tengo pavor a los aviones –Yue

- ¿Que te hizo?… ¿tuviste un accidente?… ¿te paso algo grabe? –Sakura

- En realidad… si te pones a pensarlo bueno quizás solo fue una tontería… la cuestión fue que yo tenía menos de dos años… y mi papá me llevo a una feria que se puso cerca de donde vivía –Yue

- Aja –Sakura

- Bueno la cuestión es que mi papá me subió a unos avioncitos que subían y bajaban… era para niños mayores de 3 años pero mi papá insistió en subirme… que yo era un niño muy valiente y era su hijo y que no me iba a pasar nada… el encargado del juego se negó a subirme porque era muy pequeño… pero bueno mi papá se salió con la suya y me subieron… y desde luego que yo empecé a gritar porque me asuste… el encargado quería detener el juego pero mi papá se lo prohibió… no sé qué paso… creo que me desmaye… pero a golpes volví en si… mi papá estaba furioso porque era un cobarde… desde luego que cada que podía me decía que era cobarde y bueno yo odie los aviones -Yue

- Pero eso fue hace muchos años… no tienes por qué tener miedo… además que creo que se siente más feo en esos juego que en los de verdad –Sakura

- Pero… Sakura sabes lo que me estas pidiendo –Yue

- Yue amor… tienes que enfrentar tus temores… y bueno si ya estás dispuesto a enfrentar el miedo de vivir con alguien por que no enfrentarte también a tu temor de los aviones… quien sabe y te guste y te hagas piloto aviador –Sakura

Yue no sabía que pensar… cuando escucho su nombre acompañado de la palabra "AMOR" todas sus resistencias desaparecieron, no podía creer que alguien le quisiera a él… a Yue Chukichiro la escoria de la sociedad, la basura del planeta lo peor de lo peor como siempre su padre le había dicho

- "Tú no eres digno de nadie"

- "Tu no mereces amor a nadie y nadie te va a amar nunca"

CONTINUARA:

Espero les guste este capitulo

Besos Amelia Salazar

Revisada 19 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 12

- Pero eso fue hace muchos años… no tienes por qué tener miedo… además que creo que se siente más feo en esos juegos que en los de verdad –Sakura

- Pero… Sakura sabes lo que me estas pidiendo –Yue

- Yue amor… tienes que enfrentar tus temores… y bueno si ya estás dispuesto a enfrentar el miedo de vivir con alguien por que no enfrentarte también a tu temor por los aviones… quien sabe y te guste y te hagas piloto aviador –Sakura

Yue no sabía que pensar… cuando escucho su nombre acompañado de la palabra "AMOR" todas sus resistencias desaparecieron, no podía creer que alguien le quisiera a él… a Yue Chukichiro la escoria de la sociedad, la basura del planeta, lo peor de lo peor como siempre su padre le había dicho

- "Tú no eres digno de nadie"

- Tú no mereces amar a nadie y nadie te va a amar nunca

Yue sin pensarlo se paró agarro a Sakura de la mano y también la levanto

La abrazo fuertemente, y la beso… sin pensarlo la beso, con sorpresa descubrió que no era un beso de deseo, sino de muchísimo amor… no lo podía creer… él era amado por alguien y no cualquier persona sino la chica más hermosa del planeta, la chica más deseada por todos, Sakura se había fijado en él… y le había dicho amor

AMOR a él… Yue no lo podía creer, después del beso se quedaron parados abrazándose, si… porque Sakura también le devolvió ese beso y ese abrazo

Por un gran rato estuvieron quietos solo abrazándose se sentía feliz y desde luego haría cualquier cosa por ella… hasta subirse a un avión

Sakura no sabía bien que había pasado… estaba hablando con Yue pero de repente él se levantó la tomo de la mano y la levanto a ella, la abrazo y la beso

O Dios ¡que beso!

En su vida la habían besado así…

Muchos la habían besado… muchos de los besos por no decir todos habían sido besos robados

Todos y cada uno de ellos le habían dado bastante asco

Pero este beso… este beso era especial no con pasión… sino con amor… con ternura, como si ella fuera una joya, la joya más hermosa del planeta

Y le gusto sentirse así, sentirse que para alguien ella era la chica más especial del planeta y no era la atracción que ejercía sobre los hombres

Yue no sabía bien que pensar, si… al principio cuando la vio la deseo con todo el deseo que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer

La quiso conquistar por todo lo que le hizo sentir

Pero ahora que la había tratado, estaba conociendo a la mujer verdadera que estaba detrás del deseo que causaba a todos los hombres

A la mujer que deseaba ser amada y que estaba llena de amor para dar

La mujer que todos desconocían… la mujer hermosa que nadie veía

Y ahora era suya

Ya había terminado el beso hace rato… pero se seguían abrazando

El tenerla entre sus brazos era algo increíble… algo que le encantaba… se sentía seguro como cuando niño y su mamá le abrazaba y sentía que todo en la vida iba a estar bien… no lo podía creer… Sakura era la mujer más encantadora que había conocido en su vida

Y había conocido muchas

Ya tenía 30 años y no era ningún santo… pero lo que le hacía sentir Sakura

Si… al principio despertó su deseo

Pero ahora era totalmente diferente pues estaba despertando su amor

Nunca había buscado que alguien lo amara pues efectivamente sentía que su padre tenía razón y él no era nadie digno de ser amado

Pero encontrarse con Sakura que estaba dispuesta a amarlo lo hacía muy feliz

En la cafetería varios se les quedaron viendo… no estaba muy llena y ellos estaban en un rincón

Aunque lo que hicieron llamo la atención de todos desde luego

Pero a ninguno le importo pues los dos se sentían amados pensando que su búsqueda bueno por lo menos de parte de Sakura se había terminado al encontrar a la persona amada y que la amaría a ella también

Se sentaron, desde luego Yue coloco su silla al lado de la de Sakura… pasándole un brazo por los hombros de Sakura para tenerla más cerca y compartieron sus helados

Ya no quería alejarse de ella

- Sakura… voy a ir a hablar con tu papá… pero no sé si te puedas venir a vivir acá… tengo un departamento, no es muy grande pero podemos vivir en él muy bien los dos

- Pero –Sakura

- Me dijiste que vivías con tus padres… así que no tienes que preocuparte por mudanzas de muebles, yo tengo de todo… desde luego que si quieres que cambiemos algo lo cambiamos –Yue

- Pero mi trabajo –Sakura

- Puedo hablar con los señores Li… y pedirles que te cambien a esta compañía de Hong Kong… no creo que tengamos problemas… sé que eres muy buena en el trabajo, aunque joven para el puesto que ocupas… pero gracias a eso no creo que haya problemas –Yue

- ¿Tú crees que me permitan trabajar acá? –Sakura

- Desde luego… no te preocupes… pediré también unos días de vacaciones para los dos… nuestra luna de miel… y para que tramiten el cambio de plaza… en particular no veo ningún problema… pero como es cambio de país… a lo mejor surjan algunas complicaciones con el papeleo –Yue

- Ojala no encuentren algún problema para mi traslado a este país –Sakura

- Sakura mi amor… ¿estas segura de querer casarte con migo? –Yue viéndola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos ¿verdes o cafés?

- ¿casarme? ¿No que no querías casarte? –Sakura atragantándose con el helado que acababa de comer

- Bueno se puede decir que si y no… vivir en unión libre pues es como un matrimonio… o sea al casarte solo firmas un papel y se van a vivir juntas las parejas… bueno nosotros no vamos a firmar el papel… pero nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos… y nos tendremos que adaptar como una pareja… y todo lo demás… solo nos ahorramos los gatos del matrimonio… pero todo lo demás bueno va a ser como si nos casáramos… ¿En serio Sakura estas dispuesta a irte a vivir con migo? –Yue incrédulo

- Si Yue… estoy dispuesta a irme o más bien venir a vivir con tigo y tratar que esto funcione como un matrimonio –Sakura

Yue la volvió a besar, los dos se sentían entre nubes

Sakura se sentía amada

Y desde luego Yue no se imaginó todo lo que sentiría al conocerla más al fondo

A la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto, una chica dispuesta a amarlo a él… "a él"

Después de terminar se fueron a caminar a un parque, era ya tarde pero no les importo, solo se la pasaron haciendo planes… muchos planes… y desde luego hubo besos… muchos besos ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viviendo

Ya por ahí de las 3 de la mañana Yue fue a llevarla al hotel… él quería quedarse con Sakura desde luego pero ella le dijo que hasta después de hablar con su padre ella sería solo de él

Al otro día cuando Sakura salió de su habitación… bueno se desilusiono porque Yue no estaba ahí, claro que se sorprendió cuando vio a otro de los encargados del evento de Hong Kong esperándola

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto –la saludo

- Buenos días… ¿y el señor Chukichiro? –pregunto Sakura

- Ha tenido que hacer algunas cosas pero me pidió de favor que cuidara de usted… ¿no le molesta verdad?

- Desde luego que no –dijo Sakura aunque un poco desilusionada

Y así pasaron 7 horas… Sakura no sabía que pensar

¿Qué estaría haciendo Yue?

¿Le abría vacilado con todo eso de irse a vivir juntos?

Cuando de repente en medio de la última de las conferencias Yue apareció vestido en un traje de etiqueta blanco

Se veía guapísimo hablo con la persona que estaba dando la última conferencia y le pidió un favor

El conferencista solo sonrío y le dijo señalando el atril del estrado donde estaba el micrófono

- Es todo tuyo amigo… suerte

Yue hizo pasar a algunas personas con ramos de flores enormes que colocaron al frente del estrado y otras por diferentes partes del auditorio

- Señoras y señores… compañeros de todas partes del planeta de la misma compañía en donde trabajamos… la cual tiene como tradición celebrar una reunión anual en diferentes partes del planeta para que todos nos conozcamos… y gracias a la cual he encontrado al amor de mi vida y quisiera que sean testigos de mi petición –Yue

Hablando por el micrófono fuerte y seguro para que todos en el auditoria lo escucharan

Sakura solo lo estaba viendo sin saber que pensar

- Señorita Sakura Kinomoto… Teniéndolos a ellos como testigos te quiero preguntar… ¿quisieras ser parte de mi vida?… ¿ser mi novia?… ¿mi amante?… ¿mi amiga?… ¿mi compañera?… ¿mi enemiga?… ¿en lo bueno y en lo malo?… ¿en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿En la salud y la enfermedad? Y todo lo demás que nos depare la vida pero ¿compartir todo eso con migo? –Yue

- Eso me suena a que te estas casando Sakura… ¿es verdad? –una de sus compañeras viendo a Sakura

Sakura solo se levantó y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad para lanzarse a los brazos de Yue y besarlo

Desde luego que todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar para compartir la dicha de la pareja

Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado y menos todos los que conocían a Yue

- No me has contestado –dijo Yue separándose de ella

- Si… acepto –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa también en el micrófono para que todos los escucharan

Más aplausos y gritos de felicidad se escucharon por parte de todos

Yue saco dos cajitas… uno con un hermoso anillo de diamantes de compromiso y otro con dos sortijas de matrimonio

- Esta sortija es por haberme aceptado anoche como tu prometido –dijo Yue poniéndole en el dedo el primer anillo

- Y este aceptándote como mi compañera –dijo Yue poniéndole el otro anillo y dándole el otro anillo para que ella se lo pusiera

- Te acepto como mi compañero –sonrío Sakura poniéndole ella el anillo a Yue

Una unión rara… pero fue algo increíble… Sakura se sentía feliz… pensó que como había aceptado vivir con Yue pues solo iban a ir por sus cosas a su casa y que poco a poco todos se iban a ir enterando… pero algo así, nunca se lo imagino… esto prácticamente había sido como una boda y desde luego Sakura se sentía Feliz, muy feliz

CONTINUARA:

Espero sus opiniones y ojala les haya gustado este capítulo.

Me llego un comentario en donde me dicen que les gustan las continuaciones de la serie pero que esta no está mal… bueno para estas personas les sugiero que lean mis primeras historias principalmente "El Secreto de Esperanza" y su continuación "La Unión de Poderes"

Pueden entrar a todas mis historias al marcar en lugar del nombre de la historia marcar el nombre del autor, ahí entran en una página donde están todas mis historias

Quisiera agradecer con todo mi corazón a todas las personas que leen mis historias

Me han llegado algunos correos donde se quejan de mi ortografía, y la verdad se me hace raro, porque al escribir las historias en la compu, la compu automáticamente marca los errores, y desde luego los corrijo, pero al subir las historias al Internet, bueno cambian letras y a veces palabras, y una prueba de ellos está en esta historia en los primeros capitulo

Bueno termino con unas frases pero como empiezo con esas mismas frases lo único que hago es copear lo que quiero que se repita y con eso empiezo el otro capítulo, y cualquiera lo puede checar, yo lo iba a corregir pero bueno eso es prueba de que al subirse al Internet hay palabras que cambian, y hay una palabra cambiada… a decir verdad la frase es con la que empecé el otro capítulo no con el que termine

Es una palabra no me acuerdo cual de dos o tres letras pero esta cambiada

Bueno comento esto porque a mí me gusta muchísimo leer en Internet y hay muchísimas historias es más libros completos ya publicados donde cambian letras, o palabras, pero me estaba acordando de un correo que decía que cualquier persona que hable español y bueno escriba y lea le pueden poner determinadas letras, y la persona automáticamente completa la palabra o una oración y es verdad… así la mayoría de persona que leemos en Internet estamos acostumbradas a hacerlo

Entonces mi única forma de explicar las quejas de las personas por mi falta de ortografía que no es problema mío… bueno es que los que se quejan bueno pues no hablan español… aprenden español como un idioma que les gusta y por eso ellos no pueden completar las oraciones, pero eso me halaga mucho gracias a todas las personas que sin saber español como idioma materno leen mis historias es sorprendente

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Domingo, 14 de junio de 2009 6:30 de la tarde

Revisada 19 de abril de 2013

Y Bueno el comentario de arriba lo escribí cuando estaba escribiendo la historia, y ahorita me estoy dedicando a checar toda la ortografía de todas mis historias, la mayoría son acentos, que como lo estamos publicando en una página de habla inglesa y ellos no tienen acentos, al subir las historias, pues quitan todos los acentos, separar palabras, cómo porque, y bueno algunas palabras que la verdad ni siquiera sé que existen, la mayoría de errores son de ese tipo

Pero si me he encontrado con capítulos totalmente enredados, que la verdad no sé cómo los entendieron

Gracias por leer mis historias con todos los errores que se causan al subirlas al internet

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 13

- Señorita Sakura Kinomoto… Teniéndolos a ellos como testigos te quiero preguntar… ¿quisieras ser parte de mi vida?… ¿ser mi novia?… ¿mi amante?… ¿mi amiga?… ¿mi compañera?… ¿mi enemiga?… ¿en lo bueno y en lo malo?… ¿en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿En la salud y la enfermedad? Y todo lo demás que nos depare la vida pero ¿compartir todo eso con migo? –Yue

- Eso me suena a que te estas casando Sakura… ¿es verdad? –una de sus compañeras viendo a Sakura

Sakura solo se levantó y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad para lanzarse a los brazos de Yue y besarlo… desde luego que todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar para compartir la dicha de la pareja

Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado y menos todos los que conocían a Yue

- No me has contestado –dijo Yue separándose de ella

- Si… acepto –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa también en el micrófono para que todos los escucharan

Más aplausos y gritos de felicidad se escucharon por parte de todos

Yue saco dos cajitas… uno con un hermoso anillo de diamantes de compromiso y otro con dos sortijas de matrimonio

- Esta sortija es por haberme aceptado anoche como tu prometido –dijo Yue poniéndole en el dedo el anillo

- Y esta aceptándome como mi compañera –dijo Yue poniéndole el otro anillo y dándole el otro anillo para que ella se lo pusiera

- Te acepto como mi compañero –sonrío Sakura poniéndole ella el anillo a Yue

Una unión rara… pero fue algo increíble… Sakura se sentía feliz… pensó que como había aceptado vivir con Yue pues solo iban a ir por sus cosas a su casa y que poco a poco todos se iban a ir enterando… pero algo así, nunca se lo imagino… esto prácticamente había sido como una boda y desde luego Sakura se sentía Feliz, muy feliz

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí

- Con su permiso… tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar… nos vemos al rato en la cena –Yue agarrando a Sakura de la mano mientras ella le hacía señas a sus amigas para que se llevaran sus cosas, no sabía que iban a hacer

- No hay problema –solo contesto el señor Li

Con una gran sonrisa pues aunque todavía no estaba del todo curado pues como ese evento ya llegaba a su fin… pues por lo menos quería estar presente

Ni hablar como le hubiera gustado que la señorita Kinomoto hubiera sido su nuera, pero que podían hacer

Syaoran por su parte solo veía a Sakura

Se le veía feliz y le dolía no haber sido él el origen de esa felicidad

Pero que podía hacer, tenía que haber hecho algo… algún comentario, alguna cita, algún obsequio, algo… lo que fuera

Pero no hizo nada por pensar que Sakura no le haría caso a nadie, se confío pues estaba muy seguro que ella estaba enamorada de él

Pero claro nunca se atrevió a investigar, ni hacerle ningún comentario

Sakura era un diamante fino muy fino, un diamante muy especial y él estaba seguro que ese diamante era para él

Pero se equivocó… bueno se equivocó por no hablar con ella, a lo mejor con una palabra la hubiera detenido, pero ahora no podía hacer nada y su diamante ya era de otro

Y no había duda de que Sakura era un diamante porque nunca se esperaron que el señor Chukichiro se quisiera casar y menos tan rápido… o sea en la mañana muy temprano llego a su casa pidiendo una audiencia con su papá, pero como él señor Li todavía no está recuperado por completo él también lo acompañaba para cualquier problema que se presentara

Claro que nunca se imaginaron el problema o más bien petición del señor Chukichiro

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando les dijo que se iba a casar y que necesitaba pedirles algunos favores

El primero era un puesto para la señorita Kinomoto en la planta de Hong Kong pues se iba a casar con ella

Después hablo de unos días de vacaciones para los dos pues se querían ir de luna de miel… aun no sabían bien a donde

Y también para pasar unos días juntos para empezar a adaptarse antes de reanudar sus labores en el trabajo

- ¿Para cuándo quiere los días? –pregunto su padre

Porque Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Para mañana… o más bien hoy –dijo Yue

- ¿HOY? –los dos sorprendidos

- Si… ayer platicamos y bueno me acepto… pero como se tiene que regresar mañana a Japón… bueno quiera regresar con ella y ver a sus padres y decirles que ya nos casamos (desde luego Yue no iba a entrar en detalles con sus jefes respecto a lo de la unión libre ni nada de eso… eso era un acuerdo solo entre Sakura y él)

- ¿Cómo que ya se casaron? –pregunto el señor Li

- Bueno… estoy arreglando todo para que hoy nos casemos –Yue

- ¿HHHHOOOOYYY? –de nuevo los dos sorprendidos

- Y bueno… entre más rápido mejor… es una chica encantadora y desde luego que ya no quiero separarme de ella –dijo Yue

- Usted creer que no se está precipitando… ella causa un efecto especial en los hombres así como nosotros lo causamos en las mujeres –dijo el señor Li

- Al principio pensé lo mismo… y por cierto le quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón joven Li el que me haya encargado este trabajo porque me permitió conocer más a fondo a la señorita Kinomoto y en verdad es un tesoro… un ángel… un diamante –Yue

- Me imagino que si… porque tenía entendido que usted estaba en contra del matrimonio –Syaoran serio

"Por eso se lo había encargado a él"

- Y estaba en contra del matrimonio hasta que la trate y vi mucho amor en sus ojos… amor por mi –Yue pensativo

- ¿Amor por usted? –pregunto el señor Li

- Bueno eso no tiene gran importancia para nadie más que para nosotros… pero ¿si puedo pedirles que nos den unos días de vacaciones y lo de cambio de plaza en el trabajo de la señorita Kinomoto? –Yue

- Desde luego –dijo el señor Li

Syaoran ya no hablaba… solo observaba lo emocionado que estaba el señor Chukichiro, se le veía realmente feliz y claro quien no estaría contento de tener una esposa como la joven Sakura

- Otro favor… quisiera pedirles permiso para que hoy en la última de las conferencias se pueda realizar… bueno por mi parte la petición de mano de la señorita Kinomoto… y después bueno en la cena que realizan… bueno aprovechar el evento y también que partamos ahí un pastel de bodas… desde luego que lo voy a comprar yo… e invitar a algunos de mis familiares… y si quieren pago todo el gasto de la cena… pues prácticamente la voy a volver en lugar de la cena de clausura bueno una fiesta de boda –Yue hablando muy rápido pues estaba muy nervioso

- No se preocupe joven puede usar el evento, es una ocasión especial y no todos los días tenemos una boda entre nuestros empleados… y desde luego no tiene que pagar por nada… es más nosotros les regalamos el pastel de boda… me imagino que van a tener muchos gastos con los que no contaban… así de forma de ayuda nosotros nos encargamos de la fiesta –dijo el señor Li, que más podías hacer

- Gracias muchas gracias y si no les molesta me retiro tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer… entre ellas ver lo del vestido de novia… y avisarle a mi mamá para que avise a mi familia –Yue

- ¿Su madre todavía no sabe? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Bueno es que ya era tarde cuando lo decidimos… y bueno ahorita temprano necesitaba hablar con ustedes –Yue nervioso

- No se preocupe… vaya que arreglar una boda en un día es bastantes pesado –solo dijo el señor Li con una sonrisa

Cuando salió el señor Chukichiro

- Lo siento mucho hijo… si yo no me hubiera enfermado quizás ahorita tu –Sr. Li

- No te preocupes papá… en realidad yo tuve la culpa por no haber hablado con ella… sabes… en el momento que la vi el año pasado… bueno en ese momento quise tomarla de la mano y llevarla al registro civil y casarnos… claro que me detuvo varias cosas… la primera que no sabía ni siquiera quien era… la segunda bueno chueco o derecho somos los dueños… y ella es una empleada yo estaba empezando en la compañía… además que durante el año pude haberme acercado a ella… no se… hacer cualquier cosa… menos concentrarme en el trabajo… e ignorarla porque si hubiera hablado con ella, ella se hubiera fijado en mi… chueco o derecho no sé porque pensé que ella iba a ignorar a todos por mi… pero claro cómo iba a saber ella que me interesaba si yo no hice nada para demostrarle que me interesaba –Syaoran

Sintiéndose muy triste y a la vez tonto "si hubiera"… pero él hubiera no debería de existir

Desde luego que dieron órdenes para hacer un gran pastel de bodas, y ampliaran el número de personas que iban a ser esperadas para la cena

Después de entregarse los anillos Yue tomo a Sakura de la mano y la saco del auditorio en donde estaban y se dirigió a una persona mayor que estaba a un lado con una gran sonrisa

- Sakura te presento a mi mamá… mamá te presento a la mujer que logro el milagro de querer que alguien viva con migo –Yue

- Mucho gusto señora –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- El gusto es mío tesoro… me alegra que hayas logrado este cambio tan importante en mi hijo… te felicito y bienvenida a la familia –mamá de Yue

- No fue nada… y gracias –contesto Sakura

- Te dejo mamá… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… nos vemos al rato en la cena -Yue

- Si mi amor… y no puedo todavía creer lo romántica que fue tu declaración –mamá de Yue

- ¿VERDAD? –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- No te acostumbres –solo dijo Yue

- Nos vemos al rato mamá… Sakura tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Yue

Jalando de la mano a Sakura

- ¿a dónde vamos? –Sakura

- Por tu vestido de novia… hay una tienda cerca de aquí en donde venden vestidos… ya lo compre y solo necesitan probártelo para arreglar los detalles les dije que nos casábamos hoy –Yue jalando a Sakura

Sakura no sabía que pensar

- Pero ¿y el ahorro de todos esos gastos que comentaste? –Sakura

- Me quede pensando que mereces tu fiesta de boda… aunque no haya boda técnicamente –Yue

- Pero como hablaste hace un rato fue como si nos estuviéramos casando –Sakura

- Bueno si… porque como te dije… el irnos a vivir juntos bueno es como si nos casáramos… no hay un juez, ni un sacerdote… pero eso no nos impide tener una fiesta como si sí nos hubiéramos casado Sakura… tú te mereces todo y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo

Llegaron a la tienda de vestidos de novias y le enseñaron algunos vestidos ya casi terminados

Sakura escogió uno en el cual se veía preciosa… después de eso fueron a tomarse fotos, ya tenía todo arreglado Yue, como dijo es como una boda y tu mereces lo mejor

Después cuando regresaron al hotel en donde era la cena de clausura Sakura se sorprendió pues ya había flores blancas por todos lados y un hermoso pastel de bodas

Los señores Li hicieron la clausura del evento lo más rápido posible mencionando que esta clausura se convertía en la celebración de bodas de la pareja formada por dos empleados de la compañía Yue y Sakura

Empleados destacados en sus secciones

Sakura no lo podía creer… Yue tuvo un día muy ocupado y ella estaba molesta por no decirle nada y no saber nada de él en todo el día… pero esto… nunca se imaginó algo así, estaba sorprendidísima, Yue era increíble… increíble, estaba segura que iban a ser una pareja muy feliz

A lo lejos varias veces vio al joven Li… pero en realidad ni atención le presto pues todo lo que había hecho Yue para celebrar su unión no tenía palabras para describir lo especial y feliz que se sentía

Ahora los dos vestidos de novios se veían muy bien, una pareja de ensueño, se veían felices y todos compartían su felicidad, después de la sorpresa que todos se llevaron desde luego

Continuara:

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves, 18 de junio de 2009 son las 13:40 de la tarde… término este capítulo que ya había empezado desde antier

Revisada 20 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 14

Esa noche bueno Yue estaba muerto de sueño… aunque ahora compartía la habitación con Sakura le pidió que si podían esperar a pasar su noche de bodas después, pues prácticamente Yue tenía más de 48 horas sin dormir… y la verdad estaba más muerto que nada

Sakura solo le sonrío y le dijo:

- Qué bueno que esperemos pues me gustaría que primero hablara con su papá… pero estoy feliz por todo lo que has hecho –Sakura

Yue ayudo a Sakura a quitarse el vestido de novia, la contemplo y le dio un beso en la frente… quería estar descansado para disfrutar de Sakura y prácticamente recargando la cabeza en la almohada se durmió, estaba muy cansado las últimas horas las había pasado haciendo muchas cosas para festejar que Sakura lo había aceptado, pero estaba muerto de cansancio, Sakura solo sonrío se puso la piyama y se acurruco a su lado

Fue raro sentirlo a su lado, ella siempre había dormido sola pero era agradable tenerlo cerca, Yue en sueños la abrazo y la acurruco contra su cuerpo, Sakura se sentía feliz, habría muchas noches como esa por delante

Al otro día temprano se sorprendió, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la sonrisa de Yue

- Hola –solo dijo Sakura tratando de recordar porque estaba Yue ahí, todo había sido tan espectacular y tan rápido que pensaba que era solo un sueño

- Hola dormilona… sé que es temprano pero debemos prepararnos para irnos al aeropuerto… no tardan en venir por nosotros –Yue con una gran sonrisa

Yue… la propuesta… la pedida de mano… prácticamente se habían casado ¡y no era un sueño!

- ¡Nos casamos! -dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama

- Si… se puede decir que si… ¿te arrepientes? –Yue sentándose también y viéndola muy serio pues después de su aceptación prácticamente movió mar y tierra para hacer oficial su unión y que Sakura no se arrepintiera

- No… desde luego que no –dijo Sakura

Con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Yue y besándolo empezó como un beso tierno que poco a poco fue subiendo de color… con carisias suaves que de repente se convirtieron en caricias apasionadas cuando de repente escucharon un toquido en la puerta

- Siento interrumpirlos tortolitos… pero si no nos apuramos nos deja el avión -dijo alguien desde afuera

- Ya vamos –solo contesto Yue viendo a Sakura como se ponía de colores

- Ni modo nos tendremos que esperar –Yue sonriéndole

- Esta bien hay que darnos prisa –Sakura saltando de la cama para hacer la maleta y vestirse

Ya en el aeropuerto Sakura tuvo que pasar a hacer aduana pero Yue no había podido conseguir viajar en el mismo avión… es más no sabía cuándo iba a poder viajar, estaba en lista de espera o sea a la primera oportunidad que hubiera alguna cancelación él iba a poder viajar pero no iba a poder viajar con Sakura, y eso lo tenía realmente preocupado, y desde luego Sakura también estaba preocupada

En el aeropuerto se puede decir que solo separaba unas ventanas ahumadas blancas la zona de pasajeros que estaban a la espera de subirse a su avión de la zona en donde estaban los pasajeros en espera… desde luego estos últimos todavía no hacían aduana pues no sabían en que vuelos les iba a tocar

Ya no podían platicar… solo les separaba una ventana… y tanto Sakura como Yue se sentaron en el suelo recargados sobre el cristal se puede decir espalda con espalda, pero se sentían juntos

Como le hubiera gustado a los dos viajar juntos… Yue con su miedo a volar y desde luego Sakura muy nerviosa por el miedo de volar de Yue

Nadie sabía lo del miedo de Yue… Yue casi nunca se lo había dicho a nadie… pero ahí estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su miedo para ir por Sakura

Todos los veían y se sentían felices, y la verdad no sabía que pensar… todo había sido tan repentino, pero hacían una pareja muy bonita

Después de un rato Sakura junto con todos sus compañeros partió a Japón ya no pudieron hablar… esos cristales prácticamente era imposible de verse… claro por seguridad del aeropuerto, así que solo menearon las manos a forma de despedida y Sakura partió rumbo a Japón esperando que Yue no tardara en alcanzarla

Pero desafortunadamente a Yue no le hablaban, al principio casi cada 10 minutos iba al mostrador para saber si ya había habido alguna cancelación o algún pasajero no hubiera llegado para el ocupar ese lugar, pero no había tenido suerte

Dos de sus compañeros que lo acompañaban solo se burlaban de él, los señores Li les habían pedido que le hicieran compañía porque sabían que Yue a pesar que todo el tiempo o la mayoría del tiempo era tranquilo cuando se enojaba se enojaba, y estando ahí esperando pues lo más seguro fuera que se iba a enojar

Y Si… Yue no quería ni ir al baño porque quizás en ese momento lo fueran a llamar y él en el baño seguro le darían el lugar a otro, sus compañeros pues lo ayudaron llevándole comida, refrescos, revistas para que se entretuviera, y desde luego mandándolo al baño y ellos se quedaban al pendiente por si había alguna noticia

Las señoritas de mostrador encargadas de los vuelos ya no sabían que hacer pues prácticamente no podían hacer que se alejara de los mostrares, cambiaron de turno pero Yue seguía ahí, le informaron del último vuelo y que ya no habría más vuelos a Japón hasta el otro día a las 6 de la mañana y que desde luego no sabían si iba a ver alguna cancelación de último minuto

Los compañeros de Yue le insistieron en que se fueran a descansar a sus casas y que al otro día temprano regresaran

- Mi esposa me está esperando… y la única forma de que salga yo de aquí es en un vuelo a Japón –Yue aventando en un rincón su mochila tipo tubo y acostándose en el suelo para dormir un rato

Nadie lo podía creer… Yue todo un ejecutivo estrella, vestido ahora de mezclilla, camiseta sudadera y tenis haciendo tonterías

Nunca lo habían visto ni en pans ni en mezclilla, mucho menos acostándose en el suelo, siempre bien vestido, elegante… muy elegante, se puede decir que solo los dueños los señores Li superaban su forma de vestir pero solo porque eran los dueños

- Tenemos un problema… Yue no quiere salir del aeropuerto y ya se acomodó en un rincón para dormir –hablaba por un celular uno de sus compañeros

- Esta bien… vamos para allá –contesto la persona con quien hablaba

Un rato después llegaron más compañeros de Yue con bolsas para dormir botellas y pizzas

- Tienes mucha prisa… pero ya que no te has podido ir… bueno pensamos en festejarte una despedida de soltero aunque sea atrasada

- Esa es una buena idea

- Tenías mucha prisa… a todos nos sorprendiste

- El amor te dio fuerte verdad amigo –dijo otro de los compañeros al llegar

- Ella lo vale –solo dijo Yue

- Eso no hay nadie que lo pueda negar

- Cualquiera hubiera hecho todo porque nos hiciera caso

- En realidad… ella ignoraba a todos ¿Cómo lograste que te hiciera caso?

- Ya vez… soy alguien especial

- Si es verdad y por lo que vemos más especial de lo que nos imaginamos… algunas veces hasta pensábamos que no te gustaban las chicas

- Que yo sepa… ustedes mismos son testigos de todas las mujeres que andan tras de mi –Yue

- Pero como no le hacías caso a ninguna… bueno

- El hecho que no quisiera nada formal con ninguna de ella no quiere decir –se les quedo viendo muy serio Yue

- Bueno eso si por que todos somos testigos de verte salir con varias chicas… pero claro nada formal

- Y a todos nos sorprendiste

- Yo creo que incluso a la señorita Kinomoto

- Señora Chukichiro si no te molesta –dijo Yue viendo a todos sus compañeros

- Si es verdad señora Chukichiro –sonrío su compañero

- Que ironía… ella nos había dicho que no había venido aquí para casarse y mira la sorpresa que nos tenía reservada –dijo el que le había dicho a Sakura que Yue no se quería casar

- Y eso es verdad… ella no había venido para buscar esposo, pero me encontró a mi… y como vez… ya nos casamos –Yue levantando su mano con el anillo

- En verdad a todos nos sorprendiste

- Aunque no lo crean yo mismo me sorprendí… Sakura es una persona muy especial y estoy feliz de que me acepto… así que no quise perder el tiempo y darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera –Yue

Y así entre bromas todos hicieron compañía a Yue en el aeropuerto

Por su parte Sakura cuando llego al aeropuerto de Tokio sus papás ya la estaban esperando, ella estaba muy nerviosa

¿Cómo les iba a decir?

Ya todos se habían despedido de Sakura y al otro día se iban a ver en el trabajo y esperaban que Sakura no tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo al señor Chukichiro

- Hola hija como te fue… te noto algo diferente –dijo su mamá

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa hija? –dijo su papá

- Mamá… papá… me case –solo dijo Sakura enseñando la mano donde tenía los dos añillos

- ¿Cómo? –los dos sorprendidos

Y el señor luego empezó a buscar para ver al acompañante de Sakura

- ¿Quién es? lo tengo que conocer –Fujitaka muy molesto

- Lo que pasa papá que como ya estaba lo del viaje… bueno yo me vine pero él está en el aeropuerto esperando el primer lugar que se desocupe para venir a hablar con tigo –Sakura nerviosa

- Pero te casaste sin consultarnos… ¿qué clase de hombre es? –Fujitaka

Queriendo entrar al aeropuerto para ir en busca del tipo que le acababa de robar a su hija

- Es el hombre más romántico del planeta –dijo Sakura entre nubes

- Esta enamorada –solo dijo su mamá con una gran sonrisa, a ella también le había pasado lo mismo.

Continuara:

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Sábado, 4 de julio del 2009

Ya más de medio año y hoy es cumpleaños de mi sobrina Liz... Felicidades Amor, se puede decir que ella nació cuando mi marido y yo nos acabábamos de hacer novios.

Revisada 20 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 15

- Hola hija como te fue… te noto algo diferente –dijo su mamá

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa hija? –dijo su papá

- Mamá… papá… me case –solo dijo Sakura enseñando la mano donde tenía los dos añillos

- ¿Cómo? –los dos sorprendidos

Y el señor luego luego empezó a buscar para ver al acompañante de Sakura

- ¿Quién es? lo tengo que conocer –Fujitaka muy molesto

- Lo que pasa papá que como ya estaba lo del viaje… bueno yo me vine pero él está en el aeropuerto esperando el primer lugar que se desocupe para venir a hablar con tigo –Sakura nerviosa

- Pero te casaste sin consultarnos… ¿qué clase de hombre es? –Fujitaka

Queriendo entrar al aeropuerto para ir en busca del tipo que le acababa de robar a su hija

- Es el hombre más romántico del planeta –dijo Sakura entre nubes

- Esta enamorada –solo dijo su mamá con una gran sonrisa, a ella también le había pasado lo mismo.

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –grito el señor Fujitaka

- Que está enamorada… ¿no te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –Nadeshiko

- Si… pero es mi hija –Fujitaka

- Una hija que ya tiene veinticinco años… y ya debería de haberse casado hace tiempo… pero que hasta ahora encontró al hombre adecuado… nuestra hija no es tonta… ten por seguro que escogió muy bien –Nadeshiko

- Si mamá… es un hombre muy especial –Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

- Y se puede saber ¿Quién es? –Fujitaka agarrando las maletas de su hija para dirigirse al estacionamiento del aeropuerto

- ¿Es el joven dueño de la compañía? –pregunto Nadeshiko

- No mamá… ¿cómo crees que es él? él es el dueño y yo por muy buena ejecutiva que sea yo… bueno no estoy a su altura –Sakura roja a más no poder

- Oye… tu eres una mujer hermosa… a la altura de cualquier dueño de cualquier compañía… nunca lo dudes –su papá molesto

- Bueno… Yue es uno de los gerentes de la compañía de Hong Kong… no es el dueño… pero no está muy por debajo de ellos

Yue le había platicado el puesto que ocupaba… él era uno de los gerentes encargados de la administración de todas las compañías, su trabajo estaba en el corporativo, o sea ellos eran los que coordinaban todas las compañías del planeta, toda la información que reportaban todas las compañías ellos las coordinaban o sea trabajaban directamente con los dueños

Aunque a Sakura eso en realidad no le importaba… aunque hubiera sido un simple portero… pero que la quisiera a ella por ella no por lo que les hacía sentir a los hombres, eso era lo más importante que Sakura quería y pensaba que en Yue había encontrado eso

Yue paso la noche en el aeropuerto entre bromas y burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero se sentía feliz y afortunado, la joya de la compañía ahora era de él… bueno faltaban algunos detalles pero se sentía feliz, en muchos años no se había sentido así, se sentía por fin que alguien lo amaba a él, algo increíble… pero para alguien era valioso

Desde las cinco de la mañana se despertó y fue a ver si ya había movimiento en los registros de los vuelos para Japón, y afortunadamente para él alguien había cancelado su vuelo y se lo dieron a él

Entre broma y broma todos se despidieron de él y se retiraron pues todos tenían que irse a cambiar antes de regresar al trabajo

Gracias a Dios nadie sabía de su miedo a los aviones… porque si no quien sabe de cuantas bromas más sería objeto, pudo disimular muy bien su miedo con que pensara que estaba desesperado por ir al lado de Sakura

Bueno si estaba desesperado… pero también estaba asustado, hablo por teléfono con Sakura y le aviso que ya tenía vuelo el número del vuelo y a qué hora tenía previsto llegar

Ya había hecho aduana… eran pocas cosas las que llevaba, así que no tuvo problemas con la aduana, ya una vez en su asiento no sabía que hacer… estaba muy nervioso

Una de las azafatas le comento que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse… que el piloto era una persona muy bueno y que el clima era muy bueno que no iban a tener imprevistos, y realmente así fue

Cuando anunciaron que tenían que abrocharse los cinturones, bueno se lo puso y apretó las manos en los antebrazos del asiento, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que casi no sintió nada, Sakura había tenido razón… los juegos de esos eran más peligrosos que los propios aviones

Se empezó a tranquilizar todo el vuelo fue muy tranquilo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba cerca de Tokio y el aterrizaje fue mejor que el despegue, no lo podía creer sintió más feo en el despegue que en el aterrizaje, es más no había sentido nada en el aterrizaje, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba el avión rumbo a estacionarse

No lo podía creer fue un vuelo bastante tranquilo Sakura no lo había engañado y si no lo había engañado desde luego que tampoco lo había engañado en aceptarlo

Cuando salió o más bien entro en el aeropuerto se sintió feliz al ver el rostro más angelical del planeta, Sakura estaba ahí esperando por él, no podía creer cuanto podía cambiar la vida en unos días, con una gran sonrisa Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos

Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta, la joven más hermosa del planeta estaba en sus brazos… vio como varios hombres al ver el abrazo que se daban volteaban a otros lado para ignorar que la joven estaba con otro… Sakura a donde iba siempre llamaba la atención y ni hablar Yue tendría que acostumbrarse a eso

Fueron a rentar un cuarto de hotel e inmediatamente después fueron a casa de Sakura, tenía que pedirle la mano de su hija… y desde luego esa noche empezarían su luna de miel

Yue hablo con los padres de Sakura, prometió cuidarla muchísimo, pero que tendrían que vivir en Hong Kong por que por sus trabajos era más fácil que cambiaran a Sakura de lugar que a él… así que se tendría que ir a vivir a Hong Kong

Eso no le había gustado mucho al señor Kinomoto pero viendo la felicidad que se veía en los ojos de su hija, bueno se tuvo que resignar era la felicidad de su hija, y por ella aceptaría lo que fuera

Salieron a comer para celebrar la unión, vieron fotos y video que les habían hecho llegar todos sus compañeros del trabajo que habían tomado, la declaración boda de Yue, y la fiesta

Yue hablo claro con los señores… que él en realidad nunca había pensado en casarse… pero que conoció a su hija y que había cambiado de opinión… pero que no quería cometer el mismo error que sus padres… así que iban a vivir un tiempo en unión libre y si todos les resultaba bien… bueno más adelante se casarían

Al señor Kinomoto se le hizo raro… pero después de escuchar la historia de Yue, bueno pues acepto, ya eran personas del siglo veintiuno, si su hija había aceptado algo así

¿Por qué él no?

Sabía que su hija se iba a ganar el amor de ese joven, así que él no veía ningún problema y bueno el vio que esa pedida de mano fue casi como si se estuvieran casando

Después de la cena se fueron los dos al hotel al otro día regresarían por algunas cosas de Sakura, para el viaje y a despedirse de sus padres pero esa noche Sakura ya era suya y por fin iban a confirmar su unión

Ya en su recamara del hotel:

- Sakura… eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido… te voy a hacer olvidar a todos los hombres con los que has estado –Yue viendo con ojos de pasión

- Hombres… ¿Cuáles Hombres? –Sakura sorprendida

- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? –pregunto Yue

- MMM si esos tipos pueden ser llamados novios… tres… uno en secundaría… otro en prepa… y otro en universidad… pero como siempre me trataban igual bueno pues terminaba con ellos a los dos o tres días de habernos hecho novios –Sakura

- ¿Nunca has estado con un hombre? –Yue sorprendido, no era una jovencita… tenía ya veinticinco años

- No… Nunca he tenido una relación que dure más de unos días… los hombres me tratan no sé cómo… cómo si les perteneciera -Sakura sin saberse como explicar

- Bueno… ahora nos pertenecemos Sakura ¿estas segura de querer seguir adelante? -Yue

- Bueno si… pero eres diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- No te vas a arrepentir de eso –Yue abrazando a Sakura

Sakura estaba tranquila… varias de sus amigas le habían platicado de sus experiencias la primera vez, y tenía curiosidad… miedo pero curiosidad

Muchas de ellas les habían dicho que dolía… pero que era un dolor suave… pero que después según las habilidades de tu pareja era algo fantástico

Sakura no sabía que pensar… pero estaba feliz porque Yue se veía que era un hombre especial

Entre beso y beso solo se dejó llevar… no sabía que tenía que pasar entre un hombre y una mujer… así que se dejó guiar por Yue

Vio como Yue abría un preservativo y se lo colocaba

- No te preocupes de un embarazo amor… yo me voy a proteger –dijo Yue al ponerse el preservativo

Sentía sus caricias, sentía su pasión y si sintió dolor cuando entro en ella por primera vez… pero efectivamente no le dolió tanto… pero se sorprendió cuando Yue empezó a acelerar el ritmo pero ella no sentía nada… y en menos de lo que reaccionaba… Yue ya había terminado

- AAAAAAAAAA estuvo genial –solo dijo Yue saliendo de ella y jalando a Sakura para acurrucarla a su lado

- ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Si… terminaste con migo… estuviste fantástica –dijo Yue cerrando los ojos

- ¿Yo? –Sakura sin saber que era lo que había pasado

- Si… ¿No te gusto? –Yue

- No sé qué decir… al principio me dolió… pero no sentí nada después –Sakura

- No te preocupes amor… me dijeron que algunas veces la mujer al empezar sus relaciones íntimas… bueno no sentían nada… pero no te preocupes… más adelante te gustara muchísimo… y bueno a dormir hay que hacer muchas cosas mañana… hay que ir a la empresa para ver cómo va lo de tu cambio y desde luego regresar a Hong Kong… tenemos unos días de permiso pero hay que presentarnos a trabajar el Lunes de la semana que viene así que a descansar –Yue acurrucándose más con Sakura

- Está bien –solo contesto Sakura, le esperaban muchos cambios en su vida… y Yue tenía razón… quizás la primera vez no sentiría nada pero más a delante

CONTINUARA:

Miércoles, 29 de julio de 2009

Besos a todos y gracias por leer mis historias, acuérdense que esta historia viene a hacer la unión de varios relatos que he visto a lo largo de mi vida… y lo del viaje de avión… bueno mi hermana Irma vive en Italia, pero ya se regresaba a México y el novio no quería, y ella le dijo yo me regreso a mi país y si vas por mí me regreso

Joan Paolo, nunca había viajado en avión, y nunca había salido de su país… pero por mi hermana se animó a viajar… por ella, a un país con otro idioma, y por cierto llego a España, y la aerolínea que conectaba con la de Italia estaba en huelga y tuvo que quedarse una noche a dormir en España… sin saber nada de español pero vino por ella, vivieron 5 años unión libre se casaron y ahora son padres de dos niños, Riccardo y Martina mis sobrinos besos a ellos

Una amiga por internet me había dicho ya hace tiempo que por que no hacía una historia donde pusiera lo que mi cuñado había hecho que era muy romántico y bueno aquí ya lo pude poner

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	16. Chapter 16

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 16

Los días que siguieron fueron de adaptarse, ya estaba autorizado su cambio de plaza y el siguiente lunes los esperaban en la sede de Hong Kong

Sakura se sentía feliz… pasaron tres días en un hotel que daba a la playa mientras había un vuelo para Hong Kong, pasaron otros tres días ya en Hong Kong adaptándose a su nueva vida… sabía que estarían juntos en el trabajo… bueno no precisamente juntos, en donde estaba la planta de Hong Kong, estaban también la sede del corporativo que era en donde estaban las oficinas centrales donde se recibía toda la información de todas las compañías del planeta.

Si Yue era uno de los jefes… de los administrativos a nivel mundial

- Sé que a lo mejor vamos a estar separados… no es tan fácil colocarte en las oficinas centrales, pero mira… de este lado están las oficinas de Hong Kong y de este lado las oficinas internacionales… solo nos separa un estacionamiento –Yue

- Y un montón de oficinas… y son dos edificios diferentes –Sakura viendo impresionada las instalaciones frente a ella

- Bueno si… pero todos te van a tratar bien… no va a ver ningún problema –Yue

- Buenas tardes –saludo un señor al pasar eran todos compañeros y además ya sabían que Sakura era su esposa

- Buenas tardes –contesto Sakura con una sonrisa

Pero eso a Yue le molesto, sintió que Sakura estaba coqueteando con esa persona

- ¿Por qué lo saludaste así? –Yue mucho muy serio

- ¿Cómo así? solo conteste el saludo –Sakura sorprendida

- Le sonreíste -dijo Yue apretándole la mano muy fuerte

- Yue… amor… ¿Qué pasa?... me lastimas –Sakura tratando de soltarse la mano

Al escuchar que lo llamaba amor dejo de apretar su mano y Sakura pudo liberársela y vio su mano roja y blanca con los dedos de Yue marcados en la palma de la mano y adolorida

- ¿Qué te pasa?... no me digas que eres como todos los hombres que piensan que voy por el mundo coqueteando con todos los hombres que se cruzan en mi camino… si mal no recuerdo… tu estas de testigo que fuiste mi primer hombre y no estamos casados… así que en el momento que sea o demuestres que eres como todos los demás me regreso a mi casa –Sakura enojada estirando y doblando los dedos para que la sangre le volviera a circular normalmente

- Perdóname Sakura… es que aún no puedo creer que eres solo mía –Yue

Muy serio viendo que Sakura tenía razón… así como él la podía dejar en cualquier momento porque no le gustara como era ella, ella también lo podía dejar en cualquier momento

- Perdóname amor… es que es algo nuevo… no puedo acostumbrarme a que ya eres mi esposa –Yue abrazándola muy fuerte y besándola

Beso que hizo olvidar su enojo a Sakura

- Buenas tardes –escucharon los dos un saludo separándose de inmediato

- Buenas tardes señores Li… joven Li –Yue

Agarrando fuertemente a Sakura de la cintura, quien se sonrojo al ser descubiertos ni más ni menos que por los dueños de la compañía

- No esperábamos encontrarlos aquí –dijo la señora Li con una sonrisa

- Bueno… le estaba enseñando a Sakura las instalaciones para que conozca en donde vamos a trabajar –Yue

- Eso está bien… y que bueno que vinieron, así podremos hablar del cambio de la señora Kinomoto a nuestras oficinas –Señor Li

- Señora Chukichiro –Dijo Yue

("Comentario, Yo soy de México aquí cuando una mujer se casa siempre mantiene su nombre de soltera, solo cambia su estado civil, soltera, casada, viuda, es más ya viene hasta lo de vivir en unión libre que acá viene a ser concubina, o unión libre… pero los nombres nunca cambian, sé que en Estados Unidos y creo que también en Japón solo se tiene un apellido, nosotros tenemos los dos, uno del padre y uno de la madre, por eso mi nombre completo es Amelia Salazar Pérez, pero en algunos países solo llevan un apellido, y al casarse la mujer toma el del marido")

- Para términos laborales… es la señora Kinomoto… hasta que no entre el acta de matrimonio y el cambio de nombre sea oficial –Syaoran viendo raro el reclamo de Yue

- No hay problema… me pueden llamar señora Kinomoto para no complicarnos –Sakura

Para calmar los ánimos raros que se empezaron a sentir

¿Cómo iban a llevar un acta de matrimonio si estaban viviendo en unión libre?

- Bueno pasemos a las oficinas para hablar del puesto de la señora Kinomoto –dijo la señora Li

Y así todos se dirigieron a la sección del corporativo

- En esta sección es donde trabajo –Yue

Señalando un lugar en donde había un gran número de personas todas ocupadas pero que voltearon a ver al grupo que pasaba a un lado de la sección

- Buenas tardes –saludaron los señores Li

- Buenas tardes –contestaron todos

Varios quedándose con las ganas de vacilar a Yue por recién casado pero al verlo con quienes iban no dijeron nada

- Por este lado –indico Syaoran a Sakura que desde luego no conocía las oficinas

Todos pasaron a la oficina donde trabajaban los señores Li

La señora y el señor se sentaron detrás del enorme escritorio, Syaoran también jalo una silla y se sentó a un lado de su madre y señalo unas sillas delante del escritorio para que se sentaran Sakura y Yue

- ¿Hay algún problema con el cambio para laborar aquí de la señora Kinomoto? –dijo Yue

- En Japón nos dijeron que ya estaba el cambio –Sakura

- Si… ya está –dijo la señora Li

- El problema es que como sabrás… por el momento no hay ninguna vacante para el nivel que tenía la señora Kinomoto en Japón –señor Li

- ¿Nivel? ¿Pero no solicitan obreros seguido? –pregunto Yue

- Discúlpeme señor Chukichiro se casó con la señorita Kinomoto ¿y no sabe el puesto que tiene en el trabajo? –Syaoran viéndolo molesto

Yue no supo que decir, solo volteo a ver a Sakura, no tenía ni idea de con quien se había juntado

- Para su información, la señora Kinomoto es la gerente de compras de la región de Tomoeda en Japón –dijo la señora Li

- ¿Qué tuvo que hacer usted para llegar al puesto en donde esta Sr. Chukichiro? –Sr. Li

- Lo que todo el mundo… una solicitud de trabajo desde luego… exámenes y después de estar en varios puestos y demostrar que podía con el trabajo me ascendieron aquí –Yue muy serio

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo? –Sra. Li

- ¿Tiempo?… más o menos rápido como 4 años –contesto Yue

- ¿Qué tuvo que hacer señora Kinomoto para llegar al puesto donde esta? –Sr. Li

- Escoger entre las ofertas de trabajo que recibí –contesto muy bajito Sakura pero todos la alcanzaron a oír

Yue se le quedo viendo

- Escoger… oyó señor Chukichiro, escoger… ella nos eligió a nosotros para trabajar… no hizo ninguna solicitud de empleo… ningún examen… ningún mérito para quedar bien con los jefes… ella nos eligió para trabajar… ¿Cuántas ofertas de trabajo recibió señorita? –Sr. Li

- Como tres –dijo más bajito Sakura

- ¿Tres? –pregunto la señora Li

- Esta bien… Diez… pero eso que importa –Sakura muy apenada

- Gracias por escogernos a nosotros señorita Kinomoto –dijo Syaoran

- De nada –volvió a contestar muy bajito Sakura

- Y hay que recalcar que desde que entro hace más de año y medio ocupa el puesto de gerente de compras con excelentes resultados ¿y usted quiere que le demos puesto de obrera? –Sr. Li

- Discúlpenme… pero no sabía que puesto ocupaba –solo dijo Yue

- O sea… está al mismo nivel que usted, si no es que arriba de su nivel señor Chukichiro –Sra. Li

- La señora es un genio… y por lo tanto darle cualquier puesto es desperdiciar su intelecto… insultar sus capacidades… así que pensamos que para una mujer tan brillante como ella solo podemos ofrecerle un puesto… que dentro de poco quedara vacante por maternidad –Sr. Li

- ¿El de la licenciada Faren? –dijo Yue sorprendido

- Así es… en un mes más deja el puesto… tiempo suficiente para que capacite a la señora Kinomoto –Sra. Li

- Pero… hay varios que estaban esperando para ese puesto… no es justo que –dijo Yue

Pero se cayó… que podía decir… negarle a su mujer esa oportunidad de trabajo y dársela a cualquier "otro"

Bueno no cualquiera… para llegar a esos puestos solo los mejores podían llegar a esos niveles y el no entraba entre esos candidatos

- Ese puesto es estratégico… pues es la unión por así decirlo del corporativo con la gerencia general de la compañía –dijo Syaoran

- Pero no crea que le estamos quitando la oportunidad a otra persona señor Chukichiro… la señora era nuestra principal candidata para el puesto –dijo el señor Li

Mostrando una lista de candidatos para ocupar el puesto, había varios nombres, todos de diferentes países y efectivamente el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto encabezaba esa lista, a decir verdad Yue no vio a nadie de Hong Kong en los primeros lugares pero ¿Sakura?

- Nadie me dijo nada –solo dijo Sakura

- Era algo que íbamos a anunciar en la clausura… bueno más bien como una convocatoria… aunque ya teníamos a los principales candidatos… y los íbamos a nombrar ese día… en realidad a pesar de que usted está en el primer puesto no sabíamos si iba a aceptar… pues era soltera y vivía con sus padres… en Japón, una oferta de trabajo así cambiaría por completo toda su vida… sobre todo porque tendría que venir a vivir a Hong Kong –Sr. Li

- Pero Cuando llego el señor Chukichiro y nos dijo lo de sus planes y solicitaba un empleo para usted… bueno nos detuvimos con la propuesta pues en realidad desde el principio pensamos en usted y como ya iba a vivir aquí… no vemos ningún problema en que se quede en ese puesto –Syaoran

- ¿YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOO? –Sakura sorprendida pero feliz

- Si usted –dijo el señor Li

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Sakura solo empezó a gritar de emoción

Fue tal el grito que se escuchó hasta afuera… y todos solo voltearon a ver las oficinas ejecutivas

Sakura se levantó de un salto y fue a abrazar al señor Li… quien sonreía al verla tan feliz, luego abrazo a la señora Li… y esta la felicito y luego abrazo al Joven Syaoran quien no se lo esperaba

Pero Sakura estaba tan nerviosa y feliz, que no le importo a quien abrazaba… aunque se sintió tan bien estando en los brazos de Syaoran pero todo lo adjudico a que se sentía feliz y por último regreso al lado de Yue y lo abrazo tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que Yue se molestó porque abrazo a Syaoran

Pero era tal la alegría de Sakura que Yue se olvidó del joven Li… Yue abrazaba a Sakura fuertemente mientras ella saltaba, saltaba y saltaba

- Cálmate Sakura… todo está bien –Yue

Tratando de tranquilizarla con una gran sonrisa no sabía que hacer

- Es que… todo está pasando tan rápido… nos casamos… cambie de lugar de trabajo… pero esta propuesta… es fantástica… no lo puedo creer… ¿no estoy dormida? –dijo de repente Sakura

Porque todo estaba cambiando para mejorar su vida y todo muy rápido, tanto miedo que había tenido de los cambios, pero ahora

- No señora Kinomoto… se acaba de casar y acaba de ocupar un buen puesto en la compañía –dijo Syaoran

Yue se sintió bien al escucharlo decir eso, Sakura era su esposa y Syaoran no podía hacer nada así trabajaran juntos, ella le pertenecía, Yue sonrió

- Bueno entonces los esperamos el lunes… a las nueve para que empiece con su capacitación –dijo el señor Li

- El lunes estamos aquí temprano –dijo Yue

- Muchas gracias a todos, no se van a arrepentir por brindarme esta oportunidad –solo dijo Sakura ya más calmada

Y salieron de las oficinas administrativas

Cuando los señores se quedaron solos la señora dijo:

- No tenía ni idea que el señor Chukichiro fuera tan celoso y machista –Sra. Li

- ¿Celoso? –pregunto Syaoran

No pregunto por lo de machista… a él también lo sorprendió el hecho de que Chukichiro quisiera que le dieran un puesto de obrera pero bueno

- Cuando te abrazo la señorita Kinomoto… y perdón pero la llamo señorita Kinomoto porque no creo que él se merezca a una esposa como ella… por lo tanto yo nunca la llamare señora Chukichiro, no la conocemos muy bien… pero por lo que vi, creo que la conocemos mejor que el señor Chukichiro y espero estar equivocada… pero esa relación va a acabar en divorcio –Sra. Li

- ¿Divorcio? –Syaoran

- Si hijo… creo que cualquiera de nosotros sabe más de la señorita Kinomoto que el propio Chukichiro, o sea ni siquiera sabía que puesto ocupaba –Sra. Li

- Además… un matrimonio se tiene que basar en la confianza mutua… y siento que el señor Chukichiro no confía en ella… y por eso tiene celos de todos –Sra. Li

- ¿Celos? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- Si hijo… tu no lo viste por que la señorita te estaba abrazando… pero si las miraras mataran estarías muerto en este momento –Sra. Li

- Pero… yo me sorprendí que me abrazara –Syaoran

- La verdad la señorita Kinomoto estaba tan contenta que no creo que te allá abrazado con alguna intención diferente de la que nos abrazó a nosotros… pero… no creo que tenga futuro con el señor Chukichiro –Sr. Li

- ¿Creen que no tienen futuro? –Syaoran

- No… hijo a lo mejor me puedes criticar por lo que te voy a decir –Sr. Li

- Vamos a decir –Sra. Li

- Si… vamos a decir… tu mamá piensa igual que yo… y creemos que tú te mereces a la joven Kinomoto –Sr. Li

- Pero ya se casó –protesto Syaoran

- Si es verdad… y a menos que te moleste casarte con una divorciada… sigo pensando que la señorita es la mujer indicada para ti -Sr. Li

- Pero… casi no la conocemos –Syaoran

- Bueno… en realidad sabemos más cosas de ella de las que nos esperábamos… si sabes que en todos los países hay gente dedicada a ver a los mejores estudiantes de todas las universidades –Sr. Li

- Si -Syaoran

- Bueno así fue como la conocimos… desde la preparatoria… y sabemos que ha tenido no más de tres novios… tiene mucha facilidad de aprendizaje… pero en cuestiones del corazón… bueno casi todos al lograr sus metas de ser sus novios bueno la tratan como si ellos les hicieran el favor de estar con ella y la empiezan a menospreciar y por lo que vimos ahora… creo que esa historia se va a repetir –Sra. Li

- Solicitar que trabajara como obrera… de verdad que no sé cómo puede haber hombres que rebajen tanto a sus mujeres –Sr. Li

- Hay que tener cuidado… no creo que el señor Chukichiro acepte muy fácilmente que la señora Kinomoto siendo más joven que él tenga un puesto más elevado que él –Sra.

- Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Vas a tener que ser fuerte… no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella… como van a trabajar juntos se puede decir a tu nivel… hombro con hombro y más arriba que el del Sr. Chukichiro puede irle muy mal a la joven Kinomoto por los celos de Chukichiro –Sr. Li

- Te vas a tener que conseguir una novia –dijo la señora Li

- Mmm me están pidiendo que me espera a que la señorita Kinomoto se divorcie para casarme con ella… ¿pero tengo que conseguir novia? –Syaoran

- Bueno novia… novia no… tendrás que hablar con alguna amiga tuya para que te ayude… y se haga pasar por tu novia… si el señor Chukichiro sabe que tienes novia… no podrá desconfiar de que tengas algún interés en la señorita Kinomoto –Sr. Li

- ¿Pero quién me podrá ayudar en algo así? –Syaoran

- Quizás Meiling –dijo la señora Li

- Mamá… Meiling siempre ha querido que le haga caso ¿crees que se preste a algo así? –Syaoran

- Meiling es tu prima hermana… no puede haber nada entre ustedes por más que quiera… y desde luego que lo debe de saber… además eso que quería ser tu novia fue cuando niños… pero eso ya paso… es más creo que por ahí hay un joven que la está rondando pero que tampoco se anima… quizás de esta forma matemos dos pájaros de un solo tiro y el joven también se anime a hablarle –Sr. Li

- ¿Quién es? –Syaoran

- Un joven que trabaja en el mismo departamento que tú prima… pero de más bajo nivel que el de tu prima… y por eso no se anima a hablarle ¿Por qué hay hombres que no pueden aceptar que habemos muchas mujeres muy capaces? –Sra. Li

- A nosotros no nos cuentes entre esos hombres… nosotros somos de los hombres que nos justan las mujeres capaces e inteligentes… no esas tontas que se mueren por nosotros –Sr. Li

- Presumido… bueno el caso es que vemos que esa unión va a terminar mal… y tú vas a estar a su lado cuando eso suceda… para ayudarla… de ti depende como lo hagas… pero quiero a esa chica en la familia –dijo muy firme la señora Li

- Mamá… tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que pertenezca a la familia… pero se ve muy feliz con Chukichiro –Syaoran

- Y lo está… pero a la larga… solo sírvele de sostén… no hay que dejarla sola –Sr. Li

- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ojala tengan razón –Syaoran

Regresando con Sakura y Yue cuando salieron de las oficinas administrativas y todo el mundo empezó a hacerles preguntas sobre todo por los gritos que escucharon

- ¿Qué paso?... porque se escucharon esos gritos

- Es que a Sakura le acaban de ofrecer el puesto que tiene la señora Faren –Yue

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron varios

- Que le dieron el puesto de trabajo de la licenciada Faren a Sakura –Yue volvió a contestar

- ¿Usted es la señorita Kinomoto? –dijo uno de los jefes

- Si… soy yo –Sakura

- Es muy joven… pero dijeron que era un genio… por eso pensaron en usted… pero no sabían si iba a aceptar el puesto por ser de otro país –dijo otro

- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? –Yue

- Nos pidieron nuestra ayuda para dar nuestros mejores candidatos -otro de los jefes

- Hace cuánto de esto

- Como dos meses… es un puesto estratégico por eso no se lo pueden dar a cualquiera

- Dos meses… o sea no se les ocurrió ahora que pedí el puesto de trabajo –Yue

- No… y por lo que veo se lo pensaron muy bien antes de dar ese puesto… yo te sugerí a tu compañero –dijo uno de los jefes al otro

- Y yo a ti –sonrío este

- Para su información ustedes no estaban entre los primeros candidatos –dijo Yue molesto

- ¿Cómo? –los dos jefes

- Que había como 6 candidatos antes que ustedes –Yue

- Bueno… soñar no cuesta nada –dijo uno

- La felicitamos señora… es un puesto estratégico muy importante… pero al menos la tendremos cerca –sonrió uno de ellos

- ¿Cerca? –Sakura

- Para poder admirar su belleza desde luego –dijo otro Sakura se sonrojo completa

- Ten cuidado que es mi esposa –advirtió Yue

CONTINUARA:

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, besos

Sábado, 29 de agosto del 2009. 9:15 a.m.

Revisada 20 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	17. Chapter 17

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 17

Bueno antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero es que ya llegue a la parte que no me gusta… bueno no me gusta las novelas, ni hacer sufrir, pero la historia así va y la verdad no pensé que me costara trabajo escribirla y ya mi hija me regaño que para que estoy escribiendo esas cosas, que mejor borre la historia así que si no les gusta lo que sigue, pido disculpas pero no me gustan los melodramas, así que si no me salen bien perdón

Sakura se sentía feliz por la nueva propuesta de trabajo, pero no sabía si emocionarse mucho o esperar porque veía molesto a Yue pero una propuesta así era fantástica

Desde luego hablo por teléfono con sus papás para darle las nuevas noticias de su puesto de trabajo y desde luego que la felicitaron

Yue no sabía bien que hacer Sakura iba a ser uno de sus jefes, aunque eso se lo merecía por no investigar más de su vida

Y es que al solo verla le hacía desearla con todas sus fuerzas aunque ahora no sabía bien que pensar, ya había logrado lo que quería

"Que la señorita más bella de la compañía se casara con él… el incasable"

Yue llevo a cenar a un lugar especial a Sakura para celebrar su nuevo puesto de trabajo, pero con lo que no conto fue con los enormes celos que sentía por que a todos los hombres que pasaban cerca de ella la volteaban a ver de lo bonita que era y desde luego que le daba mucho coraje

Aunque abrazaba a Sakura de forma posesiva sentía que cualquiera podía quitársela

Los primeros días de trabajo tuvo que aguantar los celos terribles que sentía por el joven Syaoran Li, pero cuando entendió que la señorita Meiling era su novia y que la relación del joven con Sakura era estrictamente laboral, medio se calmó

Pero su trato con Sakura no sabía cómo llevarlo

Ella lo quería mucho y no demostraba ningún interés en otro hombre que no fuera él… quizás ya estaba acostumbrada al trato que todos los hombres le querían bridar, pero los celos que sentía eran insoportables y sin darse cuenta empezó a menospreciar a Sakura

Ella no sabía que pensar, los primeros días fueron de ensueño, se sentía muy bien, pues a todos lados donde iba Yue quería estar con ella, se sentía muy especial de la forma en que Yue no la dejaba para donde fuera

Pero ahora no sabía que pensar

Yue la estaba celando muchísimo, prácticamente no quería separarse de ella

Al principio pensaba que era por el joven Li, pero después se dio cuenta que sentía celos de todos

Y ella por más cosas que quería hacer y demostrarle que él era el único hombre con quien ella quería estar, Yue no entendía

Y cada vez la celaba más, por lo menos ya había dejado de lado los celos por el joven Li, que todos sabían que tenía novia

Pero Sakura ahora ya no sabía que hacer

Y sin darse cuenta Yue la empezó a menospreciar

Por un lado no quería que ningún hombre se le acercara pero por otro lado le decía que tenía que estar agradecida de que él se hubiera fijado en ella

Sakura ya no sabía bien que hacer

Al decidir irse a vivir con Yue había dado un paso muy importante para ella, para su vida y pensaba que el estar al lado de Yue le iba a dar toda la felicidad que necesitaba, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar

En una ocasión Yue quiso hasta golpearla… pero gracias a que su papá la había mandado a clases de Kong fu, ella se pudo defender muy bien

Claro que al darse cuenta Yue de lo que había intentado hacer, se abalanzo a ella y con besos y abrazos y una pasión salvaje poseyó a Sakura

Yue casi todas las noches quería tener relaciones sexuales con Sakura

Al principio siempre le decía que no sentía nada y eso a Yue le molestaba

Hasta que empezó a tacharla de frígida… así que Sakura empezó a fingir placer que desde luego no sentía

Nunca sentía nada al estar juntos, pero como Yue le decía que era fantástica pues ella ya no dijo nada

Tenían ya cinco meses de pareja, Sakura al no saber qué hacer y desde luego no disfrutar de la vida en pareja con Yue, se dedicó prácticamente en cuerpo y alma al trabajo

Así cuando regresaba en las noches estaba tan cansada que bueno no le importaba que Yue hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, al fin disfrutaba tanto "con ella", que acababa rápido y así la dejaba descansar

En el trabajo Sakura respondió como los señores Li tenían pensado, era muy hábil y hacia su trabajo muy bien

Syaoran la observaba de lejos… sabía que trabajaba mucho para estar el menos tiempo posible con su marido…

¿Yue se daría cuenta de eso?

¿Por qué no hacía algo para decirle que ya no lo amaba?

¿Se sentiría feliz con ese tipo de vida?

Syaoran muy disimuladamente tenía pequeños detalles con ella

No sabía si sí sabía que eran de él, pero por ejemplo siempre dejaba algunos dulces encima de su escritorio, algunas flores… claro que en floreros que estaban en la oficina para que Yue no viera que él se las regalaba

Trataba de demostrar que estaba loco por Meiling y que tenía una relación seria con ella

Y gracias a Dios funciono esa idea de sus padres, al principio si le costó trabajo que Yue creyera que Meiling era su amor verdadero, pero cuando Meiling se hizo amiga de Sakura entonces Yue se tranquilizo

Meiling no sabía cómo ayudar a su primo, antes de aceptar le platicó la historia de Sakura

Desde luego que ella sabía parte de esa historia y más porque en su departamento había un joven que aparentemente estaba loco por Meiling

Pero cuando el año pasado fueron los cursos, a pesar de toda la admiración que la señorita Kinomoto despertaba en todos

Bueno en el joven que le gustaba no despertó esa admiración y eso a ella le encanto, claro que existía el problema que como ella era la jefa del departamento y en cierta forma parte de la familia de los dueños… bueno eso espantaba a cualquier pretendiente y eso le daba muchísimo coraje a Meiling

Que los hombres por temor, respeto o quien sabe porque diablos, quizás por no querer sentirse inferiores que sus esposas no les gustaba tener relaciones con mujeres de mayor rango que ellos

Y eso le daba mucho coraje a Meiling, cuando oyó la propuesta de sus tíos y su primo, pues acepto quizás así lograra hacer entender al tal por cual pretendiente que si no se le declaraba, pues iba a perderla

Claro Meiling no quería perderlo, pero si la idea de sus tíos funcionaba le ayudaría con mucho gusto a Syaoran y haría que ese tipejo… ese tal por cual…

No es cierto… ese joven tan guapo, tan adorable, tierno, bonito, encantador, tan deseable de Rio despertara y reaccionara

Aunque ahora se tendría que esperar para solucionar el problema de su primo y después ya vendría su relación

Pero ojala funcionara

Un día de trabajo a Sakura le dio un dolor en el vientre que por más cosas que tomaba para tratar de calmar su dolor era algo imposible

En la noche le empezó la regla y se sentía medio mal

En la mañana le dijo a Yue que le dolía mucho el vientre que iba a pedir permiso para faltar de lo mal que se sentía.

Pero Yue le dijo que por un simple dolor no podía faltar al trabajo

Así que fue a trabajar

Ya se había tomado varias pastillas, sabiendo que estaba mal tomar tantos calmantes pero era tanto su dolor que con tal de calmarse aunque sea por un momento tomaría lo que fuera y por más que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pues simplemente no podía

Sakura estaba recargada sobre su escritorio cerrando fuertemente los ojos para tratar de controlar su dolor cuando Syaoran entro a la oficina y la vio

Vio tanto sufrimiento en su rostro tanto dolor que sin decirle nada inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y hablo pidiendo una ambulancia

Mando informar a Yue para que acompañara a su esposa al hospital

Pero le informaron que había salido, él dijo que lo localizaran, que su esposa se había puesto mal y que la llevaban para el hospital

- Señorita Kinomoto… señorita Kinomoto… no se preocupe… todo va a estar bien –Syaoran

Sakura solo levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del joven Li, era tanto su dolor que no sabía ni que decir

- En un momento viene la ambulancia –escucho que alguien decía acercándose a donde estaban

- ¿Qué es lo que ha tomado? –pregunto Syaoran

- Creo que calmantes… desde que llego se ha estado quejando de dolores –una secretaría

- Pero si se sentía mal ¿porque vino a trabajar? –Syaoran

- No hay problema… en un momento más se me va a quitar… hay que terminar con el informe –Sakura tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se lo impidió y volvió a fruncirse toda su cara del dolor

- Al diablo con el informe… ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA AMBULANCIA? –Syaoran ahora desesperado por el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Sakura

En eso se escucha la ambulancia y como corren unos paramédicos a las oficinas centrales

- Por aquí –les indicaban el camino a los paramédicos

En un instante Sakura era colocada en una camilla para sacarla de las instalaciones

- Yue… donde esta Yue –Sakura tratando de ver por dónde estaba Yue

- No se preocupe, señorita… ya le informaron en cuanto pueda la va a ir a ver –Syaoran

- Pero –Sakura

- No se preocupe señorita yo la voy a acompañar hasta que él llegue… no va a estar sola –Syaoran

- Mi mamá –solo alcanzo a decir Sakura antes de volverse a doblar por el dolor

- No se preocupe… se van a encargar de avisarle –dice Syaoran antes de subirla a la ambulancia

Desde luego que una ambulancia llamo la atención de toda la compañía, menos del que se tenía que enterar

Yue había salido de la compañía para recoger unas cajas de documentos que no habían llegado y estaba rastreando por donde venía

Vio que le mandaban mensajes a su celular, pero al ver que se trataba sobre algo de su esposa no presto mucha atención

Toda la familia Li se puso en acción

Los señores Li avisaron a los papás de Sakura y les dijeron que no se preocuparan pero que su hija se había puesto mal y que la llevaban ya para el hospital y que su hija los necesitaba

Que los iban a traer en un avión particular de la compañía para que llegaran lo antes posible, que en media hora pasaban a recogerlos para traerlos a Hong Kong en donde alguien de la familia los iba a estar esperando para llevarlos al hospital y estuvieran con su hija

Claro que el matrimonio Kinomoto por más que les dijeron que su hija estaba bien, pues se preocuparon, no muchas empresas mandar traer a sus parientes desde otro país para ver a un familiar enfermo a menos que fuera algo grabe

Aunque les dijeron que ya iba rumbo al hospital pero que no sabían que era lo que tenía hasta que la vieran los doctores

Desde luego que Syaoran salió rumbo al hospital tras la ambulancia… pues no quería separarse de Sakura

Si ya sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, que no era su esposo pero era su jefe y se preocupaba por sus empleados, más por esa empleada en particular, que daría cualquier cosa por ella

A Sakura la metieron en un consultorio y la examinaron… después de un rato salió el doctor para informar de su estado

En la sala de espera estaba el Joven Syaoran, sus papás, sus hermanas y su prima Meiling

- Familiares de la señora Kinomoto –dijo el doctor y desde luego que todos los Li se pararon

- Si –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Saben si la señora está embarazada? –dijo el doctor

- ¿Disculpe? –pregunto la señora Li

- ¿Qué si saben si la señora está embarazada? –volvió a preguntar el doctor

- No me ha dicho nada… que yo sepa no –dijo Meiling con quien en cierta forma tenía una relación más estrecha

- No… ¿Por qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Trae un sangrado muy fuerte… si está embarazada, se puede decir que es un probable aborto… pero si no hay que ver qué problema tiene… se necesitan hacer varios estudios… y necesitamos que alguien acompañe a la señora –dijo el doctor

- Yo voy –dijo de inmediato Syaoran

- Hijo –dijo la señora Li

- Yo voy… ella necesita de alguien… su marido no está pero yo si –dijo Syaoran

- ¿En dónde está? –pregunto al doctor Syaoran

- Sígame por favor –dijo el doctor regresando al interior del consultorio

Sakura estaba en una camilla ya con suero y le habían puesto un fuerte analgésico para el dolor

Syaoran nada más verla quería abrazarla, besarla, darle todo el apoyo que fuera necesario, además del amor que ya veía hacía falta en su vida

- Joven Li… ¿y Yue? –pregunto muy bajito Sakura casi dormida por el analgésico que le pusieron

- Qué tal si por el momento nos dejamos de formalidades y nos hablamos por nuestros nombres, tú me puedes decir Syaoran y yo te digo Sakura ¿está bien? –Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Esta bien Syaoran ¿Y Yue? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- Ya le mandaron avisar… pero había salido por unas cajas que no llegaron, me imagino que en cuanto se entere va a venir… pero por mientras ¿no te molesta que yo ocupe su lugar? –Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa

- No… está bien… ¿pero porque se molesta por mí? –Sakura

- Por que eras alguien muy especial para mí –dijo Syaoran

Sakura solo sonrió…

- Ya avisamos a tus papás… yo creo que en la tarde ya están aquí contigo –Syaoran

- ¿Mis papás? –Sakura

- Si tus papás… ya se les aviso y vienen en camino –Syaoran

- Pero ¿porque? –Sakura

- Tú no tienes familiares aquí… es lo mínimo que podemos hacer si te pones mal… traerlos para que te acompañen –Syaoran

- Pero Yue –volvió a decir Sakura

- Bueno él puede ser tu esposo pero hay momentos que es mejor compartirlos con una madre además ya vienen en camino y ya no puedes hacer nada –Syaoran sonriendo

- Gracias –Sakura

- Disculpa… ¿está embarazada? –pregunto Syaoran

- Que yo sepa… no, no creo… Yue no quiere tener hijos por el momento… ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- El doctor dijo que podía ser un problema de aborto… pero que hay que hacerte estudios –Syaoran

- ¿El doctor? ¿Cuál doctor? ¿Ya me vio un doctor? –pregunto Sakura

- Descuida Sakura… no te preocupes, Si ya te vio un doctor… pero yo creo que con el calmante que te pusieron no le contestaste nada –Syaoran sonriendo

- Yo creo que no… porque no me acuerdo de nada… es más me quiero volver a dormir e irme a mi casa –Sakura

- Duérmete un rato… pero a tu casa no vas hasta que el doctor nos diga que estas perfectamente bien –Syaoran

- Pero –quiso protestar Sakura

Pero de nuevo se quedó dormida es más no estaba segura si sí había despertado o estaba soñando que el joven Syaoran estaba ahí con ella

Aunque claro que debía ser un sueño por que Yue era el que tendría que estar ahí

Pero ojala fuera el joven Syaoran

Syaoran solo la vio dormir, le inspiraba tanta ternura y tanto amor que la verdad tenía ganas de golpear a Yue por no estar en ese momento con Sakura

Aunque tenía que ver el lado bueno y era que gracias a que Yue no estaba él podía estar con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles para Sakura

Un Hijo… de Yue y de Sakura… que diera él por que fuera su hijo, que coraje que Yue no quisiera tener un hijo de ella… no lo podía creer ¿En qué pensaba Yue?

Vio como llegaban enfermeras y le tomaban muestras de Sangre y se retiraban, ya la habían pasado a la zona en donde estaban todos los pacientes de emergencias, le dijeron que iban a hacerle algunos análisis y que dependiendo de ellos se le hacían otros estudios

Como media hora después regresaron con los resultados, se los dieron al doctor y este fue a informarle al señor Li Syaoran que estaba con Sakura de los resultados

- Señor… su esposa efectivamente no está embarazada

- Y entonces porque esta tan mal –Syaoran

- Le vamos a hacer un ultrasonido para ver qué problema puede tener –dijo el doctor

- ¿Un ultrasonido? –Syaoran

- Si… para ver qué problema tiene y saber que debemos hacer, en seguida extiendo la orden y la llevan para hacerle el estudio –doctor

- Gracias… no despierta… ¿se le puede hacer así el estudio? –Syaoran

- Si… y mejor mantenerla así, porque el dolor debe ser insoportable –doctor

- Esta bien… alguien puede informar a mi familia de lo que vamos a hacer –Syaoran

- Enfermera puede avisar a la familia de la señora que se le va a practicar un ultrasonido para saber qué problema tiene… que no está embarazada pero hay que revisar bien –doctor a una enfermera

- Enseguida doctor –y la enfermera sale a dar aviso

En eso llegan dos enfermeros para llevarse la camilla de Sakura a hacerle el estudio, desde luego que Syaoran no se aleja de la camilla es más la tiene tomada de la mano

Tuvo que soltarla mientras le hicieron el estudio cosa que no le gusto… pero bueno

Ya con los resultados regresaron de nuevo con el doctor, este estudio los resultados e informo a Syaoran

- Su esposa tiene un tumor en el vientre –doctor

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- Que su esposa tiene un tumor en el vientre –repitió el doctor

- Si… pero ¿porque? –Syaoran muy preocupado

- Lo que pasa señor… es que en este mundo moderno, muchas parejas no quieren tener hijos… pero eso no cambia el ciclo natural de la mujer… ellas deben de tener hijos a determinada edad… y al no poder concebir un hijo… bueno la matriz se crea algo que lo sustituya… en este caso un tumor –doctor

- ¿Un tumor? –Syaoran viendo a Sakura

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados? –doctor

Syaoran se sorprendió al ver que el doctor pensaba que él era su esposo

- Cinco meses –solo contesto Syaoran pues llevaba perfectamente la cuenta del tiempo que no era de él

- Bueno señor… es relativamente poco tiempo… pero por el bien de su esposa le recomiendo que después de la cuarentena por la operación se pongan a escribirle a la cigüeña para que este problema no se vuelva a repetir –doctor

- ¿Cuarentena? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si señor… vamos a tener que operar a su esposa para sacarle ese tumor… una cesárea… haga de cuenta que va a tener un bebé… claro sin bebé… pero debe de tener todos los cuidados como si hubiera tenido un bebé –doctor viendo los estudios

- ¿Operarla? –Syaoran

- Si señor… y entre más rápido mejor… el sangrado no se le va a quitar y con ello los dolores, la única forma es operarla –doctor

- ¿Cuándo? –Syaoran

- ¿Ahora? –el doctor dejando de ver los resultados del ultrasonido y viendo sorprendido al supuesto esposo

- A menos que quiera que siga con los dolores… esto solo se va a solucionar con una operación y entre más rápido mejor… porque esto puede causar problemas a la matriz -doctor

- Esta bien… que la operen –Syaoran resignado

- Es por el bien de su esposa señor –dijo molesto el doctor

- Si no hay problema –Syaoran

No sabía cómo reaccionar le habían confundido con el esposo de Sakura y es más lo habían regañado por no querer tener hijos… o sea si Sakura fuera su esposa a estas alturas a lo mejor ya estuviera embarazada de su hijo, y ella estaría muy feliz… pero cada persona es diferente

- Señor tiene que firmar unos documentos –dijo una enfermera acercándose a Syaoran

- Disculpe… ¿qué es? –Syaoran

- La autorización para la operación de su esposa señor –enfermera

Syaoran vio los documentos… una cosa era que lo confundirán con el esposo y otra muy diferente tomarse la autoridad para firmar en nombre de Yue

- Permítame un momento debo hablar con mi familia… me permite los documentos –Syaoran

- Si –solo contesto la enfermera dándole los documentos

Syaoran vio a Sakura dormida y salió, platico con todos los que ya se encontraban ahí de que tenían que operar a Sakura pero que se necesitaba la autorización de un familiar

- ¿Y el señor Chukichiro? –Syaoran

- No ha llegado –dijo Meiling

- Necesitamos que firme la autorización para operarla –Syaoran

- Firma tu como su jefe… por lo que veo a Chukichiro no le preocupa tanto la señorita –dijo el señor Li

- Si… entro y veo que puedo hacer –Syaoran regresando al interior del hospital

Firma la solicitud como jefe pero a los doctores no les importo, lo urgente era tener la autorización de alguien para operarla de inmediato

Cuando la pasaron a la sala de operaciones, Syaoran salió para que todos se fueran cerca de las salas de operación en donde les informarían del progreso de la operación

Sala que ya se conocían de memoria pues en esa sala estuvieron cuando operaron a su papá

Syaoran desde luego que estaba muy preocupado y molesto

¿Cómo era posible que Chukichiro no llegara?

Está bien… eso le daba oportunidad a él de estar con Sakura en esos momentos tan delicados para ella

Pero de todos modos tendría que estar Chukichiro con Sakura por mucho que a Syaoran le molestara

Las horas pasaron, dos para ser más precisos de que empezó la operación

Cuando les avisaron que la operación ya había terminado, que todo había salido bien y que ya tenía un rato en recuperación y que no iban a tardar en pasarla a su cuarto… que si alguien quería acompañarla en lo que se despertaba por completo

Luego iban a poder pasar a visitarla pero de una en una

Porque ella iba a estar muy dolida y molesta por la operación

Todos vieron como la pasaban a su habitación y que se veía muy bien, ya con algo de color en sus mejillas

Así sin pensarlo dos veces y sin protesta de nadie Syaoran pasó para estar con Sakura en lo que despertaba

Sakura se veía tranquila dormida, parecía un ángel… como le gustaría que fuera su ángel

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente… se le quedo viendo y le dio un beso en los labios… ligero, superficial, pero como quería dárselo estando ella despierta

Continuara:

Martes, 06 de octubre de 2009 casi medio día

Termino este capítulo espero sus opiniones

Revisada 22 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	18. Chapter 18

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 18

Así sin pensarlo dos veces y sin protesta de nadie Syaoran pasó para estar con Sakura en lo que despertaba

Sakura se veía tranquila dormida, parecía un ángel

Como le gustaría que fuera su ángel

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente… se le quedo viendo y le dio un beso en los labios… ligero, superficial

Pero como quería dárselo estando ella despierta, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella, que no le importaba que estuviera casada, que sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado

Por su parte Sakura no sabía que pensar

Se acordaba que tenía mucho dolor en la mañana y que no había querido ir a trabajar pero Yue le dijo que por un dolorcito no podía faltar, así que fue

También se acordaba que estando en la oficina se había puesto mal, bueno más bien continuo con el dolor y que el joven Li había llamado a una ambulancia y que le habían puesto algo muy fuerte para el dolor

De ahí ya no recordaba muy bien que había pasado

Debió estar soñando porque estaba segura que el joven Li estaba con ella y le había pedido que se hablaran de tu y había estado con ella todo el tiempo

Pero ¿no tendría Yue que estar con ella?

¿Qué haría el joven Li o bueno Syaoran cuidando de ella?

No… tenía que ser Yue

Aunque estos besos eran besos muy delicados como pétalos de flores rozando su piel… sus labios… y en verdad no sabía que pensar porque Yue nunca la había besado así

¿Sería una fase de Yue que no conocía?

Con gran dificultad abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al joven Li a poca distancia de ella

No sabía que pensar ¿habría imaginado esos besos?

Era lo más seguro pues deseaba claro que en secreto que el joven se interesara en ella

Pero el joven no tendría por qué besarla ¿verdad?

Pero como le gustaría ser amada por alguien, alguien que la amara de verdad pero desafortunadamente Yue no era ese alguien… y desde luego el joven Li tampoco… seguro alucino esos besos pero bueno soñar a nadie le hacía mal

Con gran pesar volvió a cerrar los ojos pues por más que trataba de despertar no podía

En eso se oyó como tocaban a la puerta, Syaoran fue de inmediato a abrir pues pensó que era Chukichiro y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un matrimonio desconocido para él pero de inmediato supo que eran los papás de Sakura pues Sakura se parecía mucho a su mamá

- Pasen por favor –dijo Syaoran para que vieran a su hija

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? nos dijeron que la tuvieron que operar de emergencia –Señor Fujitaka

- Si… nos dio un buen susto pero ya está bien… me dijeron que había que tenerle los cuidados como si hubiera tenido un bebé… la verdad no sé cuáles son… pero me imagino que usted si saben ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Syaoran viendo a la señora

- No se preocupe joven… nosotros nos encargaremos de ella –sonrió Nadeshiko

- Gracias por cuidar de ella… y disculpe la pregunta pero ¿dónde está Chukichiro? –Fujitaka

- En la mañana cuando nos dimos cuenta del problema de la señorita bueno… acababa de salir… me imagino que no debe de tardar en llegar –Syaoran

- Bueno no importa… pero a usted muchísimas gracias por cuidar de ella –Nadeshiko

En eso se empiezan a oír como quejidos de Sakura

- ¿Hija estas bien? –el matrimonio acercándose a Sakura

- Me retiro –dijo Syaoran

- No se quiere quedar un momento más –dijo Nadeshiko

- No… ya llegaron ustedes… y sé que va a estar bien –Syaoran

- Gracias –solo dijo Sakura muy suavemente

- Cuando se le ofrezca señorita… pero espero que no sea con otro susto como este –Syaoran acercándose a la cama con una encantadora sonrisa

- ¿Susto? –Sakura

- Te tuvieron que operar hija… y los señores Li han estado todo el tiempo contigo –Fujitaka

- ¿Los señores Li? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… toda la familia ha estado al pendiente de usted… es una persona valiosa para nosotros… y queremos que se recupere pronto –sonrió Syaoran

- ¿Y Yue? –pregunto Sakura

¿No se supone que él tendría que estar con ella?

- Voy a ver porque se retrasa… que se mejore señorita –y así Syaoran salió del cuarto

Claro que estaba que echaba chispas mejor los papás de Sakura habían llegado de Japón que Yue

Mientras que pasaba con Yue

Bueno cuando recibió el primer mensaje pues lo ignoro

Cómo a la media hora recibió otro pero lo volvió a ignorar pues ya estaba tras la pista de los documentos cuando llego a la oficina, entre que son peras y son manzanas bueno ya habían pasado casi 4 horas y desde luego que le informaron que Sakura se había puesto mal y que se la habían llevado al hospital

Pero hizo cuentas… ya son más de cuatro horas, por más ya la revisaron y no deben de tardar en llegar así que pensó mejor los espero, no sea que se cruzaran en el camino y así paso otra hora

Cuando vio que pasaba el tiempo y no llegaban fue a la sección donde trabajaba Sakura para ver si le informaban porque tardaban tanto

- Disculpe señorita… sabe porque tarda tanto en llegar mi esposa… ¿o van a revisar los doctores a toda la familia por lo que no llegan con mi esposa? –Yue

Molesto por que Sakura no llegaba preguntando a una de las pocas secretarias que se habían quedado

- Su esposa está en el hospital… se le informo y no creo que llegue pronto por que la tuvieron que operar ¿nadie le dijo?

Al escuchar que tuvieron que operar a Sakura a Yue se le fue el color

Se puso blanco con el papel y al ser albino pues más blanco… la señorita sintió que se desmayaba

- Señor Chukichiro… señor Chukichiro ¿se encuentra bien? –la secretaria parándose de inmediato para sostenerlo

- Dis… disculpe… ¿que operaron a mi esposa?… pero ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada? –Yue

- Se le informo que la habían llevado al hospital por que seguía con su dolor –secretaria

- Dolor a dicho… que tanto pueden tardar en darle algo para un dolor -Yue molesto

- Es que no fue un simple dolor señor… creo que fue aborto –dijo la señorita

- Aborto… pero si no estaba embarazada… yo me cuido –Yue

- Pero aun así hay veces que por más cuidados… los métodos fallan y uno –secretaria sin terminar la frase

Yue era la prueba viviente de ese fallo, no podía discutir nada de eso

- ¿En qué hospital esta? –Yue

- En donde operaron al señor Li –secretaria

- Me voy –Yue

- Sería conveniente que alguien te llevará Yue en tu estado no te vaya a pasar algún accidente –dijo un compañero al escucharlo tan alterado

- Si… creo que tienes razón –Yue

Y así los dos salieron rumbo al hospital, en el trayecto

- Disculpa Yue ¿por qué no fuiste de inmediato cuando se te mando el primer aviso? –compañero

- Por qué pensé que solo era un dolor… y como ya estaba tras la pista de los documentos, que habían mandado a otra sucursal al otro lado de la ciudad… no pensé que fuera tan importante y como ya la estaban atendiendo… preferí ir al recoger los documentos… pensé que era algo normal… un cólico… nada del otro mundo… no es la primera vez que Sakura se queja de cólicos –Yue

- Pero ya ves que no –compañero

- Nadie me dijo que la estaban operando –volvió a protestar Yue

- Bueno ya vamos para allá –dijo el compañero

Mientras en el hospital:

Syaoran sale del cuarto de Sakura

- Hijo ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita? –señora Li

- Ya despertó… está bien… ¿Y Yue? –Syaoran

- No tarda en llegar, nadie le había dicho que tuvieron que operar a su esposa y estaba esperando que llegáramos para no cruzarse en el camino con nosotros –Señora Li

- Está bien… ya llegaron sus papás así que ya me voy –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo estas tu hijo? –insistió su mamá

- Bien… ya vi que está bien… y con eso estoy bien yo –sonrió Syaoran

- Me voy contigo –dijo Meiling tomándolo del brazo

En ese momento llego Yue

- Disculpen… en donde está mi esposa –dijo Yue

Viendo que toda la familia Li estaba ahí, y vio a Syaoran junto con Meiling quien lo tomaba del brazo y no vio nada fuera de lo normal

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos –solo volvió a decir Syaoran

Pues estando Yue ahí él ya no quería estar presente, además que ya les había platicado todo lo que el doctor le había dicho

- Esta bien hijo… nos vemos al rato –dijo su mamá dándole un beso

- Hasta luego –Syaoran dijo a Yue, abrazando a Meiling más posesivamente

- Hasta luego y gracias –contesto Yue

Algo que sorprendió a Syaoran

- ¿Disculpa? –Syaoran

- Gracias por lo que hizo por mi esposa, se lo agradezco de todo corazón… no sabía que era tan complicado lo que le pasaba –Yue

- Yo creo que si cualquiera de la familia se pusiera mal, usted haría lo mismo… yo solo mande hablar a la ambulancia… todo lo demás lo hicieron los doctores –dijo Syaoran

Claro no dijo que para nada se separó de Sakura y por lo que noto después nadie le dijo nada

- De todas formas gracias –dijo de nuevo Yue

- De nada… nos vamos, estamos cansados –Syaoran abrazando mucho más cerca a Meiling y se retiran

- ¿Cómo está mi esposa? –volvió a preguntar Yue

- Está bien… acaba de despertar –señora Li

- ¿Está sola? –Yue

- No… acaban de llegar sus papás y están con ella –señor Li

- ¿Me permiten entrar? –Yue

- Desde luego pase

Y así entro en la habitación

- Sakura mi amor… ¿Cómo estás? –Yue

Entrando en la recamara y dirigiéndose a la cama

- Yue –solo dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa

Esos días Sakura la paso muy bien

Estuvo internada diez días, en realidad la daban de alta a los tres días pero por órdenes de la familia Li, más preciso Syaoran pidió y para que Sakura tuviera una buena recuperación pues que no se le diera de alta hasta que se estuviera seguro que ya estaba absolutamente bien

Prácticamente los papás de Sakura se la pasaron ahí con ella, Yue iba en la mañana, en la hora de la comida y en la noche.

La familia Li también iban a verla con excepción de Syaoran, hasta Meiling

Quien le llevaba los regalos más bonitos

Claro que nunca le dijo que Syaoran se los mandaba y como Yue veía que era Meiling quien los llevaba y que el joven Li ni se acercaba al hospital, pues no le dio importancia

Aunque no dijo nada Sakura ya no sabía que pensar

Desde luego nunca pregunto por el joven Li y solo sabía de él lo que Meiling comentaba, pero no lo volvió a ver mientras estuvo en recuperación, aunque ella si supo que todo lo que le llevaba Meiling era de parte de Syaoran por las notas en todos los regalos

"Que te mejores"

"Ya pronto estarás bien"

"Te extrañamos"

Y un sinfín de pequeños mensajes todos impersonales, todos dedicados a que se recuperara

Pero todos escritos de puño y letra de Syaoran

Y Sakura reconocía a la perfección su letra

Había muchísimas más flores por todos lados con mensajes y en una pequeña caja todos los días su mamá colocaba todos los recados que todos le mandaban

Aunque los que venían en los obsequios que traía Meiling los ponía hasta abajo para no revolverlos con todos los demás

Sakura nunca le dijo nada a su mamá desde luego, pero siempre se quedaba viendo con más atención las cosas que le entregaba Meiling

Así que por eso los mensajes los separaba, a decir verdad no pensaba que otra persona los enviara, pero si sabía que la señorita Meiling era una muy buena amiga de su hija

Por esa sencilla razón pensó en separar sus mensajes

Cosa que a Sakura le gustó muchísimo más por saber de quién eran los mensajes, aunque lo que no comprendía era como era que Meiling se prestara para eso

¿No era su novia?

Aunque, mejor dejaba de imaginar tonterías, ¿Syaoran interesándose por ella?

Viéndola como si fuera la mujer perfecta para él y Meiling sirviéndole de tapadera

¡Que tonterías!

O a lo mejor ella tampoco sabía nada… y por más que Sakura se trataba de acordar no lograba entender o recordar bien si Syaoran estuvo con ella o no durante la operación

Pero ella estaba segura que si… y por más no podía olvidar esos besos

Cómo pétalos de flores rozando su piel

Pero lo más seguro es que lo hubiera soñado

Por qué si no ¿Qué estaría pensando el joven Li?

Visto de cualquier lado era imposible que hubieran sido reales… no uno sino dos besos

Al principio pensó que era Yue pero cuando llego después de que el joven Li se había ido y enojado porque nadie le había avisado de que la estaban operando

Entonces se convenció que era Syaoran… nadie más podía haber sido pues sus papás llegaron después

Y si… la señora Li en un rato que estuvo cuidando de ella se lo comento

El joven Li estuvo con ella todo el tiempo hasta que despertó

Y no tenía que preguntar por qué no había vuelto después pues sabía de los celos de Yue, y para que provocar un pleito entre los dos sin necesidad

Pero los besos seguro que los soñó, además era su jefe y estaba de novio con la señorita Li… pero

¿Por qué la beso?

No entendía nada y además para que hacerse ilusiones… el joven Li nunca sería para ella

Así que lo más seguro era que lo soñó

Pero ya no sabía que pensar

Al principio después de la operación Yue la había tratado muy bien

Pero después cuando hablaron de que ella necesitaba encargar bebé durante un plazo de un año a más tardar porque de no hacerlo corría el riesgo de volver a tener problemas con la matriz

O que se le secara la matriz y no poder tener hijos, algo que ella quería con todo su corazón

Yue le dijo que no quería tener hijos

Algo en ella se rompió

Hijos… ella siempre había soñado con hijos… algo de lo que nunca hablaron

Sakura daba por sentado que no se iban a casar en un plazo de cinco años para ver si, si se llevaban bien, pero de hijos nunca hablaron

Es más le sugirió que para que no tuviera más complicaciones mejor se operara y se sacara la matriz

Idea que desde luego la destrozo

Le dijo que qué chistoso, que ahora ella se operara para ya no poder tener hijos nunca más y él si en un futuro quería tener hijos pues con cambiarla por otra mujer él resolvía su problema, y ya no sabía que pensar

Cinco años… Yue le había dicho que si duraban en su relación cinco años y se llevaban bien, quizás se casarían… en un principio no vio ningún problema, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

Yue no resulto ser el hombre que en un principio ella pensó, no la trataba con ternura como cuando recién se juntaron, o cuando estaba recién operada

Y ahora ya no sabía que hacer

Desde luego no aspiraba a que el joven Li le hiciera caso, pues tenía novia y desde siempre lo vio como alguien fuera de su alcance

Aunque ya no tanto desde que empezó a trabajar con él, claro que notaba algo en él que no sabía cómo explicar, pero independientemente de si el joven Li quisiera algo con ella o no… ella tenía que pensar en ella misma

Ahora el problema se complicaba bastante, le gustaba muchísimo su trabajo, pero tendría que renunciar si tomaba la decisión de dejar a Yue

Porque independientemente del trabajo, bueno pues eran vecinos de oficina y si bien cada quien trabajaba independientemente, pues se veían porque muchas de las divisiones de las oficinas eran de ventanas y siempre se veían

A lo mejor iba a tener que renunciar, no solo a su actual puesto sino a la compañía porque no quería volver a encontrarse con Yue

Además que regresaría a su casa

Desde luego sabía que sus papás la aceptarían y la ayudarían, pero

¿Qué iba a pasar con su vida?

Ni hablar tendría que empezar de nuevo

Pero en un momento dado era preferible a la vida que tenía ahora con Yue

Ya no le gustaba como se llevaban, y pasar el resto de su vida con Yue para nada le gustaba ya esa idea

Un día pensó que era un sueño en el que vivía

Ahora se sentía que vivía en una pesadilla o sea ni seis meses tenían juntos y ya le había dicho que si lo quería se quitaría la matriz

Además que ahora ya casi no tenían relaciones sexuales, porque Yue no quería correr el riesgo de embarazarla, aunque por el otro lado eso a ella le cayó muy bien porque solo se sentía usada, sentía que su mundo ya no era de ella

En realidad ya solo estaba pensando en que momento decirles a la familia Li porque todos la habían tratado muy bien, que tendría que renunciar a su trabajo porque iba a dejar a Yue… y pues regresaría a su país

Los días pasaban, Sakura se volvió muy callada, y desde luego que todos la notaban que estaba rara

Además que su cutis se veía como marchito… de lejos seguía viéndose muy bella como siempre pero al acercarse su cutis se veía como seco… como una flor cuando se empieza a marchitar

Cosa que llamo mucho la atención de los Li y sobre todo de Syaoran que la veía como si se estuviera marchitando

Syaoran quería hacer algo, lo que sea pero quería regresar la felicidad a Sakura pero no sabía cómo

Un día tenían una invitación a comer, un evento social, pero todos los Li tenían que ir, y desde luego que Syaoran iría con Meiling

Pero de última hora Meiling tuvo un problema y no pudo asistir con Syaoran

Entonces viendo que el evento no lo podía evitar y que además iba su familia, le preguntaron a Sakura si le gustaría asistir como su acompañante

A ella desde luego que le gustó muchísimo la idea pero para que hacerse ilusiones

- Entonces señorita… ¿le gustaría acompañarme? –pregunto Syaoran

- Me gustaría mucho… pero desde luego que no puedo… que dirá Yue –Sakura

- Desde luego que le vamos a pedir permiso… no quiero malos entendidos –Syaoran serio

- Si el acepta desde luego –Sakura

Mientras Yue ya no sabía que pensar

Al principio cuando se trajo a vivir a Sakura con él y viendo la ternura de ella pensó que era la mujer de su vida, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar

Ya no era tan bonita como antes, se veía como marchita, como que se estaba volviendo viejita

Además ella ya sabía que él no quería hijos

Por mucho que lo dijeran los doctores eso era algo que él estaba seguro se lo había dicho

Pero independientemente de eso, ahora la veía como una carga… por muy locos que estuvieran todos los hombres por ella, la verdad ya conociéndola bien, pues no valía la pena

En cambio esa nueva vecina del piso de arriba de su departamento era toda una belleza, nadie se podía comparar con ella, como le gustaría conocerla más

Pero que podía hacer ahora con Sakura, la sentía como una gran carga

¿Cómo se podría librar de ella?

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando llegaron los señores Li para hablar con Yue

- Disculpe señor Chukichiro –dijo el señor Li

- Podemos hablar un momento –dijo el joven Syaoran

- Si… desde luego –dijo parándose e indicándoles dos lugares frente a su escritorio

- Tenemos un pequeño problema –dijo el señor Li mientras se sentaban

- Ustedes dirán en que puedo ayudarles –dijo Yue

- Lo que pasa es que tenemos una comida… es un evento de beneficencia –dijo Syaoran

- Y mi hijo iba a ir con su novia… pero se presentó un problema y no puede ir… el evento es al rato, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para conseguir a otra persona que nos acompañe con tan poco tiempo y como todos tienen que ir en parejas pensamos en que la Señora Kinomoto bien podría ir… en lugar de mi sobrina –Sr. Li

- Pero ella nos dijo que solo iría si usted le da permiso –Syaoran

- Y la verdad como no queremos habladurías, ni malos entendidos le venimos a pedir permiso –Sr. Li

- Bueno no sé qué pensar… pero no creo que haya problema además que es parte del trabajo –Yue

- Si… es verdad pero como su esposo no queremos que haya malos entendidos… por eso le venimos a pedir permiso –Syaoran insistió

- No creo que allá ningún problema, Sakura es adulta y sabe lo que hace –Yue

- Si desde luego, pero ella no quiere ir si usted no le da permiso –Sr. Li

- Bueno… no veo nada de malo, le doy permiso… aunque no tendría que pedirme permiso es parte del trabajo –Yue

- Es que ya ve como es la prensa que de todo habla, y desde luego que no queremos que se moleste si hacen comentarios fuera de lugar –Syaoran

- No se preocupen, va a estar bien, es un compromiso importante y no veo ningún problema –dijo Yue

- Bueno entonces desde ahorita se va a ir con mis hermanas y mi mamá para que se arreglen y en la noche, no creo que muy noche la llevamos de regreso a su casa –Syaoran

- Está bien… la estaré esperando –dijo Yue

Y los señores se van

Yue no podía creer su suerte, que mejor forma de quitarse a Sakura de encima que diciéndole que tiene una relación con el joven Li

Y la verdad lo sentía por el joven, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

Además que dudaba mucho que ahora con lo feisita que se estaba poniendo Sakura el joven Li le hiciera caso, además sería una más en la colección de sus admiradoras

Pero nada del otro mundo

CONTINUARA:

Espero sus comentarios, ya estoy llegando al final y lo del tumor de Sakura bueno le paso a mi sobrina Liz, lástima que cuando le paso hace año y medio, bueno ni novio tenia, nos dio un buen susto, tiene poco que se casó y ya le están escribiendo a la cigüeña, ojala no tarde en contestar y que no tenga complicaciones

Besos tesoro.

Y lo de la piel que se va marchitando eso le paso a una esposa de un primo, no podía encargar y la piel se le veía como de viejita, parecía que se estaba marchitando, y bueno esta historia es como una recopilación de muchas parejas e historias que me han platicado y he visto

Besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves, 08 de octubre de 2009

Revisada 22 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Ahora que estoy escribiendo mi sobrina que menciono arriba, ya tiene un niño hermoso, y ya está esperando a su segundo bebé

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	19. Chapter 19

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 19

Yue desde luego que fue tras los señores Li para decirle a Sakura que no había problema

Pues tenía una oportunidad para deshacerse de Sakura que ni puesta en bandeja de plata

- ¿Entonces no hay problema en que vaya? –pregunto Sakura

- No, eso es lo que te quería decir, ve tranquila y disfruta del evento, yo voy a estar en el departamento, te espero, no tengan prisa por regresar, es más me decía el joven que se van desde ahora para que se arreglen… entonces me venía a despedir –Yue le da un beso ligero en los labios para que no dijeran nada

- Esta bien, no tardamos –sonrió Sakura

- Bueno señorita Kinomoto ¿nos vamos? –dijo la señora Li junto con tres de sus hijas para irse a arreglar

Yue solo se le quedo viendo, esta señora nunca se dirigió a Sakura más que como señorita Kinomoto… era la señora Chukichiro aunque ahora ya no importaba, la podía llamar como se le diera la gana

- Que se diviertan –solo dijo Yue

- Nos vemos al rato –dijo el señor Li dándole un beso a su esposa y a sus hijas, al igual que Syaoran a modo de despedida y haciendo una pequeña inclinación a Sakura

Y así todos salieron

Llevaron a Sakura a un salón de belleza muy exclusivo, desde luego Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero como tenían reservaciones las atendieron de inmediato, aunque Sakura no sabía que hacer

- O ya están aquí las estrellas del día de hoy –dijo el estilista y dueño del salón

- Si… aunque te tenemos un caso especial… te presento a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto… va a ser la acompañante de mi hijo y quiero que la dejes espectacular –Ieran Li

- Es preciosa… aunque ¿Qué le está pasando a tu piel? tienes un caso grave de dermatitis –dijo el estilista

- La verdad no se… hace como un mes me operaron y después de eso se me empezó a hacer así el cutis –Sakura

- Mmm… nada que un buen tratamiento y unas buenas cremas no puedan corregir… tú no te preocupes… déjamelo a mí… saldrás de aquí como si fueras una miss universo… que por cierto, solo es lo de tu piel, pero eres bellísima querida… y que bueno que solo voy a ser tu estilista porque no me quiero imaginar siendo rival del joven Li… pero una cosa te aseguro… todos los hombres van a caer rendidos a tus pies –estilista

- Eso siempre le pasa –dijo Faren

- Y lo creo… es una belleza… pero cuando salga de aquí… mejor manos a la obra –dijo

Y todos los encargados empezaron a hacer su trabajo

Les dieron masajes a todas, mascarillas y un sinfín de cosas para hacerlas lucir espectaculares

Cuando llego el momento de vestirlas a Sakura le llevaron un vestido muy bonito con muchas flores de cerezos en rosa, era un vestido en cierta forma recatado, era de cuello alto y sin mangas, debajo de la rodilla, como era para un evento al medio día, no necesitaban tantos adornos

Pero al ponérselo le lucia espectacular, la figura de Sakura se veía fantástica, como bien decían Una miss Universo

El peinado le lucia espectacular, generalmente su cabello lo peinada en un rodete en la cabeza, ahora que estuvo internada vieron que lo tenía largo debajo de la cintura, aunque Syaoran no se fijó en eso, pues como se lo metieron en un gorro de hospital para que no se le ensuciara y los doctores no tuvieran problemas, por que estuviera sucio mejor se lo recogieron, el color de pelo era el natural, y se le veía hermoso

El peinado se puede decir fue en dos partes, una media cola arriba y la parte de abajo suelta, todo en rizos unos pequeños risos decoraban su cara y un flequillo que le hacía aparentar menos edad, como si solo tuviera veinte años

El maquillaje, fue lo más natural que se pudo, al maquillista le hubiera gustado ponerle la menos base de polvo que pudiera pero por su problema de cutis, que en gran parte se había solucionado con las cremas pero no del todo pues tuvo que ponerle el maquillaje, pero ni rastro del problema quedo

Los ojos perfectamente delineados, una pequeñas chapas, y desde luego un color de labios que combinaban con el color de sus uñas, se veía encantadora simplemente encantadora, mujeres así de bellas, que no se les tuviera que hacer tantas cosas para resaltar su belleza como les gustaría siempre arreglar

Ni más ni menos, como para un concurso de belleza y todos estaban seguros que la señorita Sakura lo ganaría

- ¿Nunca se le ha ocurrido participar en un concurso de belleza? –dijo el estilista dueño de la estética al ver la obra de arte que acababan de crear

Sakura llevaba pequeños accesorios, las mujeres Li quisieron ponerle muchas cosas, pero el estilista les dijo que mientras más sencillos los accesorios se realzaba más su belleza

Y era verdad, llevaba unos aretes largos pero sencillos, pequeñas pulseras, y sus anillos, pero se veía espectacular, que bueno que ninguna de ellas tenía que competir con Sakura para atrapar marido pues ya todas eran casadas, de lo contrario… simplemente tendrían que ayudar a Sakura a casarse para que ellas encontraran maridos después

Además que todos la querían como cuñada y desde luego que querían ver la cara que pusiera Syaoran cuando la vieran

Todas se fueron a la mansión Li a esperar por los caballeros y la verdad les dio risa a todas ver las caras que todos pusieron, o sea todas las mujeres estaban en el recibidos de la casa cuando llegaron los señores por ellas pero a cual más al ver a Sakura se quedaban callados, no tenían palabras para expresar su belleza, a decir verdad se quedaron más que sorprendidos

Incluido desde luego el señor Li, que había visto muchísimas bellezas a lo largo de su vida, se quedó impresionado… un ángel, Sakura parecía un ángel y mejor las esposas empezaron a pegarles muy disimuladamente en los costados a sus esposos para que dijeran algo que ellos reaccionar

- Estás preciosa… pareces un ángel –dijo por fin el señor Li

- Gracias –contesto tímidamente Sakura

Syaoran todavía no salía de su asombro, en verdad nunca había conocido a una mujer más bella, y no solo físicamente, era tan bella por fuera como lo era por dentro y él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que fuera su esposa

Ya últimamente había visto que Sakura estaba muy sola, que le faltaba mucha atención por parte de Yue, que se iban juntos solo porque se puede decir eran vecinos de oficina, pero que si fuera por parte de él la dejaría y se iría con sus amigos

Pero como eran compañeros de trabajo y después de todo el show que hizo para casarse con Sakura pues no le quedaba otra que irse con la mujer que supuestamente tanto adoraba

- En verdad es bellísima –dijo uno de los esposo

- Si… luce maravillosamente –dijo otro

Y así todos empezaron a hablar hasta que por fin Syaoran hablo

- Estas bellísima… la verdad eres la primer mujer que me deja sin palabras de lo bien que se ve no sé cómo expresar lo hermosa que estas –dijo por fin Syaoran acercándose a Sakura tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mano

- Gracias –contesto sonrojándose Sakura cosa que la hizo ver más bella

- Bueno por esta tarde eres mi acompañante y no te vas a separar de mí ¿Nos vamos? - Dijo a los demás agarrando el brazo a Sakura

- Si… ya están listas las Limusinas que nos van a llevar –dijo el señor Li

Todos se subieron a las distintas limusinas que los esperaban, Los señores Li desde luego que se fueron con Syaoran y Sakura, sabían que para que no hubiera malos entendidos por parte de nadie no podían dejar a Sakura a solas con Syaoran… aunque como les gustaría eso, pero lo que menos les gustaría era causar algún problema a la señorita Kinomoto

El evento fue un existo, desde luego que la pareja que más resaltaba era la de Syaoran con Sakura

Pero en lugar de despertar la envidia de todos, despertaban la admiración de todos por ser la pareja perfecta, uno para el otro, no cada uno con otro, Syaoran con Sakura así de sencillo y a cual más los felicitaban por formar tan bonita pareja

Claro Syaoran ni Sakura decían nada… pero Sakura se sentía feliz y eso a Syaoran lo hacía sentir más feliz pues él quería darle esa felicidad a ella

Si… ya sabía al rato la tendría que llevar con ese tal por cual de Yue, pero que no diera Syaoran porque ella quisiera quedarse con él, era algo imposible pero con soñar a nadie perjudicaba y si… por esa tarde Sakura era de él, no iba a desaprovechar ese rato que le pertenecía

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, después se dieron los agradecimientos por parte de la asociación a todos los donantes y varios niños aparecieron en el jardín para agradecer por sus donaciones, pero los niños tenían que ir a repartir dulces en pequeñas canastas que llevaban para repartir a todas las mesas entre todos los presentes

Pero algo curioso paso y fue que todos los niños se quedaron viendo asía todas las mesas para ver a cual querían llevar sus dulces y sin ponerse de acuerdo todos los niños corrieron asía donde estaba Sakura

De momento Sakura se sorprendió, pues todos los niños discutían porque fuera de sus canastas de donde Sakura tomara los dulces

Sakura se sentía feliz rodeada por los niños y lo que hizo fue tomar un dulce de cada canasta para que nadie se enojara, cargar a una pequeña niña e ir con todos los niños por todo el jardín para que todos pudieran tomar un dulce

Nadie lo podía creer, parecía el hada de los niños y los dulces, se veía realmente angelical

Syaoran iba caminando cerca de ella para que los niños no se amontonaran y Sakura se fuera a caer

Pero nadie lo podía creer… los niños la amaban, se sentían felices estando con ella, es más a cual más creían que se iban a curar porque un hada los había ido a visitar

Cuando fuera madre sería una madre genial

Que coraje que Yue simplemente no quisiera que Sakura fuera madre… era… era… que coraje estaba haciendo Syaoran

Después del reparto de los dulces, los niños se tuvieron que ir, claro después de recibir un beso de su hada desde luego

Sakura se sentía feliz, siempre le había molestado que la admiraran los hombres, pero nunca se imaginó que despertara la ternura en los niños, aunque como se dedicó a estudiar y ahora a trabajar así como que mucha relación con niños pues la verdad no

Cómo le gustaría ser madre

Pero no tenía ni idea de si algún día lo iba a poder ser… con Yue por lo menos no

Y lo volvería a pensar antes de casarse de nuevo

Claro que si fuera el joven Syaoran

Pero mejor dejar de pensar tonterías… tenía que embarazarse en un plazo no mayor de un año

Bueno ahora solo como 10 meses le quedaban pero bueno… a ver qué pasaba

Estaba la inseminación artificial

Quizás esa fuera una solución y sin necesidad de casarse, es el siglo 21 y ya muchas mujeres no se casaban

Era preferible vivir solas que casarse con la persona equivocada y vivir una mala experiencia y ahora ella tenía su propia experiencia

Bueno por lo menos no se habían casado y con solo un adiós podía terminar todo

¿Quién sabe que iba a pasar con su vida a partir de mañana?, Pero bueno por lo menos esos momentos los iba a disfrutar

Después de que los niños se fueron comenzó el baile y desde luego que Syaoran no dejo de bailar con Sakura y aunque otros intentaron bailar con Sakura, Syaoran no lo permitió Sakura era de él por esa tarde y no la iba a compartir con nadie

Ya en la noche como a las ocho de la noche Syaoran se fue con Sakura, la quería entregar temprano para que Sakura no tuviera problemas pues con Yue uno nunca sabe lo que piensa y para no hacerlo enojar y causar algún problema entre ellos

Claro que ignoraba los planes de Yue

Después de las ocho y media de la noche la dejo en la puerta del departamento, a Sakura se le hizo raro ver que todo estaba a oscuras, quizás Yue habría ido a algún lado para no tener que esperarla, aunque le dijeron que no se tardaban y Yue dijo que la iba a esperar

- Creo que Yue no está –dijo Sakura

- Gracias por está tarde tan especial –sonrió Syaoran

- De nada –se sonrojo Sakura

Y sin pensarlo Syaoran se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente

- Syaoran –solo dijo Sakura sorprendida y recordando los besos que había recibido en el hospital.

- Cómo me gustaría que fueras mi esposa Sakura –solo dijo Syaoran dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella

CONTINUARA:

Este capítulo me quedo chico pero no lo quiero unir con lo que viene

Me hicieron algunas preguntas, la primera que contesto es sobre Meiling, y ya lo mencioné, y yo creo que todos sabemos, Meiling es prima hermana de Syaoran, en la serie ella dice que es la prometida de Syaoran, pero solo fue idea de Ella, porque en la película uno ojala y la vean la mamá de Syaoran acepta a Sakura como prometida de Syaoran, al darle un beso al despedirse de Sakura tradiciones chinas, desde luego que a Syaoran casi le da un infarto al ver lo que hizo su mamá y más porque en ese momento Syaoran no sabía que se estaba enamorando de Sakura

En algunas otras de mis historias hablo más de esta tradición, que desde luego nosotros no conocemos

Y si hablaron con Meiling para que ayudara a Syaoran haciéndose pasar por su novia, pero no hay ninguna relación entre ellos, solo es para ayudar a Syaoran mientras Sakura se da cuenta de su errar que muchos ya vieron y se divorcia

Respecto a las enfermedades de la mujer, desafortunadamente son muchas y si la matriz puede crear tumores al no ser ocupados por bebés independientemente de si se tienen relaciones sexuales o no, y lo de la piel, bueno también está relacionado con el poder tener hijos, yo he visto muchas mujeres con la piel seca, pero la de mi exprima, porque después de tener su beba se divorciaron, bueno ella parecía viejita de cómo se le estaba secando la piel, y es algo un tanto lógico, su cuerpo no estaba dando hijos que aunque no nos guste es para lo que fuimos creadas. Su cuerpo no está cumpliendo su objetivo y si era impresionante ver su piel

Y desde luego el tomar muchos anticonceptivos, y la matriz no funcionar correctamente, bueno se empieza a secar, a mi hermana Bertha la tuvieron que operar para sacarle la matriz, porque le dolía mucho y le dijeron que era porque se le había secado como si fuera una ciruela pasa. Lo bueno era que ya tenía a sus dos hijos y ya grandecitos

Yo en particular cuando nació mi hijo, me opere para ya no tener hijos, ya saben tengo una hija y un hijo y pues complicaciones no he tenido, aunque ahora estoy con las complicaciones de la menopausia pero bueno

Y a mi hermana Irma, ella vive en Italia, y su ahora esposo le dijo que si se iba a vivir con ella en unión libre y ella acepto, pero él no quería tener hijos, y mi hermana empezó a tener muchas complicaciones, es más vivieron 5 años en unión libre y se casaron, pero aun así él no quería tener hijos y los doctores le decían que o encargaba bebé o le iban a tener que sacar la matriz por que podía tener más problemas que beneficios y podía terminar con algún cáncer y mi hermana estaba muy enojada por que como le decía, en poco tiempo yo ya no voy a poder tener hijos, y cuando él quiera tener hijos con cambiarla soluciona su problema, entonces le pidió el divorcio y bueno acepto tener hijos. Claro que cuando nacieron resulto ser un excelente padre, adora a sus hijos, pero que sangrón no piensan en nosotras en toda las complicaciones físicas que pasamos solo para traer al mundo una nueva vida

Desafortunadamente nadie puede decir que mujeres van a tener problemas y cuáles no

Besos a todos.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Domingo, 11 de octubre del 2009

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	20. Chapter 20

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 20

- Creo que Yue no está –dijo Sakura

- Gracias por esta tarde tan especial –sonrió Syaoran

- De nada –se sonrojo Sakura

Y sin pensarlo Syaoran se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente

- Syaoran –solo dijo Sakura

Sorprendida y recordando los besos que había recibido en el hospital

- Cómo me gustaría que fueras mi esposa Sakura –solo dijo Syaoran dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ella

Sakura se quedó inmóvil por un largo rato viendo por donde Syaoran se había ido no sabía que pensar

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ya había tomado la decisión de dejar a Yue

No le gustaba como la trataba

El amor… en realidad nunca existió o más bien no sabía cómo explicarse porque aunque en un principio lo confundió con amor, después se dio cuenta que solo era algo que no sabía que era pues amistad tampoco era

Más bien habido algo que la atrajo a Yue… no tenía palabras para expresar lo que Yue la hizo sentir pero lo más cercano era compasión por la infancia de Yue

Eso era… solo compasión y Yue la había sabido engañar para que se uniera a él, pero con el paso de los días vio que Yue no la amaba y que solo la utilizaba

Pero ahora ya ni eso… ya como que solo la toleraba

O sea ya ni tenían relaciones sexuales por no correr el riesgo de embarazarla, o sea que clase de unión era esa

No había amor desde luego, ni amistad y la verdad ya había pensado en terminar con todo eso… pero

Sakura entro en el departamento, y se fue a bañar

El hada de los niños como muchos la llamaron ese día tenía que regresar a la realidad

Se bañó, se quitó todo el maquillaje que tenía y lavó su cabello

Contemplo su imagen en el espejo ya con su pijama, su cutis lucia mejor, las cremas que le habían puesto había mejorado mucho su resequedad

Ella se veía igual que siempre y sin embargo no sabía quién era

Syaoran la veía como le habían dicho muchos ese día… un hada

Pero sentía que Yue la veía como la fea más fea del planeta

No sabía que pensar, a decir verdad ya tenía que haber hablado con la familia Li

Pero por Syaoran seguía con Yue… Si con Yue

Qué cosas tan irónicas de la vida

Tener que estar con Yue por estar cerca del joven Li

Su vida era un rotundo enredo y lo peor de todo fue que el mismo Syaoran le había dicho que le gustaría que fuera su esposa

No estaba soñando, le dijo

- "CÓMO ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERAS MI ESPOSA"

Y la verdad no tenía por qué poner en duda el interés de Syaoran pues Syaoran la había visto en sus peores momentos

Y Syaoran no la dejo

Durante su operación Syaoran estuvo con ella, él dio la autorización para la operación para que ella se sintiera mejor

Mientras Yue pensaba que estaba exagerando

O sea Yue no tenía ningún tipo de detalle con ella, si ella quería algo se lo tenía que comprar

Pero en muchas ocasiones observo como Syaoran dejaba dulces encima de su escritorio

Y no solo eso… observaba de que dulces más tomaba al otro día había más de esos y de los que no había tomado había menos hasta que ya no había de los dulces que no le gustaban

La estaba observando

Además que era muy extraña la relación que tenía con su novia

No es por quejarse, solo que nunca los veía gracias a Dios que se besaran en la boca

Siempre en las mejillas

Claro eso apenas y lo soportaba

Pero ni modo de hacerle una escena de celos a su jefe que desde luego nunca le había insinuado nada

Pero ahora… recordaba todos los obsequios que le había llevado Meiling durante su recuperación

Eran los detalles más tiernos y bonitos que le habían dado

Yue para no quedarse atrás y viendo que muchas personas le regalaban cosas bueno le llevaba flores, quizás ni cuenta se daba del tipo de flores que le llevaba, pero eso si… se fijaba si había algún regalo de parte de Syaoran, solo revisaba los obsequios y decía:

- No veo que tu admirador te haya mandado algo –Yue

- ¿Mi admirador? –Sakura

- Si… el Joven Li… o crees que estuvo afuera esperando solo para saber cómo estabas –Yue

- Pero él tiene novia… y además toda su familia estaba también –Sakura molesta

- Si… pero una amante… hay que preocuparse por una amante –Yue

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?... ¿Que soy amante del joven Li? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no? –Yue

- Mira te podría decir infinidad de cosas… pero la principal es que estoy contigo… y no necesito a otro hombre –Sakura

- Aaaa gracias por lo que me corresponde –Yue

No entendía por qué la quería ofender tanto y a pesar que Sakura sabía que todos los obsequios que le llevaba Meiling eran de parte de Syaoran

Bueno al parecer solo ella se dio cuenta

Además que nadie le dijo a Yue que Syaoran todo el tiempo estuvo con Sakura excepto durante la operación pero si se lo hubieran permitido seguro hubiera estado ahí también

Sakura no sabía que pensar y sin darse cuenta saco unas maletas y empezó a guardar cosas ahí, a quien estaba engañando, la vida al lado de Yue ya era imposible, y si el joven Li quería algo con ella la iría a buscar

Así que esa noche hablaría con Yue para terminar de una vez por todas con su relación, mañana hablaría con los Li y a ver qué iba a pasar

Estuvo empacando por dos horas, hasta que dejo lo indispensable afuera, esperaba que Yue llegara en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, así que puso las maletas a un lado junto al closet y se acostó a dormir, quien sabe a qué hora regresaría Yue

Mientras que estaba haciendo Yue

Bueno salió de la oficina con algunos de los compañeros que vieron que Sakura se había ido con los Li, lo invitaron a tomarse un trago, pues hacía tiempo que no iba con ellos

Así que se fue con ellos, desde luego que no se dejaron de bromear por tener a la mujer más bonita de la compañía, a lo que Yue dijo:

- Solo es bonita por fuera… la verdad no vale la pena… y por lo que se ve… su belleza se está perdiendo muy rápidamente, o sea solo unos meses y vean que fea se está poniendo su piel… sin ella Sakura no vale nada –Yue

- ¿En serio?… que no daría yo por que fuera mi esposa

- Si quieres te la doy –Yue

- Pero estas casado… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- En serio si quieres te la doy… y no… no estoy casada con ella, le pedí un plazo para que viviéramos juntos y según como nos lleváramos nos casábamos, pero creo que esto no resulto… y ahora esta con ese tal Li –Yue

- Oye… no la ofendas… no es mi señora, pero yo oí cuando los señores Li te pidieron permiso para que tu mujer los acompañara… y no querían un mal entendido… así que no hables mal de ella –otro compañero

- Se ve que te interesa –Yue

- A muchos nos interesa… quizás su piel ya no es la de antes… pero es una criatura adorable, y se da a respetar… no entiendo por qué hablas así de ella –otro compañero viendo a Yue raro ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Quizás ustedes piensen eso… pero para mí que es amante del joven Li –Yue

- Oye… no hables así de la gente que te da de comer… además tiene novia y la verdad yo nunca he visto nada fuera de lo normal –otro compañero

- Quizás no se han fijado bien, pero el joven Li siempre ha estado interesado en Sakura –Yue

- Yo creo que igual que todos los demás

- Pero yo no he vista nada entre ellos, y menos del joven Li… para mí que todo lo estas imaginando

- En realidad no sé qué hacer –dijo Yue

- Habla con ella, si ya no te interesa, habla con ella, yo creo que entiende y no culpes a otros de que la señorita ya no te interesa y la calumnies –otro compañero

- Creo que tienen razón me retiro… ojala y no vaya a tardar en llegar –Yue despidiéndose de sus amigos

Pero no se fue directo a su departamento sino que entro en otro bar, en donde se encontró con la joven que en los últimos días ocupaba su mente

- Vecino… que sorpresa encontrarlo en este lugar

- Un buen lugar para admirar una belleza –Yue con una sonrisa

- Gracias… pero que va a decir su esposa

- Nada… no tiene que decir nada porque no es mi esposa –Yue

- ¿No es su esposa? –

- No… es una conocida de la oficina y como es de Japón la hospedo en mi departamento mientras está trabajando aquí pero ya pronto se va a ir –Yue

- Me llamo Nakuru, Akisuki Nakuru –sonrió Nakuru

- Chukichiro Yue, pero me puedes llamar Yue –Yue

Y así sigue platicando Yue con ella

Las compañeras con las que iba Nakuru muy disimuladamente la dejaron sola con "su vecino"

Y entre copa y copa, se pusieron una buena borrachera

Yue no sabía bien que pensar, se la estaba pasando mucho mejor con Nakuru que todo el tiempo que se había pasado con Sakura

A decir verdad salieron abrazados apoyándose el uno en el otro, porque de lo contrario se hubieran caído

Yue llego al edificio cerca de las tres de la mañana y la verdad pensó que Sakura todavía no llegaba por que todo se veía a oscuras

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Yue

- Creo que aquí te quedas –Nakuru casi cayéndose de lado

- Te acompaño –dijo Yue pensando que Sakura estaba con otra compañía

- No hace falta… yo puedo ir sola –solo contesto Nakuru

Pero como apenas si podía caminar y su acompañante también ignoro ese comentario y la ayudo a subir a su piso

- ¿No gustas pasar? –dijo Yue

- Un rato –solo dijo Yue

Y en el momento que cerraron la puerta se empezaron a besar como desesperados, abrazos, que pasaron a carisias muy atrevidas pero que los dos se daban como si estuvieran desesperados

Y Yue se sentía en la gloria, tenía dos meses de abstención porque había decidido no volver a tener relaciones con Sakura hasta que se operara y como Sakura lo estaba pensando demasiado

Pero Yue envuelto en tanta pasión y la misma borrachera se olvidó de un pequeño detalle y fue que no se cuidó

En la entrada del departamento sin quitarse la ropa solo lo indispensable se poseyeron con locura, y cayeron sobre el piso, en donde se quedaron dormidos

Después de un rato Yue despertó por la incomodidad de estar dormido directamente en el piso y vio lo que había hecho, pensaba que estaba soñando, pero la chica dormida a su lado le volvió a la realidad, nunca antes había hecho una locura así, y todo era culpa de Sakura… la tenía que sacar de su vida de una vez por todas

Levanto a Nakuru del suelo y la llevo a su cuarto, nunca había entrado al departamento, pero tenía la misma distribución que su departamento

Vio una cama, levanto una colcha y la acostó

Le dio un beso y salió del departamento sintiéndose raro

Se sentía bien por el momento compartido con su vecina y se sentía raro por lo que le estaba pasando con Sakura, tenía que quitársela de encima

Así regreso a su departamento, entrando en él y viéndolo todo a oscuras, pensó que era el colmo, Sakura no tenía vergüenza… no solo no había hablado con él para avisarle que se iba a tardar, sino también que horas eran y ella no regresaba

Hasta que vio una lámpara encendida en el cuarto

Se acercó y vio que Sakura estaba dormida… pero creo que lo sintió pues abrió los ojos

- Yue… ¿dónde estabas? –dijo Sakura adormilada

- ¿Cómo que donde he estado? fui con mis amigos, y vengo llegando… la pregunta es ¿Dónde has estado tú? pase hace un rato y estaba todo el departamento a oscuras, ¿Te la pasaste bien? –Yue

- Estuve con los señores Li… y llegue temprano como te dijimos, a las ocho y media de la noche y tú no estabas, claro que si te fuiste con tus amigos tiene explicación –dijo Sakura algo molesta enderezándose

- No… pase como hace una hora y todo estaba apagado… te fuiste con Li… reconócelo –Yue

- ¿Estás loco? –Sakura levantándose de la cama

- Sabes… estoy harto de ser tu juguete, de que siempre estés coqueteando con ese tal Li… y pienses que yo no me doy cuenta –Yue

- Como te atreves… yo nunca he coqueteado con nadie… y eso lo sabes muy bien –Sakura

- Eso es lo que tú dices… pero que casualidad que te invitaron a ir con ellos, porque no le dijeron a alguien más –Yue

- No se… pero por eso te pidieron permiso… para que no fueras a armar un escándalo, pero creo que se equivocaron por que mírate –Sakura señalándolo

- Y que querías que hiciera… decirle que no… ellos son los jefes… pero sabes eres una cualquiera –Yue muy serio

- Como te atreves… era virgen cuando me vine contigo… y no he estado con ningún otro hombre –Sakura sorprendida y a la vez muy molesta

- Pues eso es lo que tú dices… pero sabes ya me canse de vivir así… siempre dudando de todos los hombres que están a tu alrededor quien me asegura que solo has estado con migo, llevamos desde antes de tu operación sin tener relaciones… ¿crees que me creo que no has estado con alguien más? –Yue

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –Sakura

- Sabes… ya me canse de soportarte, de vivir dudando de todos… así que he pensado que hasta aquí llegamos… y como no tienes a donde irte, por el momento me voy yo… pero ojala que cuando regrese mañana ya te hayas ido –dijo Yue saliendo del cuarto y después del departamento

Sakura no sabía que había pasado

Si ya había pensado hablar con Yue y decirle que era mejor que terminaran

Pero esto, la estaba tomando como una mujerzuela

¿Qué le pasaba?

En verdad que estaba loco

Pero era mejor así, lo importante era que por fin esto se había terminado, no como ella hubiera querido pero se terminó

Soltando un suspiro vio el reloj despertador

Las cinco y media, no era tan temprano como pensó, pero era mejor empezar a terminar de recoger sus cosas para irse

Se llevaría todas sus cosas a la oficina y hablaría con los Li

Ellos seguro que la ayudarían

Se dio otro baño para despertarse bien y terminar de recoger sus cosas

Mientras Yue se fue a casa de su mamá… le tendría que explicar que dejo a Sakura

Era muy temprano para irse a la oficina pero tenía que darse un baño y cambiarse

Sakura termino de sacar todas sus cosas y tomo un taxi, no sabía que pensar, debería de sentirse muy triste, dolida, pero no, se sentía extraña, porque se sentía muy bien, a decir verdad se sentía contenta, no sabía que el separarse de Yue la haría sentirse muy bien

Llego a las oficinas era temprano como las seis treinta de la mañana y le dijo al guardia de la entrada que había tenido un problema en Japón y que se tendría que ir, que ya no iba a tener tiempo de regresar a su casa para recoger sus cosas, así que se las encargo qué no sabía a qué hora las iba a necesitar

Así entro en el edificio, no había nadie, se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a revisar todos sus papeles, quería dejar todo lo más organizado posible

Yue llego a casa de su mamá, pero como estaba dormida él se fue a dormir un rato, y después se fue a la oficina, si sabía que iba a llegar temprano pero no quería regresar al departamento y encontrarse con Sakura

Los Li se sentían extraños, sobre todo Syaoran y decidió irse a la oficina temprano

- ¿No comes algo? –pregunto su mamá

- No tengo hambre… al rato en la oficina me tomo un café –Syaoran

- Está bien… enseguida nos vamos todos –señor Li

Y así todos se dirigen a la compañía

Aunque el primero en llegar fue Syaoran

- Señorita Kinomoto… ¿Por qué llego tan temprano? –Syaoran

- MMM… tuve un problema… y quisiera hablar con sus papás –Sakura

- No tardan en llegar… ¿todo está bien? –dijo Syaoran

Con una cajita en la mano acercándose al escritorio de Sakura que tenía muchos papeles

- Si… ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Sakura señalando la caja que llevaba en la mano

- Hoy es cumpleaños de Meiling… es un obsequio –dijo Syaoran entregándole la caja para que Sakura lo viera

- ¿Lo puedo abrir para verlo? –dijo Sakura

- Por supuesto –contesto Syaoran

Mientras Yue va llegando a la oficina está en el pasillo donde se ven las oficinas gerenciales y ve como Syaoran le entrega una caja a Sakura y ella la abre sacando algo de dentro

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yue entro en la oficina y golpeo a Sakura

- Eres una mujerzuela… no tenemos ni dos horas de que nos separamos y ya estas recibiendo obsequios de otros –dijo Yue reclamándole a Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tenía muchísimas ideas y quería escribir tantas cosas que no me podía concentrar en nada, y me costó mucho trabajo poner en orden mis ideas y escribirlas. Es más me tuve que obligar para leer otras cosas y así poder concentrarme en como quería este capítulo

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Miércoles, 14 de octubre de 2009.

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	21. Chapter 21

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 21

Mientras Yue va llegando a la oficina está en el pasillo donde se ven las oficinas gerenciales y ve como Syaoran le entrega una caja a Sakura y ella la abre sacando algo de dentro

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yue entro en la oficina y golpeo a Sakura

- Eres una mujerzuela… no tenemos ni dos horas de que nos separamos y ya estas recibiendo obsequios de otro –dijo Yue reclamándole a Sakura

Desde luego que Syaoran lo agarro por la espalda aferrándole los brazos a Yue para detenerlo

¿Cómo se le ocurría pegarle a Sakura?

Y ¿enfrente de él?

Tenía ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, claro que como era el jefe tenía que medir las consecuencias

- Seguridad –gritaron los Li quienes también iban entrando al pasillo y vieron como Yue golpeaba a Sakura

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? –dijo Syaoran forcejeando para detener a Yue

- No tiene ningún derecho de hacerle regalos a mi esposa –grito Yue

Luchando para que lo soltara

- Es un regalo para mi novia… se lo estaba mostrando y lo puede ver… ni modo que le regale un colguije con el nombre de Meiling a la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Syaoran

Apretando más el agarre, no podía pegarle a Yue pero si podía apretarlo

En eso llegaron cinco guardias de seguridad

- Esta despedido –dijo el señor Li

- Usted no puede despedirme –grito Yue

- Claro que puedo, está en el contrato de trabajo, disturbios e insubordinación y usted acaba de golpear a un superior… y discúlpeme señorita Kinomoto… señores llévenselo… no lo quiero volver a ver por aquí –dijo el señor Li

También conteniendo sus ganas de golpear al señor Chukichiro

Señalando hacia afuera

Yue no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer… pegarle a Sakura… y no solo eso, se suponía que ya habían acabado no podía creer los celos que sentía por ella

Desde luego que Sakura estaba muy asustada y se sobaba la mejilla que fue donde le pego Yue, no decía nada

¿Qué podía decir?

La verdad ni siquiera lo vio cuando se acercó para pegarle y de todos modos

Una ya no eran pareja y otra Sakura no estaba haciendo nada malo

En verdad Yue estaba loco

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es el colgante que le vas a regalar a tu prima? está muy bonito, su nombre en letras de oro –Dijo la señora Li

Levantando y mirando el objeto que a Sakura se le había caído en el cual se leía efectivamente el nombre de Meiling

Yue vio el collar y no supo que decir

¿Qué había hecho?

- Sakura –solo dijo Yue viendo primero el collar y luego a Sakura

- No digas nada por favor… no quiero saber ya nada de ti –solo dijo Sakura con ganas de llorar

¿Qué le pasaba?

- Sáquenlo… no quiero que vuelva a pisar esta compañía –ordeno el señor Li

Syaoran que ya no estaba deteniendo a Yue por que los policías lo sujetaron, de inmediato se acercó a abrazar a Sakura pues veía las ganas inmensas que tenia de llorar

Y Sakura al sentirse rodeada por los brazos protectores de Syaoran se soltó a llorar, desesperada, traumada, triste, tantos sentimientos negativos y triste que Yue le había hecho sentir que al sentirse en los brazos de Syaoran sintió que ya todo eso lo había superado

Y lo más importante en los brazos de Syaoran se sentía protegida y aunque no lo podía creer se sentía amada

Si amada en verdad por alguien

"¿En verdad existe el amor verdadero?"

Se preguntó Sakura

Mientras se llevaban a Yue este vio como Syaoran la abrazaba y la consolaba

No lo podía creer el muy tonto lanzo a Sakura a los Brazos del Joven Syaoran

¿Y si había algo que el joven Syaoran sentía por Sakura?

Yue desde luego estaba seguro que Syaoran sentía algo por Sakura porque todos sentían algo por Sakura y eso era una de las cosas que tampoco soportaba

Los celos y la inseguridad que sentía de que cualquiera se la pudiera quitar y efectivamente se daba cuenta que ya la había perdido

En realidad no sabía que pensar

¿No era eso precisamente lo que quería?

Deshacerse de ella

Pero ni hablar, sentía más cosas por Sakura de las que se hubiera imaginado

Pero en fin ahora no solo perdió a Sakura sino además su trabajo

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Yue salió de las instalaciones y se fue a su departamento tenía que descansar y pensar que iba a hacer con su vida

Mientras con Sakura y Syaoran

- Porque no pasamos a la oficina para que hablemos –dijo la señora Li

Entrando en su oficina junto con su marido y sus hijas

Syaoran beso la frente de Sakura quien al sentir el beso abrazo a Syaoran

- Vamos a dentro, todo se va a solucionar –dijo muy suavemente Syaoran

- Si –dijo Sakura

Y Syaoran guio a Sakura dentro de la oficina de sus padres

- No sé si sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero yo creo que después de lo que vimos y de cómo la trata el señor Chukichiro, se va a divorciar –dijo la señora Li

- No –dijo Sakura

- ¿NNNOOO? –dijeron todos los presentes

Syaoran aflojo el abrazo pero no la soltó

- Le gusta que la traten así… hay mujeres que solo si las golpean se sienten amadas… pero nunca me imagina que usted sería una de ellas señorita Kinomoto –protesto la señora Li

- Y no lo soy, lo que pasa es que en realidad Yue y Yo nunca nos casamos –dijo Sakura entre sollozos

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar todos

- Yue tenía miedo de que su matrimonio no funcionara como le paso a sus padres, entonces me pidió que si nos íbamos a vivir en unión libre para ver si sí funcionaba nuestra relación… y como nos lleváramos, nos casábamos o no –Sakura

- ¿No están casados? –pregunto Syaoran

- No… yo no estaba segura si aceptarlo… pero después de todo lo que hizo bueno… pues acepte –Sakura

- ¿Pero por qué? –Sra. Li

- Yo tengo el problema de que todos los hombres me quieren conquistar, por eso casi no he tenido ni siquiera novios… y la verdad yo pensé que Yue era diferente… por que no sé porque hacen mil cosas para conquistarme y después me empiezan a menospreciar… a mi mamá le paso igual… pero encontró a mi papá… y son muy felices y yo pensé que Yue era ese hombre especial para mi –Sakura volviendo a llorar

- No te preocupes princesa… sé a qué te refieres… a nosotros también nos pasa así…pero sabes… Yue no resulto ser tu hombre especial… pero a mí me gustaría ser ese hombre especial –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura levantando la vista llena de lágrimas para ver a Syaoran

- Ya tenemos tiempo que nos conocemos y en situaciones difíciles para los dos, porque tu operación fue difícil también para mí… nos llevamos muy bien Sakura… y sueño con compartir mi vida contigo… Sakura… ¿te quieres casar con migo? –Syaoran

Sakura no podía creer lo que le acababa de preguntar Syaoran

- ¿Y Meiling? –pregunto Sakura

Con su cara mojada de lágrimas, pero ya dejando de llorar

- ¿Me llamaban? –dijo Meiling

Entrando en la oficina y escuchando que preguntaban por ella y viendo que Sakura y Syaoran estaban abrazados

- Hola Meiling –sonrió Syaoran

Sin soltar a Sakura quien se sonrojo pues quería separarse de Syaoran pero él no se lo permitió

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Meiling

- Que le estoy pidiendo matrimonio a Sakura… y estoy esperando su respuesta –Syaoran

- Estamos esperando su respuesta –dijo el señor Li

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces ya voy a poder dejar de fingir que soy tu novia? –Meiling

Sonriendo por la noticia

- ¿Estabas fingiendo? –pregunto Sakura

- No queríamos que tuvieras problemas con Yue por trabajar cerca de mí… aunque creo que eso hubiera ayudado a quitarlo de en medio más rápido… pero desde luego que no me hubiera gustado nada que te maltratara… aunque hace rato casi lo mato por golpearte –Syaoran

- ¿Te golpeo Chukichiro? –Meiling viendo a Sakura

- Si… creyó que tu regalo se lo estaba dando a ella –Syaoran

Haciendo gesto de fastidio

- ¿Mi regalo? –pregunto Meiling

- Si… aquí esta –Faren entregándole el obsequio

- ¿En serio te golpeo? –volvió a preguntar Meiling

- Si –solo dijo tímidamente Sakura

- ¿Te golpeaba? –preguntaron varios

- Una vez lo intento… pero no se dio cuenta hasta que me defendí como se artes marciales, pero nunca más lo volvió a hacer, se puede decir que ahora me golpeo por qué no lo vi… estaba distraída viendo el colguije –dijo Sakura señalando la caja, Syaoran saca un pañuelo y le empieza a secar la cara

- ¿El colguije? –dijo Meiling abriendo la caja y viendo el colguije con su nombre

- Es hermoso… que detalle tan bonito –sonrió Meiling

- ¿Te gusta? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es un detalle muy bonito y ¿Chukichiro pensó que era un regalo para Sakura? –sonrió Meiling

- Si… no sabía bien porque regalo decidirme pero que bueno que fue ese, porque así pude demostrar que era para ti… cualquier otro regalo habría complicado todo –Syaoran

- Es verdad –afirmaron los demás

- Y bueno ¿Qué me contestas Sakura? ¿Te casas con migo? –Syaoran

- ¿En verdad quieres que me case contigo? después de haber vivido con Yue –Sakura volviendo a llorar

- No llores tesoro… me gustaría casarme contigo inmediatamente… si se puede hoy mismo, hoy mismo nos casamos… solo di que si quieres –Syaoran

- Si… si quiero –sonrió Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Syaoran

Syaoran la beso… no como él hubiera querido porque toda su familia estaba ahí pero si para sellar el compromiso

- ¿Ya comiste algo? Digo para el susto –pregunto Meiling

- No…no he comido nada desde ayer –contesto Sakura

- Pues hay que darle algo para el susto –dijo la señora Li

- No… que no coma nada –dijo Syaoran jalando a Sakura

- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Sakura

- Coincidencia o no… yo tampoco he comido nada… podemos ir a que nos hagan los análisis para la boda –Syaoran

- ¿Análisis? –pregunto Sakura

- Si… con los análisis todo lo demás es puro papeleo… hay que hablar con tus papás para que soliciten una constancia de no matrimonio en el registro civil de Japón, urgente… extra urgente para que la traigan y hay actas de nacimiento en nuestros expedientes –Syaoran

- ¿Sabes todo lo que se tiene que hacer? –Sakura sorprendida

- Sabes… el primer día que te vi… en ese momento quise tomarte de la mano y llevarte ante el juez de paz, pero me detuvo el que ni siquiera sabía tu nombre… y creo que fue un error… pero investigue todo lo que tenía que hacer para casarse con alguien extranjero… y bueno… si nos damos prisa hoy mismo nos casamos –Syaoran con una encantadora sonrisa

- ¿En menos de un día? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si Yue pudo organizar un simulacro de boda en un día… nosotros podemos organizar una boda –dijo el señor Li aprobando la decisión de su hijo

- Bueno no es que los corramos pero apúrense… tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer -dijo la señora Li sonriendo a la pareja

- Se los encargo –solo dijo Syaoran saliendo con Sakura de la oficina

- Vestidos de Novia… hay que ver vestidos de novia –oyó Sakura que decían sonriendo por todo el movimiento que empezó a su alrededor

- Vamos amor –sonrió Syaoran a Sakura

- Vamos –contesto ella caminando abrazada a Syaoran

Aunque se veían felices todos los que los veían se extrañaban

¿Qué hacían juntos?

¿No se supone que es la esposa de Chukichiro?

Aunque claro no decían nada pues era uno de los dueños

Fueron a hacerse los análisis prenupciales y cuando regresaron

Ya tenían una cantidad de vestidos y cosas para escoger, que Sakura no sabía que escoger

Desde luego que contó con la ayuda de todos y prácticamente a Sakura no le dieron tiempo ni de pensar

A todas las personas de la compañía se les dijo que el joven Li se casaba con la señorita Kinomoto

Que en realidad ya lo del señor Chukichiro y Sakura había terminado desde antes de la operación por eso fue que los Li la ayudaron cuando estuvo enferma y en recuperación, pero que no quisieron hacer un escándalo para no perjudicar a nadie

Pero que en realidad el señor Chukichiro solo le consiguió alojamiento en su mismo edificio a la señorita Kinomoto mientras llegaba la fecha de la boda

Pero que ese día ya lo tenían planeado para la boda, que por eso la señorita Kinomoto los había acompañado al evento, el cual como todos podían ver en las noticias… todo el mundo quería saber quién era la joven que hacia tan bonita pareja con el joven Li

Los papeles ya estaban en regla, solo faltaba la constancia de no matrimonio que ya los señores Kinomoto tenían en su poder y que ya estaban a punto de salir de Japón junto con un grupo numeroso de compañeros de Sakura los cuales también estaban invitados a la boda

Desde luego que fue el evento del año, una boda preciosa, vestido de novia tradicional oriental, cuando los casaron, después vestido de novia blanco occidental para las fotos y parte de la fiesta y después la ropa normal para simbolizar el comienzo de una vida en común

(Así es la tradición allá)

Ya en la noche salieron rumbo a una playa para la luna de miel, ya en su recamara

- Yo te acompaño cuando vayas a ir por tus cosas –de repente dijo Syaoran

- ¿Mis cosas? –pregunto Sakura

Con todo lo que le paso en el día se olvidó de sus cosas

- Si… tus cosas… no quiero que regreses a casa de Chukichiro sola, no quiero que estés a solas con él… no sé de qué sería capaz si te llega a hacer algo –Syaoran abrazando a Sakura posesivamente

- No te preocupes, en realidad ya había sacado todas mis cosas del departamento… están en vigilancia… se me había olvidado… se las encargue ahí pues pensé que me regresaría a Japón –Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Ya habías sacado tus cosas? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… anoche estuve pensando que en realidad no sé qué era lo que estábamos haciendo juntos… ya no le gustaba… y no me ha tocado… ya sabes… no hemos hecho el amor desde antes de la operación… y quería que me sacaran la matriz para no embarazarme -Sakura cada vez bajando más la voz

- ¿Quería que te sacaran la matriz? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… como él no quiere tener hijos… pues quería que me sacaran la matriz –Sakura

- Pero tú debes de ser mamá… ayer cuando te vi con los niños te veías adorable… ¿No me digas que no quieres tener hijos? –pregunto Syaoran

- Yo si… ese era el problema… que yo si quiera tener hijos… pero él no… y me decía que si en verdad lo quería, pues me tenía que operar de lo contrario no me volvería a tocar –Dijo Sakura

- Y decidiste que era mejor terminar –Syaoran

- Pues si… aunque él también pensó lo mismo… pero mientras yo estaba pensando en terminar como amigos… bueno el me ofendió mucho… y terminamos en pleito… a decir verdad me corrió de la casa –Sakura

- Hay amor… ya no pienses en eso… y mejor porque no le hacemos caso al doctor que nos encargó que le empezamos a escribir a la cigüeña –Syaoran

Sonriendo y acordándose de lo que le había dicho el doctor al confundirlo con el esposo de Sakura

Que desde luego quería ser

Quien se lo iba a decir, ni él lo podía creer

Sakura ya era su esposa

Empezando a besar a Sakura ahora si como él quería

Pero noto cierta resistencia de parte de Sakura

- ¿Pasa algo? –Syaoran pregunto viendo la resistencia de Sakura a que la besara

- Es que… es que… no se… no soy virgen –Sakura

- Desde luego que eso ya lo sé Sakura… y la verdad no me importa –Syaoran

- Aunque Yue fue el primero –dijo Sakura

- Si… eso también lo sabía –Syaoran

- ¿También lo sabias? –Sakura

- Si –sonrió Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –Sakura

- Hay cosas que delata a una joven inocente de la que no lo es… y ya no me preguntes más –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno… eso no es todo… es que nunca he sentido nada… y bueno… Yue me decía que era una frígida –Sakura

- ¿Frígida tú? –Syaoran

Sonriendo por la ingenuidad de Sakura

- Si… nunca sentía nada cuando me hacía bueno tú sabes –Sakura

- Mira… no te preocupes… solo deja que yo te haga el amor… y se puede decir que quizás físicamente no eres virgen, pero mentalmente si –Y diciendo eso volvió a besar a Sakura

Quien hizo lo que Syaoran le dijo y se dejó que él le hiciera el amor… con tal delicadeza que se sorprendió de todo lo que empezó a sentir

El paraíso… se sentía en el paraíso… ¿eso era lo que se sentía?

Oleadas de placer y excitación que le hacían rogar… gritar… suplicar porque Syaoran siguiera adelante y no parara por todas las cosas que le hacía sentir

Cuando terminaron y ya acostados uno al lado del otro abrazados:

- Que estúpido fue Chukichiro –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura pregunto bostezando

- Frígida… decir que eres frígida… eres dinamita pura… claro que eso me gusto descubrirlo a mí y que ese patán no te haya disfrutado como es debido… mejor para mi… porque si hubiera descubierto tu lado explosivo quizás nunca hubieras sido mía –Syaoran

Abrazando más fuertemente a Sakura quedándose los dos dormidos

Había sido en verdad un día agotador y tenían todos los días futuros para disfrutar de los dos

Porque por algo se habían casado y era para disfrutar de su vida en pareja, en donde estuvieran, a la hora que fueran y en el instante que quisieran

CONTINUARA:

Lunes, 19 de octubre de 2009

11:26 de la noche espero les haya gustado este capítulo y la historia y solo me queda dar un epilogo de lo que paso con los demás (Yue y Meiling)

Por cierto cuando escribí lo de la boda de Fujitaka con Sonomi en "El Secreto de Esperanza" mi primer historia, no sabía que allá se pueden organizar las bodas de un día para el otro… aunque las fechas que puse son las fechas de mis bodas, si el 4 de marzo me case por el civil y el 30 de marzo me case por la iglesia, de 1985. Desde luego que me fui o más bien mi marido se vino a vivir con migo hasta que nos casamos por la iglesia

Mi hija fue regalo de aniversario pues nació el 20 de marzo de 1986, o sea un año 20 días después de nuestra boda por el civil, o seis días antes de nuestro aniversario (un año) de nuestra boda por la iglesia

Y mi hijo fue regalo de cumpleaños de mi marido pues nació el 13 de enero de 1987 y el cumpleaños de mi marido es el 28 de enero

Por cierto los japoneses cuando cumplen 25 años y no se han casado van a las agencias matrimoniales, ellos hacen citas para ver si les gusta alguien en especial de las parejas que tienen y si hay alguna de las parejas que les gusta se casan al otro día

Si me sorprendí cuando lo supe… pero en todos lados se cuecen habas… Un ex presidente de México no digo nombres, pero el día que conoció a una chica ese día se casó

Los quiero muchos, besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

Por cierto ahora estoy tejiendo una cobija para mi futura nieta que nace esperemos que todo salga bien en junio, hija de mi hija

Besos Consuelo, y desde luego a ti Danna Jimena, mi otra nieta hija de mi hijo.

Si ya soy abuela a mis 50 años… caso 51

Dios que todo salga bien


	22. Chapter 22

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Existe el amor verdadero?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capitulo: 22

Epilogo

Bueno ahora vamos a platicar que paso con Meiling

Entro a trabajar casi al mismo tiempo que Syaoran y como los dos formaban parte de la familia de los dueños, bueno algunos tuvieron sus dudas por cómo se pudieran desempeñar en sus trabajos

El puesto que llego a ocupar Meiling, bueno era como gerente de producción, un puesto muy codiciado en la compañía y más porque ya se había anunciado que el actual gerente se jubilaba

Pero no se dijo de nadie para promoverlo a ese puesto, todos se extrañaron sobre todo el subgerente que al jubilarse el actual gerente por lógica, era él el que iba a ocupar ese puesto

Era joven el subgerente, 28 años, pero había demostrado una gran capacidad por eso había llegado rápido a ocupar ese puesto, pero todos se extrañaron cuando no le dijeron nada a nadie de una promoción

Pero cuando fue la fiesta de despedida del gerente y este presento a la persona que iba a ocupar su lugar, todos se sorprendieron, era una joven muy bella, pero joven, de unos 22 años

¿Cómo podría ella con tanta responsabilidad?

Aunque siendo una Li… se entendía la influencia para ocupar ese puesto

Cuando empezó con sus actividades Meiling en realidad tenía 24 años, como su primo pero se veía muy jovencita y desde luego que al igual que Sakura alego que no iba a poder con el puesto

Toda la familia la apoyo y le dijeron que ella podía perfectamente con el puesto y que si iba a significar un reto realmente personal para ella, porque se veía más joven de lo que en realidad era

Y más siendo parte de la familia de los dueños, podían creer que entraba en ese puesto por influencia, no por su capacidad

Y dicho y hecho, sobre todo el subgerente empezó a atacar a Meiling, pero como dice el dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Y sin darse cuenta se enamoraron

Meiling no tardó en hacerse querer por todos ya que demostró su gran capacidad y despertaba en todas las personas que la rodeaban confianza y admiración

Pero eso mismo espanto al joven Rio, nuestro subgerente

Empezó a sentir al principio admiración por Meiling, por su capacidad, pero después no supo en que momento esa admiración se convirtió en amor y esto lo espanto

Su supuesto odio que supuestamente sentía por la joven gerente se transformó en amor y lo peor del caso que no en cualquier amor

Era algo ilógico, a decir verdad Meiling no sabía qué hacer, si empezó a notar que tenía un trato especial con ella, es más un día le dijo:

- Sabe señorita Li… no sé cómo me he enamorado de usted… pero estoy enamorado de usted… daría todo lo que fuera para que fuera mi novia… pero sabe… no puedo –Rio

- ¿Por qué no puede? –Meiling sorprendida

- Porque mi papá me dijo "nunca te enamores de una mujer que este en puestos más elevados a los tuyos" –Rio

- ¿Cómo? –Meiling

- Si usted fuera la subgerente y yo el gerente… o si los dos fuéramos subgerentes… entonces si tendríamos posibilidades… pero como es mi jefa –Rio le sonrió

Y dándose la vuelta la dejo

Meiling no podía creer la estupidez que le acababa de decir, como era su jefa no la podía querer como mujer… que tontería más ilógica

¿Por ser superior a él?

Por esos días en que se sentía realmente triste y sin saber qué hacer con su problema, fue que su primo le propuso lo de hacerse pasar por su novia para ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto y de paso ver si entraba en razón su admirador… o sea

¿Todos se habían dado cuenta que se gustaban?

Y dicho y hecho

Rio no soportaba el trato del joven Li con Meiling, es más varias veces le reclamo a Meiling por salir con Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible que sea novia del joven Li si son primos? –reclamo Rio

- No puedo tener ninguna esperanza con usted ¿verdad? –Meiling

- No –Rio

- Entonces cuál es su problema… puedo estar con todos los hombres que me dé la gana… y usted no me puede decir nada –Meiling

- Pero es su primo… además yo creo que está jugando con usted –Rio

- Y eso a usted que le importa… ¿tengo alguna esperanza con usted? –Meiling

- No… usted es superior a mi… entonces… no puedo –Rio

- Entonces no se meta en mi vida –Meiling

Y discusiones como esas se repetían… seguido

Es más Meiling pensó que iba a pedir cambio de puesto y de sección por cómo se comportaba… pero no… seguía cerca de ella, era una relación masoquista y la verdad Meiling no sabía qué hacer

Al principio insistió que solo era un juego para el joven Li, pero al ver pasar los meses y seguir siendo pareja, ya no le reclamaba que jugaba con ella

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando un día, cuando la familia Li, había tenido un compromiso y la joven Meiling no pudo ir a esa reunión por que se había descompuesto una máquina

No quiso ir porque si no arreglaban esa máquina representaba un atraso en producción muy importante para la compañía

Rio le insistió que fuera que no se iba a separar del lugar hasta que se resolviera el problema, pero como responsable de esa área Meiling no quiso alejarse

No supo a quién invitaron de último momento, pero se sorprendió cuando al otro día se anunció que el joven Li se casaba con la señorita Kinomoto

"ESE DÍA"

O sea si había tenido razón en eso de que el joven Li había jugado con Meiling

¿Cómo estaría Meiling cuando se enterara de la boda?

Seguro destrozada y la verdad tenía tantas ganas de golpear al joven Li por burlarse de su amada

Porque si bien no podían ser pareja de todos modos amaba a Meiling y aunque supuestamente andaba de novio con el tal por cual del joven Li sabía a la perfección que seguía enamorada de él… si de él

¿Qué podía hacer?

Y tenía tanto coraje que se desquito dando órdenes a todo el mundo durante las horas que se trabajó

Pues por el matrimonio las labores se suspendieron a medio día, además que no había visto ese día a Meiling

¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

Como todos estaban invitados a la boda, desde luego que fue y aunque quería estar cerca de Meiling para ver su reacción y consolarla, bueno solo la pudo ver de lejos

Meiling al igual que las hermanas de Syaoran y sus esposos fueron padrinos de los novios

Y la verdad Meiling estaba tan emocionada y contenta, que casi toda la boda y después en la fiesta que se organizó, Meiling estuvo llorando pero de felicidad

Su primo había alcanzado su sueño… algo complicado… pero si él lo había logrado

¿Por qué ella No?

La sorpresa mayor que se llevó Meiling fue cuando el joven Rio se acercó a ella con un pañuelo en mano y le dijo:

- No llores por ese tipo… te dije que solo jugaba contigo –Rio pensando que el joven Li había engañado a Meiling

Meiling solo se le quedo viendo secando sus lágrimas… ni modo de decirle que ella estaba llorando pero de felicidad por su primo

- Sabes… en estos meses que has sido supuestamente la novia del joven Li… ha sido un infierno para mí –Rio

- Fui la novia de mi primo… no supuestamente… pero así lo has querido –Meiling viéndolo sería

- Si… tienes razón… pero que rápido te cambio –Rio

- Ese no es asusto tuyo –Meiling muy seria

- En realidad si… por mi culpa te hiciste novia de ese… no me gusta verte sufrir… y menos por ese –Rio

- Ese tiene su nombre… y no permito que hables mal de él… y la verdad me sorprende que digas que no te guste verme sufrir y no haces nada para resolverlo –Meiling

- No me gusta verte sufrir… aunque te moleste saberlo –Rio

- Si te molesta ya sabes la solución… haaaaaa pero sabes… soy tu jefa… se me olvidaba que no puedes… ordenes de papi –Meiling sarcásticamente

- Sabes Meiling –Rio

- ¿Meiling? –Meiling

- Bueno… no creo que este bien llamar a mi futura esposa como señorita Li… creo que debemos tener más confianza –Rio

- ¿Esposa? Y eso de que no debes tener trato con mujeres de rango superior al tuyo ¿Qué paso? –Meiling sorprendida

- Al diablo con eso… nunca debí hacer caso a mi padre… he vivido un infierno viéndote en los brazos de otro… tu eres mía… y de nadie más… así que nos vamos a casar –Rio

Fue una afirmación no una pregunta

Quien sin esperar respuesta abrazo a Meiling y la beso

Ahí a un lado del salón… en medio de todos los invitados a la fiesta

Desde luego que se casarón aunque la condición de Meiling fue que quería que su primo y su esposa fueran sus padrinos así que se programó la boda para cuando ellos regresaran

Y desde luego que le dijo toda la verdad respecto de su primo y lo que habían hecho para proteger a Sakura y desde luego presionarlo a él para que se diera cuenta que se quería casar con ella

La verdad Rio no sabía que pensar… si no le hubiera hecho caso a su papá del consejo tonto que le dio… ya tendrían algunos meses de novios si no es que casados

Pero bueno ¿qué iba a hacer?

Lo importante era que Meiling sería su esposa y eso lo hacía muy feliz

Y que paso con Yue

Bueno ese día regreso a su departamento y como no sabía que hacer se sentó a ver un rato la tele… aunque su mente estaba con tantos problemas que más bien la encendió para tener ruido y no sentir el vacío del departamento

Hacia unas horas que Sakura se había ido del departamento y la verdad aunque se veía como siempre el departamento… se sentía como que hacía tiempo que nadie habitaba en él

No sabía que pensar, se suponía que amaba a Sakura pero no la soportaba, ya la había corrido

CORRIDO

¿Por qué no termino su relación en buenos términos?

Y el colmo de todo… le había pegado

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?

Ya Sakura no pertenecía a su vida, ella tenía derecho a hacer con su vida todo lo que le viniera en gana

Si quería ser la amante del joven Li… que lo fuera

El día que él se cansara de ella, se iba a casar con alguien que valiera realmente la pena por que Sakura era una cualquiera

- Y respecto al evento de recaudación de fondos del día de ayer… podemos dar la cifra de lo reunido… más de lo que se esperaba… y terminar ahí la nota… pero en realidad la nota la ocupo una mujer –la tele y sacan una imagen de Sakura

- Y nos preguntamos… ¿Quién es la joven que acompaño a los Li a la comida del día de ayer? –la tele

Viéndose imágenes de Sakura entrando al evento del brazo del joven Li

Yue volteo a ver la tele y Sakura se veía realmente preciosa… un ángel… no lo podía creer… de nuevo vio a la chica de la que se enamoró

Es más muchísimo más bella que nunca

- Parece un hada… el hada de los niños… como la llamaron todos nuestros niños que tienen problemas con el cáncer –imágenes de Sakura sonriendo con los niños, jugando con ellos y repartiendo dulces con ellos fue lo que siguieron pasando de Sakura

- Quisimos saber quién era esta bella joven… y la pregunta se la formulamos a varios miembros de la familia Li… y al mismo joven Li… y todos nos contestaron lo mismo…

- Una compañera de trabajo –Y seguían sacando imágenes de los niños felices con Sakura

- Y la verdad… yo no me lo creí… y los estuve espiando para ver algo… lo que fuera… algo que los delatara… pero saben que… nada… no se tomaron de la mano, desde luego no hubo un apretón de manos, ni un beso… se trataron como… compañeros… si compañeros

- Y por último se lo preguntamos a ella misma… ¿Que era del joven Li? A lo que contesto

- Una compañera de trabajo… trabajo para los Li –Sakura contestando sencillamente

- No es su novia… ni su prometida… solo una compañera de trabajo… con compañeras de trabajo como ella… yo creo que todos queremos trabajar para los Li ¿verdad?

- Pero viéndolos juntos hacen una excelente pareja, ojala y el joven Li piense en hacerla su compañera para toda la vida que simplemente una compañera de trabajo, porque el hombre que llegue a casarse con ella será el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y sabemos que todos los hombres Li tienen mucha suerte con las mujeres, además que viéndola con los niños se ve que va a ser una excelente madre –Yue apaga la televisión

En verdad se veían muy bien juntos

¿Cómo fue posible llegar al punto al que llegaron?

Era una belleza… un ángel… y había sido su ángel

¿Qué había hecho?

Y mejor se fue a dormir, le dolía la cabeza… casi no había dormido… y con lo que paso en la oficina bueno ya no sabía ni que pensar así que prefirió dormir todo el día… mañana sería otro día aunque faltaran muchas horas para atardecer pero bueno

Se durmió y soñó con Sakura… un sueño precioso en donde con ella se sentía feliz, contento, en paz

¿Qué había hecho?

Tenía que hablar con ella… ojala y la encontrara mañana para tratar de arreglar todo… aunque no sabía bien si en verdad la quería… pero habían vivido juntos por algunos meses… eso representaba algo… no debía perder la esperanza

Ya era tarde cuando se despertó… había descolgado el teléfono porque sabía que le iban a hablar de la oficina para preguntarle:

- ¿Por qué no había ido a trabajar? –o lo más seguro

- ¿Por qué se corría el rumor que había golpeado a Sakura?

Y la verdad ya tenía muchos problemas con su despido para contestar preguntas, por eso lo descolgó

En la noche cuando se despertó encendió la tele para ver el noticiero de la noche y:

- Lo sabíamos… lo sabíamos… ayer en el evento de beneficencia todos nos preguntábamos quien era la joven que acompañaba al joven Li… y deseábamos que fueran prometidos… y lo único que pudimos averiguar fue que era una empleada de ellos… pero saben… en realidad era su prometida… hoy en la tarde… hace algunas horas fuimos testigos del enlace –sacando imágenes de la boda

Si decíamos que parecía un hada… ahora parecía un ángel… mejor compañera para el resto de su vida no pudo encontrar nuestro soltero favorito –e imágenes de los dos juntos felices empezaron a pasar una tras otra

Yue no lo podía creer… se habían casado

La verdad no sabía que pensar pues ahora si la había perdido de verdad

Yue se quedó viendo las imágenes… y vio… aunque muy bien maquillado que apenas se veía pero tenía un moretón en la mejilla… mejilla que fue donde le dio el golpe… ni hablar no se merecía a Sakura

Que tonto había sido

Unos días después fue a la compañía por sus cosas, lo trataron bien… aunque todos le hicieron muchas preguntas a lo que Yue contesto

En realidad ya lo que tenían ellos se había terminado desde hacía algunos meses y Sakura vivía en el departamento de al lado… pero ya no como su mujer… solo eran vecinos de departamento por que ya habían hablado con él y que se iban a casar

Quizás muchas mentiras… o verdades a medias… porque si desde la operación Yue ya no había dormido con Sakura… pero para que dañar su reputación… ahora era la señora Li… y dijera lo que dijera no la iba a dañar y la verdad ya la había lastimado tanto que ya no la quería lastimar más

Se sorprendió cuando le entregaron una carta de recomendación para que consiguiera trabajo en otro lado y recibió también toda su liquidación completa sabiendo que al ser despedido no tenía derecho a casi nada

Es más se sorprendió que no fuera arrestado por que golpear a alguien es un delito y mucho más si era su mujer por abuso de la fuerza

Y siendo en la oficina Sakura no solo era su mujer era una superior, o sea había golpeado a un jefe de él… la verdad se sorprendió cuando no fueron a arrestarlo, pero conociendo a los Li, sabía que no iban a querer que Sakura pasara por más problemas

Con la boda con el joven Li, Sakura prácticamente se había vuelto intocable, pero bueno iba a tratar de encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con ella y disculparse

¿Ya que más podía hacer?

Agradeció el tiempo que le permitieron trabajar a los Li y deseo lo mejor para el joven matrimonio que desde luego no estaba pues estaban de Luna de miel

Paso el tiempo, consiguió otro trabajo rápido gracias a la recomendación que le habían dado

Al mes y medio, la señorita Meiling Li se había casado también y el joven matrimonio fueron parte de los padrinos

Bueno lo volvió a escuchar en las noticias y no lo podía creer Sakura se veía hermosísima y lo mejor de todo se veía feliz

¿Qué tontería había hecho?

Pero ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba, su vecina, con la que se había pasado la noche cuando termino con Sakura, fue a verlo y le dijo que estaba embarazada y que se iban a tener que casar

Yue no lo podía creer… solo había estado con ella una vez, la paso bien, la verdad y si se acordaba que no se habían cuidado… pero ¿embarazada?

Yue no supo que decirle, a decir verdad no dijo nada y Nakuru lo tomo como que no quería

Nakuru se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada

Pero al rato tocaron a la puerta de Yue y se sorprendió al abrirla y encontrarse con un señor alto ponchado y con cara de pocos amigos

- Vengo a verlo amigo –señor

- ¿A mí?… en que puedo servirle –Yue serio

- A mí en nada… pero nadie embaraza a mi hija y luego la ignora… o sea o se casa con ella o se casa… y no tiene opción –enseñándole una pistola que tenía en el cinturón

Yue no supo que pensar, pero si se veía que el señor era capaz de usar esa arma si no se casaba con su hija

Y la verdad pues no la había pasado tan mal con ella, era agradable y divertida y la paso mejor con ella que con Sakura

Bueno le gustaba más tener relaciones sexuales con Sakura que con Nakuru… pero no estuvo mal… y bueno si Sakura se había casada de inmediato

¿Porque él no?

Y así se casó con Nakuru

Pero las apariencias engañan y resulto que Nakuru era una loca y borracha

Si… tenía problemas con la bebida, lo celaba muchísimo, pero le gustaba que a ella la rodearan muchos hombres

La verdad Yue no sabía que pensar, hasta llego a pensar que el niño que esperaba Nakuru no era de él, pero cuando nació se acabaron sus dudas cuando un pequeño niño también albino llego al mundo

Pero poco le duro su felicidad por que Nakuru no quería atender al niño y muchas veces cuando regresaba del trabaja se encontraba con el niño llorando y a Nakuru con una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica gritándole groserías al bebe, por haberle quitado su libertad y haberla llenado de obligaciones que ella detestaba hacer

Desde luego Yue atendía de inmediato al niño, quien no había comido y desde luego tenía los pañales sucios pues a su mamá no le gustaba cambiar pañales

Se puede decir que lo tocaba lo menos que podía

Un mes… su hijo tenía apenas un mes cuando Yue prefirió pedir el divorcio y desde luego pedir la custodia del niño, para no tener que soportar a Nakuru

Divorcio que se dio de inmediato pues Nakuru no quería saber nada de ese niño

Ni de ese matrimonio al que se vio forzada

Desde luego que la mamá de Yue le ayudo con el niño, se fueron a vivir juntos, de día mientras Yue trabajaba la abuela cuidaba del niño y todas las noches Yue lo cuidaba, desde luego que él siempre bañaba a su hijo y la verdad a pesar del desastre que había pasado en su vida estaba feliz por tener a su hijo

Un día cuando el niño tenía como 4 meses se daba la noticia que el matrimonio Li acababa de tener a su primer hijo, sacaron fotos de Sakura embarazada y luego de Sakura y Syaoran cargando al bebé… en donde se veían realmente felices

Yue solo la vio, se veía realmente hermosa, ella debería de haber sido la madre de sus hijos y todo por terco de no querer tener hijos

Que equivocado estaba, Sakura hubiera sido la madre perfecta para sus hijos, pero ahora sería la madre perfecta para los hijos de Li

¿Qué había hecho?

La había perdido y su pretexto de no querer tener hijos al tener a su hijo en brazos había desaparecido

Como le hubiera gustado que Sakura fuera la madre de su hijo, la mujer que él amaba, cuantas tonterías había hecho.

Pero no se arrepentía… bueno si por que perdió a Sakura y no por que tenía en brazos a la razón de su vida

Yukito… su hijo

Seis meses después Yue se encontraba en un parque paseando a su hijo de 10 meses en su carriola cundo de repente vio llegar una limusina de donde vio bajar a Sakura y a Syaoran con su hijo en brazos, alguien bajo una carriola y acostaron a su pequeño hijo, bueno no tan pequeño porque a pesar de tener 6 meses era un niño grandote y lo acostaron para pasearlo

Yue no se movió de donde estaba

A decir verdad ellos no lo habían visto iban platicando muy animadamente y sonreían con el bebé aunque se le hizo extraño que Sakura llevará un vestido suelto

De repente Syaoran se detuvo y alzo la cabeza

Sintió que los estaban observando, estaba acostumbrado a los paparapsis y no le gustaba que fotografiaran a Sakura

Por eso habían escogido ese parque porque pensaron que ahí no habría fotógrafos y no había pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir quién los estaba viendo

Sakura vio cómo su marido cambiaba de expresión y voltea a ver a quien estaba viendo y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Yue

- Yue –solo dijo Sakura sin moverse

Yue se acercó a ellos con la carriola de su hijo para hablar con ellos

- Buenos días –saludo Yue

- Eran buenos hasta que lo vimos –dijo Syaoran

- Amor –solo dijo Sakura

Poniéndole una mano en un brazo que tenía Syaoran sobre la carriola

- ¿Me permita hablar con su esposa? –dijo Yue

- Mi esposa… no mi concubina… ni mi amante… MI ESPOSA –recalco Syaoran

- Amor –Sakura

Volvió a apretar su mano sobre el brazo de Syaoran

- ¿Me permite? –volvió a preguntar Yue

- Voy a estar bien… no te preocupes –dijo Sakura

Con una sonrisa dándole un beso

- Esta bien… pero acuérdate que te estamos cuidando –solo dijo Syaoran

Empujando la carriola de su hijo y observando al niño albino, pero no dijo nada

- ¿Nos sentamos? –Yue señalando una banca del parque

- No vayas a cargar al niño Sakura –escucharon que Syaoran advertía a Sakura

- Sé cómo hacerlo… no te preocupes –Sakura contestando a Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no cargues a mi hijo? –pregunto sorprendido Yue

- No es lo que piensas… lo que pasa es que estoy de nuevo embarazada… y la verdad cuando estuve embarazada de mi hijo, me puse muy mal… deje hasta de trabajar y tuve una amenaza de aborto a los tres meses… y la verdad todos me cuidan mucho… y no queremos pasar por lo mismo… por lo menos no con la amenaza… por que los vómitos y mareos de esos no me libre –Sakura

Yue no lo podía creer, Sakura esperando ya a su segundo hijo, la verdad se veía realmente hermosa y embarazada muchísimo más

- Me permites cargar a tu hijo –dijo Sakura

- Pero… me acabas de advertir que puedes tener problemas –dijo Yue viendo a Sakura

- No si estoy sentada y tú me lo das… en realidad lo que me molesta es el esfuerzo de cargarlo… no puedo hacer esfuerzos eso si me haría daño… pero pasándomelo tú no hay problema –Sakura

Yue se levanta y toma a su hijo y se lo pone a Sakura prácticamente en el regazo, pero ve movimiento de algunas personas a distancia

- ¿Qué pasa? –solo pregunto Yue al ver a las personas moverse

- Son mis guardaespaldas… no te preocupes… ESTOY BIEN –grito Sakura

Para que no se acercaran, Syaoran solo los veía de lejos y les hizo una seña a los guardaespaldas para que no se acercaran

- Bueno la pregunta sería de donde salió este bebé… sé que es tu hijo… porque también es albino… pero ¿Qué paso con eso de que no querías tener hijos? –Sakura

- Perdóname Sakura por todo lo que te hice… la verdad es algo complicado… ese día me emborrache… y te dije muchas cosas que no debía y te quería pedir disculpas por no saber controlarme y golpearte… independientemente de todo… es algo que nunca debí hacer –Yue

- No hay problema… todo quedo en el pasado –Sakura

- Bueno… ese día cuando te vi… me dio tanto coraje y es que sabía que siempre estuviste enamorada del joven Li… no sé qué me paso… ya no quería que estuvieras con migo… pero tampoco quería que estuvieras con nadie más… la verdad no soportaba los celos… algo tonto pero no entendía que me pasaba… además que sabía que el joven Li también estaba enamorado de ti –Yue

- ¿Sabías que Syaoran me amaba? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Si –Yue

- ¿Desde cuándo? –Sakura

- Desde el momento que me pidió que cuidara de ti… la verdad no entendía por qué tanto preocupación por una simple mujer… pero solo al verte comprendí porque estaba preocupado… pero despertaste un deseo en mi qué decidí que tenías que ser mía pasando sobre él… pero no tome mucho en cuenta tus sentimientos… en fin… cometí un error, pero ahora estas con él como debió ser desde un principio… perdóname –dijo Yue

- Esta bien… soy muy feliz y si siempre estuve enamorada de él desde el momento que lo vi… amor a primera vista, algo ilógico, pero siempre lo he amado –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abrazando al bebé

- El bebé… bueno ese día me emborrache… bueno estuve con alguien… no me di cuenta que no me cuide y quedo embarazada… me case… pero resulto no ser como aparentaba… me divorcie al mes de vida de Yukito –Yue

- ¿Eres padre soltero? –Sakura

- Si… soy padre soltero… lo que no quería que me pasara me paso… pero hay que ver el lado bueno… y ese lado es este pequeño –dijo Yue

Agarrando del bracito a su hijo y sonriendo

- Perdóname Sakura te hice sufrir mucho… pero sé que eres realmente feliz con el joven Li –Yue

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Sakura

- Las noticias… eres una figura pública… y eres tan hermosa que a los reporteros les gusta hablar muy bien de ti… para variar de todas las cosas malas de la vida… un ángel… un hada… una diosa… ninguna descripción te describe realmente lo hermosa que eres… perdóname por no saberte valorar –Yue

- No hay problema –Sakura

Regresándole al niño a Yue y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió a él

Syaoran que ya había dado varias vueltas al parque se acercó a ella rápidamente cuando vio que se levantó y tomándola del brazo se alejaron de Yue quien solo los vio partir

Ni hablar el joven Li era la persona más afortunada del planeta que supo lo que tenía con Sakura, pues él la tuvo y la perdió por no saber apreciarla

Y hasta aquí termina esta historia, solo cabe aclarar que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron cuatro Hijos todos se llevaban una diferencia de un año, los dos mayores fueron niños y las dos menores niñas, Sakura se dedicó a cuidar a sus hijos y Syaoran estaba feliz de la familia que tenía y que a Sakura le gustaba cuidar personalmente de sus hijos, los cuales veían raro a sus compañeros de escuela que estaban al cuidado de sirvientes

Sakura a pesar de no trabajar directamente en la compañía, con la tecnología moderna y las computadoras ayudaba a Syaoran desde la casa y así no descuidaba a sus hijos

Meiling también tuvo tres hijos, los cuales jugaban mucho con sus primos pues también eran más o menos de las mismas edades

Y Yue aunque no tan seguido veía de vez en cuando a Sakura con sus hijos los cuales jugaban también con Yukito cuando iban a ese parque escondido donde los niños podían jugar sin ser molestados por los reporteros

FIN

Martes, 10 de noviembre de 2009

Y otra historia más que termino, no lo puedo creer, ya no quiero escribir… pero ya estoy pensando más en forma en mi otra historia que iba a escribir según antes que esta, pero como según yo esta iba a ser cortita, pero bueno… espero que la otra si lo sea

Además que tengo que continuar con Ilusión

La otra historia se titulara "¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?" Si pregunta… ¿la muerte los separara?

Por cierto lo de Meiling que el admirador no se animaba a hablarle según él porque era una superior… bueno a mí me paso algo por el estilo, en preparatoria, tenía un pretendiente y un día me dijo que como le gustaría que fuera su novia… pero que su papá le había dicho que no tuviera novias mayores de edad que él… o sea que tontería, me quede sorprendida por eso… creo que era mayor que él por un mes si no es que días… pero como se lo dijo su papá no fuimos novios

Alguien comento que había sido muy rápido lo de la boda de Syaoran con Sakura, pero una, los dos estaban enamorados aunque Sakura pensaba que era un amor imposible porque Yue siempre se lo dijo, pero no

Además que es algo ilógico pero hay personas que sin conocerse se casan el día que se conocieron, además que necesitaba eso para lo de Meiling para ligar su historia y forzar al pretendiente a que le hiciera caso, al Meiling estar llorando claro de felicidad por el amor de su primo el pretendiente creyó que era porque Syaoran la había abandonado y por eso se decidió a pedirle matrimonio… bueno a decirle que se iban a casar por que no se lo pidió solo se lo confirmo

Si esperaban algún plazo, pues no iba a salir lo de Meiling

Y aunque no lo crean yo tuve un pretendiente de años, que siempre estaba con migo, pero siempre me decía que había un "pero" por lo que no podíamos ser pareja… en más que si solucionaba ese "pero"… nos casaríamos de inmediato, y saben si él me hubiera dicho vente a vivir con migo yo me hubiera ido… pero nada, nunca paso nada… solo me decía es que ese "pero" el caso es que vivíamos en la ciudad de México, muere mi papá y nos venimos a vivir a Cuernavaca, acá casi ya no lo veía, conocí a mi marido y dure con mi marido tres años de novia y este pretendiente nunca me dijo nada

Y solo supe que cuando se enteró que me case le dijo a una compañera que si se quería casar con él y se casaron no sé si el mismo día o al día siguiente

Pero se casó de inmediato

Así que aunque les parezca raro pasa eso de los matrimonios rápidos

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	23. Chapter 23

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
